Renaki and Silver's Oneshot Collection
by Renaki
Summary: 14th oneshot FINALLY up! A collection of oneshots starring Silver and her friends! Full summaries inside. Please r&r! Flamers welcome: I'm desprate for reveiws!
1. Making New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon (that goes for all stories!)

Silver: Hey guys; we're back! We know how you're all familiar with my chapter stories, but this time…we're doing something a little different.

This time, instead of a chapter fic, we'll be doing one-shots featuring Silver and her friends at their best! In this first one, my friends finally discover Silver but in a way that's a bit unexpected…

Silver: (sweatdrops) O…kay, well now that that's said and done…let's get started!

1. (Making New Friends)

ooo Silver's POV ooo

Lisa and I awoke early one spring morning. We were now in our secret place in the digital world, just watching the sunrise.

She looked up at me. "You know, Silv; I still can't get over how beautiful this place is."

I smiled lovingly at her. "It's even more beautiful now that I have someone to share it with." I admitted.

She blushed. "And _I'm_ glad I have you to share my life with." Now it was my turn to blush. We then kissed each other deeply.

-

We stayed in our position for quite sometime after the sun had risen completely, until she sighed. "I hate to break this up, Silver; but I've gotta go to school now." She said disappointed.

I frowned. Personally I hated it when she had to go; for two reasons: (1) I had to stay in hiding until she got out, and (2) I couldn't see her for what seemed like hours on end.

And I could imagine she felt the same way as we left the portal and made our way towards the large community college she attended.

---------------------------

Later that day, I was in the city. The emerald hilt of my sword glistened in the sunlight as I continued on my secret patrol. I then spotted Luna and Taka, who were just enjoying each other's company. I smiled at them; their tails were intertwined with one another as they walked along the busy streets.

-

The bells from the nearby church clock started ringing. My smile grew wide; it was finally time to pick Lisa up from school. I phased out of the area and reappeared on one of the tall support beams on the sidewalk near the classroom entrance.

As I watched the students make their way either towards the parking lot or to the other buildings for their next classes, a certain thought came to mind.

"I wonder when Lisa's going to introduce me to her friends…" I pondered.

"Don't worry…yeah, she'll get around to it soon enough." Two voices suddenly said.

I was so surprised that I almost fell off the support beam; but I managed to keep my balance once I discovered Maliha and Tayla were standing behind me.

"Maliha…Tayla; what are you guys doing here?" I gasped, trying to catch my second wind.

They laughed to themselves. "Oh, we were just in the neighborhood and thought we'd stop by and see how you were."

"But it seems like we came in on a bad time." Maliha smiled, looking down. "Because it looks like you have to go now."

I looked at her, confused; and then looked to my right and noticed Lisa finally making her way down the sidewalk, along with her friends Tiffany and Traci…and a playful smirk came upon my face. I then phased out of sight.

Maliha and Tayla noticed this. 'Uh-oh…it looks like Silver's up to something, Tay.'

Tayla smirked. 'Oh, I _know _she is. C'mon!' They quickly followed suit…

-

ooo Lisa's POV ooo

A sudden thought flashed into my mind. I realized it was finally time to introduce my friends to Silver. I turned to them. "Hey guys; you remember digimon from middle school?" I asked, trying to lean into the conversation.

They smiled. "Sure we do." Traci replied. "But why do you ask?"

I hesitated. "Well…what would you guys say if one of us was actually a tamer…?" They gave me o.O looks.

"What!?" Tiffany gasped.

"You've gotta be kidding…digimon aren't real…" Traci trailed off. "Are they…?"

ooo Traci's POV ooo

Unfortunately for Lisa, my question was soon answered...when a Renamon with silver fur and red markings suddenly appeared…

She barely had time to let out a quick yell as the Renamon then pounced on top of her in midair.

"Well…I guess that answers my question…" I replied in shock. We looked on with widened eyes as the twosome rolled down the sidewalk, finally stopping near one of the support beams on the far end of the sidewalk.

Lisa brushed her tail out of her face. "Silver…what are you doing!?" she gasped, half-laughing.

The Renamon, now known as Silver, giggled. "Oh, just thought I'd drop in."

Lisa sweatdropped. "Uh…no offense Silver, but you need to work on your material."

-

ooo Normal POV ooo

Tiffany and Traci came over to us. "Are you okay, Lisa?"

Silver got off of me and helped me up. "Yeah…I'm alright; I'm used to this kind of thing…"

"Okay…but getting back to the subject…" They smirked at me. "when were you going to introduce us to your partner?"

Silver looked at me with an amused look on her face. "Yes, Lisa…when _were_ you going to introduce me?"

I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. "Well…I was going to get to it eventually…heh, heh…"

We all had a good laugh after that was said.

---------------------------

No sooner did I introduce Silver to them, Maliha and Tayla showed up and introduced themselves. To say the least, they were surprised to see three Renamon at the same time; but they soon got over it and we all had a great time, spending the rest of the day together telling them about our previous adventures; among other things.

And the three vixens got to know Tiffany and Traci…even finding out they had different things in common with one another.

I smiled to myself, realizing I had made the right decision introducing Silver to them; because I knew right then and there, our lives would be even better from now on.

-**Owari**-

Well, that's the end of the first one-shot.

Silver: Not bad; it seemed kind of rushed, though.

Tayla: I agree with Silver on this one.

Yeah; at first I was just going to introduce Silver, but I went ahead and added you and Maliha to the mix. It's not my best work, but I think I got the point across, though. Hopefully the readers won't be too hard on me, seeing as it's my first time doing this sort of thing with you guys…

Maliha: (smiles) Speaking of the readers, since this is a collection of one-shots, you guys know to be on the lookout for the next one! So until then…

All: SEE YA!


	2. Babysitting

Okay guys; I know the 1st one-shot wasn't quite what you expected, but I'm sure this next one will do better.

Silver: This time, our friends Edwardia and Luna have to baby-sit Edwardia's twin cousins, but will they wind up in deep trouble? Let's find out now!

-

2. (Babysitting)

ooo Luna's POV ooo

It all happened one Saturday evening. Edwardia and I were getting ready to go out, when her mother walked into her room.

"Edwardia, can you do me a favor tonight?" We stopped short.

"What is it, mom?" she asked.

"Your aunt Latrice wants you to look after the twins tonight while she's at bingo."

I looked up at Edwardia, who had turned pale. "Trisha and Tyra!? But _mom_…we were going to go out with Lisa and Silver tonight…!"

Mrs. Foster frowned. "I know dear, but your father and I got called into work and we can't baby-sit; please do this for me?" she smiled pleadingly at her.

Edwardia lowered her head, knowing she had been defeated. "Oh, all right. I'll do it." She moaned.

"Thank you, Edwardia; I'm sure your friends will understand…" she said as she left, closing the door behind her.

-

An hour later after Edwardia's parents left, the doorbell rang at exactly 6:00. Edwardia opened the door and her aunt Latrice walked inside.

She had jet-black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. The shirt spelled out 'I LOVE BINGO!' on the front in white letters. She was carrying two baby cars seats and had two separate baby bags in her arms.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Edwardia; and I'm sorry it's at the last minute."

Edwardia smiled politely. "It's okay…I don't mind watching the twins tonight." Even though I could see right through her, I knew she was more than a bit upset that she had to baby-sit. And I don't blame her after the last time we watched them…but that's another story.

I looked to my side as her aunt Latrice placed the car seats down in the middle of the floor; she then started to give Edwardia the usual instructions on how to take care of them.

I peered into the car seats and saw Trisha and Tyra. They had brown skin and hair just like their mother and beige eyes like their father; but they also had key differences.

One was wearing a pair of Nyaromon pajamas while the other had on a pair of Viximon ones. One had a pink-sleeping cap, and the other a blue. And they both held stuffed animals matching their pajamas.

(Yeah, they may look cute now, but don't let that fool you. They're nothing but little troublemakers once they're out of their 'cages')...

--

I then looked and saw that aunt Latrice had left. "Well, I guess it's just us now."

"Yeah…and the little rugrats…" she frowned. "Maybe it won't be so bad…" I trailed off. Then suddenly, a really bad smell passed my nose.

"Ugh…what's that smell?"

She scrunched up her nose. "Unfortunately…I think I know…" As soon as those words left her mouth, Trisha and Tyra started crying at the tops of their lungs.

"Well, it looks like we're gonna have to change their diapers…" Edwardia shouted over their noise.

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean '_we_'…?" I replied, my voice tightening a bit.

Edwardia picked up Tyra and cradled her in her arms. "Hey; I can't change them by myself! And besides," she said, giving me a sly smile. "you need the practice for when you and Taka have kids of your own someday…" she then left the room, leaving me with a deep crimson face and Trisha, who was once crying, had started giggling.

I turned back at her. "What are _you_ laughing at?" I said, with a smirk on my face. She only continued her fit of giggles as I picked her up and went into the bathroom.

--

"Oh…MY GOD!!!" I screeched when I saw the load Trisha had left behind in her diaper. "Geez…how can you be so little, but then _make_ so much!?"

"Aba-abit-aba!" Trisha answered back. Of course I couldn't understand baby talk, so I just left it alone and took off my gloves as I went back to the disgusting task at hand.

"Ewww…this is so **gross**!" I said looking away, trying not to get anything on my neatly kept paws. But Trisha wasn't making it easy, as she was squirming all over the place. She tried to roll off the changing table, but I caught her just in time.

"Oh, no you don't!" I said, finally putting a fresh diaper on her…but not before she squirted a familiar liquid on my face…

-

The task was finally finished; afterwards, I carried her back to Edwardia's room where she was with Tyra.

"So…did she give you any trouble?" Edwardia asked, putting Tyra's sleeping cap back on. I scowled.

"What do you think…?" She chuckled to herself as I placed the still squirming Trisha in her car seat. Just then…

"Ba-ba!" Tyra yelled. I cocked my head.

"Huh? What's that mean?"

"BA-BA!!!" the little baby said repetitively. Then she began crying again. I lowered my ears, trying to block out the noise.

"Uh-oh; I think Tyra's hungry." Edwardia concluded, smiling at Tyra.

"What? How can you tell?" I asked confused. She shook her head.

"Seriously, Luna; you've a _lot_ to learn about babies…" was her only reply as she made her way towards the kitchen. I quickly followed suit.

-

Moments later, we returned with two full bottles of milk, when we saw a disturbing sight…the car seats were empty…

"Uh-oh; this…_can't_ be good!"

"No duh, Luna! They've escaped!!" Edwardia started to panic.

"Don't panic, Edwardia; they couldn't have gone too far. Those two can't even walk yet."

"You're right; let's start looking for 'em." And with that, we split up and searched the house.

-

Ten minutes had passed, and we still hadn't found the gruesome twosome. That is, until I passed Mrs. Foster's bathroom…which had water pouring out of the crack in the door.

I opened it and my eyes bulged. "(gasp) Edwardia! You might need to take a look at this!" She quickly rushed to my side.

"What is it? Did you find-. HOLY CRAP!!" we both looked on at the sight of Trisha and Tyra…and the huge mess around them.

They completely trashed the bathroom by using Mrs. Foster's expensive lipstick all over the bathroom walls and the mirror. On top of that, they had stuffed the toilet to the brim with toilet paper and they were both covered in a white powdery substance that was unfamiliar to me. And by the looks of things…they had the time of their lives.

Edwardia quickly got Tyra off the toilet seat, while I stopped Trisha from climbing the shower curtain; the curtain then fell on top of me.

Tyra and Trisha laughed their diapers off as I tried to find my way out. My paws slipped as I slid on the wet bathroom floor. Finally I was able to get the curtain off, but I lost my balance and fell in the process, sending Trisha over towards Edwardia. (Fortunately, Trisha landed in her arms).

Edwardia shook her head. "What are we going to do with you guys?" she groaned, looking at the mess. "My mom's gonna totally freak when she finds out she's out of lipstick…"

"Well, I know one thing…" I replied, regaining my balance. "First we've gotta clean up this mess. And then we'll figure out what to do with the little terrors."

But before we could clean the bathroom, they both started crying yet again, this time both of them needed to be burped. We gently patted them on their backs, but when they burped, they also threw up the lunch they had earlier that day all over us…

-----------------

Three hours later, we finished in the bathroom and after we fed and cleaned them (and ourselves), we placed them back in their car seats. (This time, we made sure the bar in front of them was locked).

"There; maybe that'll keep you two out of trouble, at least for now." I looked back at them, making sure they hadn't escaped again. They were just sitting there, looking innocently, as if nothing had ever happened.

Edwardia put a disc in the DVD player and turned on the T.V. "Maybe some cartoons will keep those two quiet for a while."

The DVD then started playing an anime that was for younger kids; (I think it was called Hamtaro or something like that) and it did seem to calm them down. They just sat there watching the screen, cooing happily all the while.

Since the plan was working, we sat down on the couch to take a rest. We tried to stay awake, keeping one eye open at the babies…but out minds got the better of us and we fell asleep.

---------------------

When we awoke, it was 8:45 PM; it was almost time to put the babies to sleep for the night. However, when we looked over to the car seats…

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"They're gone _again_?! B-but how!" I stuttered in complete shock. "The car seats were locked this time!!"

"It doesn't matter. Those two are little Houdinis; one minute they're there, and the next, poof! They've disappeared! But they _never_ go in the same room twice, so at least they're not in mom's bathroom."

"Well then, where _could_ they be?" I inquired her. Unfortunately for us, my question was soon answered as a loud crash was heard. Edwardia and I ran in the direction of the sound and wound up in…

"MY ROOM!!!" Edwardia yelled. The twins had trashed Edwardia's room in nearly the same fashion as the bathroom. Books were all over the floor, papers scattered everywhere and her clothes were out of the drawers and everywhere else, including on the ceiling fan blades.

I sweatdropped. "Well, at least this time there wasn't any water to ruin anything."

Edwardia's eyebrow twitched. "There didn't have to be, Luna; they _already_ ruined everything!" she growled between her teeth. We finally stopped the twosome before they could break anything else. They then started crying again.

"Now what's wrong?" I groaned.

"It appears they're tired, Luna." She replied, cradling Trisha in her arms. I picked up Tyra and cradled her.

'Well after nearly destroying your room, plus Mrs. Foster's bathroom, I'm not surprised.' I thought to myself.

--------------

It was now 9:30, way past the twins' bedtime. After we cleaned up the mess in Edwardia's room, we tried everything to get the twins to sleep from reading stories to them to rocking them to sleep. Even singing them every lullaby we knew, and that didn't even work.

"Edwardia, what are we gonna do? Your aunt's gonna be mad if the twins are still awake when she gets here." I said, still trying to get Tyra to sleep.

"I know; but we've tried everything we could think of and we still can't get them to sleep!" she bounced Trisha gently up and down, trying to calm her.

"What does your aunt Latrice do when she puts them to sleep?" I inquired.

"Man…why didn't I think of that sooner!" she admitted, slapping her forehead. We went back into the living room and Edwardia grabbed the baby bags. "First she gives them their pacifiers…"

I reached inside and pulled out two pacifiers, both in the same colors as their sleeping caps, handed one of them to Edwardia and we gently placed them in their mouths. After a few minutes of sucking on them, their eyes instantly began to droop.

I looked at her for more instructions. "Then she gives them their digimon dolls…and finally rubs their backs until they fall asleep."

I then looked to my side, found the Nyaromon and Viximon dolls on the floor, and gave them to the respective twins. Then after five minutes of rubbing their backs, the twosome finally drifted off to sleep, snoring softly.

"Finally…" I whispered as we gently placed them back in their car seats for the last time. We looked at them.

"You know…for little monsters, those two sure look cute when they're asleep, huh?" Edwardia smiled gently at them.

"Yeah…they may have their faults, but you can't really blame them for what they did tonight. They're just babies, after all."

Edwardia nodded. "But Edwardia, can you remind me of something later?"

She looked at me, confused. "What's that, Luna?"

"If I ever _do_ have Taka's cubs when we're older; please remind me to stop at _one_, okay?"

We laughed to ourselves after that was said.

---------------------------------------

Epilogue

ooo Edwardia's POV ooo

Fifteen minutes later, aunt Latrice picked up the twins and took them home. I explained to my mom what had happened to her lipstick: she was a little mad at first, but she wasn't too hard on me, though… after remembering what had happened to me when I was a baby… Anyway, going to bed that night, Luna and I both knew that was one experience we'll always remember.

-**Owari**-

Silver: Now that was good!

Maliha: Yeah, much better than the first one-shot

I thought so, too. I just hope the readers think the same way we do.

Tayla: (smiles) I know they will. And speaking of the readers, we'd like to thank **DragonMaster02, Natsuke1985, ShadowJ51, SassyOMG2282, **and** Down-In-Flames** for reviewing the 1st one-shot!

Oh, and before we go…I just want to let them know, the next one will be starring you and Maliha, so they'd better be on the lookout for it soon!

All: SEE YA!


	3. Tayla's Big Day

Before we get things started, we'd just like to say we're so sorry for this fic coming out so late… but we're thankful for the reviews for the others, so keep 'em coming!

Silver: In this one-shot, when Tayla starts acting weird, the gang tries to figure out what's wrong. Will we be able to solve the mystery? Let's get started!

(This story's dedicated to Natsuke1985, who let me use his Renamons Maliha and Tayla in Silver's fics on FF; and it's also dedicated to Tayla, whose birthday is June 12th)

3. (Tayla's Big Day)

ooo Tayla's POV ooo

"DRAGON WHEEL!!"

Maliha and I were in a heated battle with a Snimon, a praying-mantis digimon. He was only at champion level; however, he was proving to be a formidable opponent, as he dodged yet another of our attacks.

His claws then began to glow. "TWIN SICKLES!!" he swiped his long claws, sending down two pink crescent beams in our direction. We skillfully flipped out of the way.

"FOX-TAIL INFERNO!!" we launched our tail flames in mid-flip and they hit him dead-on. But after we landed and the smoke had cleared

He sneered at us, completely unfazed!

Maliha glared at him. "Damn it all! What's with this guy!? We keep hitting him with everything we've got and he's still alive!" she snarled as we leapt out of the way of another of his attacks.

"Well, we'll just have to knock some sense into him then, won't we?" We then charged at him for a speed attack. However, instead of him dodging the attack…

"GREEN SICKLE ATTACK!!!" he lashed one of his claws at me.

"TAYLA!" Maliha shouted as I took the hit; numerous scars now all over my body. She then turned around; Snimon was heading towards her. But before he could reach his target…

"TALISMAN STAR!!!" A familiar talisman suddenly came out of nowhere, hitting Snimon square in the chest. He yelled as his energy was drained from his body.

We quickly looked up and saw Silver in her Taomon form, along with the rest of the gang, who had appeared behind her.

"Silver?" we gasped. She only smirked.

"What? You didn't think we'd show up for the party? Now let's get him!" We all then lunged at Snimon together. Mike and Edwardia turned to Lisa.

"Does Silver _always_ have to say things like that?" Edwardia asked, curiously.

Lisa sweatdropped. "Sometimes, I wonder the same thing…"

Snimon's claws started glowing again. "ULTIMATE TWIN SICKLES!!" But before he could move-

"THUNDER OF THE KINGS!!!" Taka launched an enormous charge of static electricity at Snimon, trapping him in mid-attack.

"HEAVEN'S CHARGE!!!" Luna waved her arms in a circular motion, sending down a powerful beam of light; hitting Snimon, increasing his pain tenfold; then went down to the rest us, increasing our power, most of my scars instantly disappeared.

"FOX-TAIL INFERNO!!" "TALISMAN OF LIGHT!!!" Maliha, Silver and I all launched our attacks simultaneously, and they all made their mark.

"ARRGGGGHHH!!!" Snimon roared as he was finally deleted. Then the gang took in their share of data as the last of my scars had vanished.

-

After everyone reverted to their original forms, Maliha turned to me. "Tay, are you alright?" she asked, concerned. I was looking back to where Snimon was destroyed; not having heard what Maliha said.

"Hello! Earth to Tayla! Do you read me?"

My mind was brought back to reality. "Huh?"

"She was asking if you were alright, Tayla." Taka replied.

"Yeah; you usually don't let your mind wonder off like that…" Luna chimed in.

"I'm fine…really." I responded. "It's getting late; I'd better go…" And with that, I phased out of the area.

The rest of the gang looked at Maliha with concerned looks in their eyes. "Don't worry; I'll find out what's wrong." She told them before she followed suit.

-

A few hours later, we returned to our home in Foxwood Village. We were now getting ready to turn in for the night. I had just gotten out of the bath and reappeared in our room. The walls were adorned with weapons of all kinds including the katana and wakizashi swords Maliha and I earned while training under Sensei MageRonomon. And above our canopy bed, (which was Maliha's idea) was a photograph of us, including Silver, taken the day we first digivolved to Renamon.

Maliha, who was grooming her tail, stopped and looked up at me. "There you are, Tayla. I was waiting on you." She smiled.

"Oh; sorry I took so long; I was thinking…"

"Really? What about?" she motioned me to come join her.

"I'd…rather not talk about it…" I replied, lying down on my side of the bed. She hesitated before gently placing her paw on my shoulder.

"C'mon, Tay; you know you can tell me anything…" I then turned back at her and noticed a familiar look in her eyes; it was the same look Silver used to get Lisa to confess something. I sighed, knowing I was defeated mentally. I sat up.

"Actually; I was thinking back to the battle we fought earlier."

"Ah, I see. Going over battle tactics?"

"Yeah; and what could've been prevented…" I said; the last part merely above a mumble.

Maliha cocked her head. "What do you mean by that?"

My mind wandered back to the battle; somehow only focusing on what happened after I was struck, and focusing on Silver when she attacked him. "If I had been able to digivolve to Taomon, I would not have been struck by Snimon like that…" I lowered my head.

"Hey; don't put yourself down like that. There wasn't anything you could've done." I stared at Maliha; a solemn look in my eyes. "And besides, with all the extra training you've been doing, I'm sure you'll be able to digivolve to ultimate sooner or later."

I smiled, my confidence suddenly being lifted. "Thanks, Maliha."

She giggled as she turned off the light. "But you know, I have a strong feeling that's not the _only_ thing on your mind…" she said as she drifted off.

My eyes snapped open. 'How does she do that?' I thought to myself. It was true; I was thinking about something else. Why am I telling you this? Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough…

-----------------------------

ooo Maliha's POV ooo

Over the next day, I had begun to notice a huge change in Tayla. For some reason she had started acting weird. (Well, weirder…) She had even begun to loose focus on her training; it was as if her mind had become even more distant than it was before. And even though I wanted to ask why, I did not; because I did not want to invade her privacy. However I could not help but feel concerned…

One night, I caught Tayla standing on the sapphire rooftop of our cottage. She was looking up into the night sky; her eyes distant as the three moons of the digital world cast their light on her.

She was just about to leave when I stopped her. "Tayla?"

She whirled around, but calmed down when she spotted me. "Oh Maliha; it's only you…"

"Sorry if I startled you. Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"I'm…just going for a walk, that's all…" she hesitated, trying not to stutter.

"You know; you've been doing that a lot this week. Are you sure you're alright?" she turned away from me.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about, Maliha. I just want to be alone now."

I watched as she leapt off the rooftop, made her way down the jaded streets and out of sight. I then sighed sadly as I phased into the house.

-

Two days later…

The morning sun's rays shimmered through our bedroom window, awakening me from my slumber. I slowly opened my eyes; expecting Tayla to be at my side, having returned from her evening walk, but her side was empty…

"That's odd; I could've sworn Tayla would be back by now…" I thought aloud. I brushed my snow-white mane back into place and made my way into the den.

"Tayla?" I asked; but she was nowhere in sight. My worry only deepened as I searched the rest of the house, and there was still no sign of her. 'All right Maliha; don't panic. Maybe she's still in town…' I thought as I rushed out the door and into the village.

Many of the Renamon and Ronomon were already outside, attending to their daily duties along with their tamers. Along the way, I asked if any of them had seen her, but to no avail.

I had almost given up, until I saw the Dojo. Perhaps she had been training with Sensei? 'Only one way to find out…' I ran over to him. The sapphire blue fox was wearing his usual dark blue samurai robe and was practicing Tai Chi.

"Sensei!" I called out. He looked up at me concerned.

"What troubles you, Maliha?"

"Has Tayla been through here? She left our home two nights ago and I haven't seen her since…"

"Hmm…I see. Well, I'm sorry to say she hasn't. I would've sensed her if she was…" he replied. My spirits sank when I heard this.

"This isn't like Tayla to just run off like that…but she has been distant lately…"

"Perhaps she went to the Real World. Didn't you say she goes there to visit her friends?" he suggested.

I mentally slapped myself. "Man; why didn't I think of that sooner! Thank you, Sensei." And with that, I quickly left the area.

He chuckled to himself. "It's almost as if those two were meant to be…" he said as he went back inside the Dojo.

-

ooo Tayla's POV ooo

I phased onto one of the tree branches in the park in the real world. A gentle breeze whipped through the treetops; the shadows of the leaves dancing around me. I sat in thought.

'Am I ready to digivolve to ultimate level just yet?' I worried. Of course I knew that digivolving to Taomon was an important event. Especially since it happens on one of the most important days of a Renamon's life.

-

"Yeah; that's the way, Lisa! You're doing great!"

My thoughts were soon broken by Silver's voice. I crept closer to the edge of the branch to get a better look. I found Silver and Lisa, who were training in the center of the park. The rest of the gang watched as Lisa performed numerous attacks, including roundhouse and Scissor kicks on Silver; while Silver was using counter-attacks against her.

'You know; she's gotten a lot better since she first visited the Dojo. Almost reminds me of myself when I first started out…' I mused with a smile. And for a few moments, I actually began to see myself in Lisa's place training with Maliha and Sensei when I was younger.

-

"Guys!" Just then, Maliha came running towards them.

"Maliha?" Silver, who was in mid-attack, accidentally threw Lisa and sent her flying towards her. Everyone winced when she crash-landed at Maliha's feet.

Silver blinked; then sweatdropped, realizing her mistake. "Heh, heh…oops. Sorry…" she nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

Lisa, who now had a bump on the side of her head, struggled to get up. "I'm okay…" she said weakly. I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I leapt out of sight.

ooo Maliha's POV ooo

After Lisa was finally able to stand, I explained to the gang what had happened.

"And you haven't seen or heard from Tayla since?" Mike asked. I only shook my head.

"You know; it's not like her to just run off like that…"

"Edwardia's right; something's definitely wrong with this picture…" Luna concluded. "Maliha, did you guys talk about anything important before she left?"

I shrugged. "Well; the only thing she mentioned was not being able to digivolve to Taomon during the battle with Snimon the other day…"

A sudden thought popped into Silver's head. "Hmm…I wonder…"

"What's up, Silv?"

"Well, we Renamon usually don't digivolve to Taomon until either closer to or on our 21st birthday, so-." I cut her off.

I slapped my forehead. "Damn; I knew there was something else on her mind…" the rest of the gang cocked their heads.

"What's wrong now?" Edwardia asked.

"Tay's birthday is coming up! I can't believe I almost forgot!" the gang gaped at me.

"Wait; you think _that's_ what's been bothering her lately?" Silver inquired.

"It has to be! Man I feel like a total idiot!" I lowered my head. Mike placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey it's not your fault, Maliha."

"Yeah; we've been busy lately dealing with the rouge digimon coming through. But first thing's first. We'll find Tayla, and then we'll do something for her, ok?" Lisa smiled. I nodded.

"Thanks, guys." Before we could do anything else, the sound of their D-powers broke the silence.

"Looks like we'll have to put that on hold…" Taka snarled, static electricity flowing through the orange red tuft of fur on his forehead.

"But what about-?"

"Don't worry, Maliha, if I know Tayla, she'll be there." And without hesitation, we rushed to the scene.

'I hope so…' I thought worriedly.

--------------------------

We finally arrived at the digital field, and when we digivolved, we started attacking the digimon. The digimon greatly resembled a Doberman pinscher, except for the fact that he had 3 heads. He had armor on the majority of his body, and a long tail to strike his enemies. Lastly, he had two sets of claws, including 3 razor-sharp claws above each of his paws. And when he opened his mouth, he revealed his sharp fangs.

"So, who do we have this time?"

"Cerberumon; a Demon Beast Digimon at Ultimate level! He uses his Emerald Blaze attack on his enemies." Mike clipped his D-Power back on his belt.

"FOX-TAIL INFERNO!!"

"THOUSAND SPELLS!!"

Silver and I launched our attacks at him, but he easily dodged them. He sneered at us.

"EMERALD BLAZE!!!" Cerberumon launched three greenish flames from his heads in our direction; they almost made contact, but Taka leapt in front of us.

"THUNDER OF THE KINGS!!!" He launched his static electricity at Cerberumon, but even though it hit him dead on, the sparks fizzled out!

"Damn it! It had no effect!!" Taka snarled as he leapt out of the way of his claws.

"It's the armor on his body! Electric attacks won't work on him!" Luna replied as she dodged another blow from his claws. "CELESTIAL ARROW!!!" she aimed her arrow at him.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Cerberumon then leapt up and swung his entire body at her. His long, whip-like tail struck her in the chest and sent her flying.

"LUNA!" Edwardia cried and rushed over to her partner as she reverted back to her champion level.

"EMERALD BLAZE!!!" Cerberumon was just about to attack them both, but I had other plans in mind.

"DRAGON WHEEL!!!!" I launched my other special attack at him; breaking through his Emerald Blaze, and it collided; however it only caused minimal damage to his armor.

"TALISMAN STAR!!!" Silver then hurled a talisman in his direction.

"Is that the best ya got!!?" he roared, charging at her; ramming her with all his strength. She yelled as she was thrown back.

"SILVER NO!" Lisa yelled as Silver slammed into a tree, landing on her stomach, reverting to her rookie form.

"Taka, you've gotta find his weak spot!" Mike shouted.

"You don't have to tell me twice!!" Taka roared as he leapt up into the air. "CRITICAL STRIKE-!"

"EMERALD BLAZE!!!" Just then, Cerberumon launched three more flames at Taka, and they all made contact in his chest. He was sent back just as quickly as he leapt up; he crash-landed on the concrete, and instantly reverted to his previous form as the others did before.

'He's too strong!' I kept attacking him with all my strength; but with each attack his wounds kept healing. He chuckled evilly as he kept coming towards me.

"Man; this isn't good…" Lisa said. "We've never fought a digimon this powerful before…"

"No kidding; we sure could use some help right about now!"

I was running out of energy, meanwhile, Cerberumon was preparing to launch his strongest attack at me from almost 2 cm away…

'Tayla! Where are you…!' I panicked.

"EMERALD-!!!"

-

"DRAGON WHEEL!!!!" Suddenly, a powerful, yet familiar, dragon wheel attack came out of nowhere, striking him hard. He roared as he was sent back; digging his razor sharp claws in the concrete to keep his balance. The dust cleared, revealing Tayla in her Kyubimon form.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" she snarled, her voice tightening with every word.

'She came…for me…' I thought with relief.

"Alright; now he's gonna get it!" Edwardia said confidently. Everyone else nodded.

"Maliha; get back!" Tayla snarled. I said nothing, but merely complied. Cerberumon sneered.

"Heh; and just what are you going to do about it? You think that attack did anything to me!?" he growled as his wounds healed.

Tayla snarled as she leapt at him. He quickly followed suit.

"EMERALD BLAZE!!!"

"FOX-TAIL INFERNO!!!" Tayla launched her flames in mid-air; they broke through his Emerald Blaze, and made contact. However Cerberumon countered by pouncing on her with his large paws.

We all watched in shock as their bout lasted for at least five minutes, with them blocking and countering each other's moves. But without warning, he used a trick flip on her using his hind legs, making her fall next to me.

"Tayla! Are you alright!?"

She looked up at me in response, her breaths getting shallow; sweat all over her brow.

Cerberumon growled. "It's over…"

I snarled. "You!" I charged at him, but he swiftly swiped at me with his claws, making contact; blood red scars appeared on my side; I fell to the ground in pain.

"Maliha!" Tayla then looked at him with fury in her eyes, snarling all the while. "I warned you not to hurt her! AND NOW YOU'LL PAY!!!" she screamed with anger.

Just then, she leapt into the air. A very bright light covered her entire body, hurting Cerberumon and healing us in the process as she was filled with a new energy she had never felt before

Then it happened…

"TAYLA…DIGIVOLVE TO…" she was quickly engulfed in a large cocoon as her data was being reformatted. The cocoon then broke away revealing…

"TAOMON!!!"

'She did it…Tayla digivolved…!' I thought wondrously, looking at her newest form.

"Woah…no way!" Mike gasped.

"She's awesome!" Edwardia agreed.

Cerberumon opened his eyes. "Humph; what makes you think you digivolving's going to stop me!" He leapt up again. "EMERALD BLAZE!!!"

But before he could attack one last time-

She closed her eyes. 'This is for Maliha…' A large paintbrush materialized from her sleeves; and with quick brushstrokes, painted a Talisman. "TALISMAN OF LIGHT!!!!" The talisman shot down at him.

"WHAT!??" it struck him right on his back and increased his pain 1,000 fold. He howled in pain as he was deleted in a flash. The rest of the gang cheered as she took in his data, making her stronger than before.

'Congratulations, Tayla; you deserved to digivolve…' I mused happily as the digital field disappeared.

---------------------------------------

ooo Tayla's POV ooo

Epilogue

Three days later, Maliha and I were returning to our home in Foxwood Village. We had spent the entire day, doing the things we love together. I had explained all of my thoughts to her and apologized.

"Are you sure everything's alright between us, Maliha?" I asked.

She giggled. "For the last time, Tay; it's no problem! I knew you were going through something, but I just didn't know what it was."

I smiled slightly. "Yeah; but it's just too bad I didn't tell the rest of the gang about my birthday…" I said as we went inside; I was confused as it was pitch-black.

Maliha chuckled nervously. "Um, yeah…about that…" she turned on the lights, revealing a large banner, balloons and presents. The gang popped out of their hiding places.

"SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TAYLA!!!"

I looked at them in shock. "Holy…"

Maliha smiled sheepishly. "We sorta figured it out on our own…heh…"

I smirked, shaking my head. "Maliha; what am I going to do with you…?" She returned the smirk, looking as innocently as she could.

"Why Tayla, whatever do you mean?"

We all laughed after that was said. Then we celebrated for the rest of the night. I had to smile at myself; it was certainly a birthday I'll never forget.

-------------------------------------------------

**THE END**

Man; I put way too much thought into that one…

Silver: Hey, you wanted to make it special for Tayla; and you accomplished that…

-smiles- Yeah you're right, Silv.

Before we go, we'd like to thank ShadowJ51 and Down-In-Flames for reviewing the second one-shot. As for the 4th, it'll be featuring Mike and Taka and Edwardia and Luna…and well, let's just say the title will say it all…

SEE YA!


	4. Important Authoress Note!

Authoress Note:

-Notices the angry looks on everyone's faces- I know I'm over **3 months late** for updating the One-shot Collection, and for that I'm terribly sorry…

Silver: unfortunately for Renaki, school started up again back in August and she hasn't had time to write lately…that and she's had a serious case of writer's block…-sweatdrops-

So if you guys could find it in your hearts to forgive me, I promise to have the 4th one-shot posted very soon…along with a bonus one-shot starring Maliha and Tayla that I've already finished beforehand (which I _was _going to post back in August, but meh, you know the rest).

Silver: again, we're very sorry and we hope to hear from you guys soon!

Your friends,

-Renaki and Silver-

p.s. after these stories are posted, be sure to be on the look out for a special one-shot no later than September 25th in honor of our first-year anniversary!


	5. 4 Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

This is awesome! I never knew the one-shot collection would be close to 20 reviews, and this is only the 4th one! You guys rock!

Silver: In this one-shot, Mike, Edwardia, Taka and Luna are celebrating the anniversary of their friendships together. What surprises will be in store for them? (A/N: This will be focused mainly around Luna and Taka, and it will also be a song fic.)

Disclaimer: Renaki doesn't own the song, Can You Feel the Love Tonight from the TLK on Broadway soundtrack.

4. (Can You Feel the Love Tonight?)

ooo Taka's POV ooo

Mike and I were getting ready to go out. Mike was wearing a white tuxedo with black shoes, while he was helping me put on a sterling silver collar I only wear on special occasions; as tonight was one of them. Tonight was the anniversary of when Luna and I first became friends. Coincidently enough, it was also the same day Mike and Edwardia first became lovers in high school.

-

Mike gently snapped my collar into place. "There you go, Taka." He said, standing back to take a better look. "You know, you look pretty good in that collar mom gave you last year."

I smirked. "Thanks; you're not so bad yourself." I leapt off the bed as Mike went over to the dresser. He then pulled out two boxes from one of the drawers, which were our gifts to them.

"Don't want to forget these…" He tossed Luna's to me.

I looked inside for what was like the umpteenth time; I had personally chosen Luna's gift myself, in preparation for something special. Then at that moment, a dreamful smile graced my lips as the thought of Luna occurred in my mind. Her gorgeous fur as white as the purest snow, her beautiful eyes as blue as the sky on a cloudless day-

"Hello! Taka! Can you hear me in there!?" Mike yelled; snapping his fingers in my face, breaking me out of my trance. I shook my head.

"Oh; sorry about that…I kinda zoned out back there…" He smiled at me.

"I understand…thinking about Luna again?" Almost immediately, I flushed a deep crimson; it was as if he read my mind…I nodded softly as he continued.

"Look; I know you're nervous about this, Taka, but the only way to face your fears is to face them head-on."

I sighed. "I know, but I'm not sure if she feels the same way I do…I mean, it's like every time I try to tell her… (sigh) I don't know, it's like-."

"Your throat dries up and you can't speak?" Mike finished for me.

I nodded. "Yeah; and it feels like…"

"A million butterflies are flying around in your stomach and you just clam up?" My ears perked up.

"Yeah-that's it exactly-!" I looked at him, astonished. "Man…how do you do that??" he shrugged and chuckled to himself.

"I don't know; maybe it's 'cause I felt the same way once before…" he finished smirking.

I glared at him. "Ha ha; very funny…"

-

"Mike, Taka! Your dates are here!" Mike's mom suddenly called from downstairs. We quickly got to our feet.

"It's showtime. Let's go, pal." Mike said as he left the room.

I hesitated a bit. '(gulp) Yeah; I just hope I don't screw things up tonight…' I though before I followed him down to the living room, but not before hiding Luna's present in a secret compartment in my collar.

-

The twosome was waiting for us. Edwardia was wearing a shimmering sapphire dress and white heeled shoes, while Luna was wearing a special pair of matching gloves; and around her neck was a white gold necklace that blended in beautifully with her fur.

"Wow…you guys look great!" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, totally." Mike replied. They looked at us, blushing lightly.

"Thanks..." Edwardia and Mike then embraced each other as Luna and I nuzzled each other gently.

"Happy anniversary." Mike then handed Edwardia her gift; she looked at him curiously as she picked up the box. She then opened it to reveal a dazzling silver necklace with a turquoise pendant attached.

She gasped. "Mike…it's gorgeous! Thank you!" she embraced him once again as he chuckled to himself.

"I thought you'd like it." He said, giving her a small, yet loving kiss on the cheek.

Luna giggled softly, and then she looked at me with an expecting grin on her face and a twinkle in her eye. I gulped silently, knowing what that meant…I then regained my usual composure; however my heart was beating rapidly as I continued. "I hope you don't mind, Luna; but I'd like to give you my gift later tonight, ok?"

"That's fine by me, Taka." she nodded softly. 'He must be planning a surprise for me…' she thought to herself. Mike turned to us.

"We'd better get going, you guys."

"Have fun, but don't stay out too late, ok?" Mike's mother smiled. We grinned.

"We won't." we replied as we headed out the door.

------------------------------

ooo Luna's POV ooo

A few hours later, Taka and I were making our way down the empty sidewalks of the city park. (Edwardia and Mike had gone on their own separate date and we wanted to give them some alone time…). We had just finished a wonderful dinner, and we decided to take a walk.

I grinned. "I still can't believe you had gotten us reservations at the best seafood restaurant in town; they're like _impossible_ to get…"

Taka smirked. "Unless your tamer has family members actually working there…I didn't want to tell you about that right away, though; I was saving it for a special occasion." I purred.

"Thanks, Taka." He nuzzled back, purring softly. We stopped in a large clearing where we could get a clear view of the sunset. "You know, it was on a day like this when we first met…" I mused happily.

"Yeah…" he smiled dreamily. "I remember it like it was just yesterday…"

Flashback ooo Taka's POV ooo

_It was 9 years ago. I was just a Frimon back then; (an in-training digimon that resembles a baby lion cub with a lizard-like frill around my neck like a mane).and Luna was just a Salamon. We were both living on the continent of Server at the time._

_-_

_One day, I was just taking my usual stroll through the forest, when all of a sudden I heard a loud scream in the distance. My ears perked up and twitched in every direction. I heard the scream again, this time followed by a huge flash of lightning; which was weird, since there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I then knew what it was and immediately hopped of in that direction. _

'_Finally; it's about time I had a challenge!' I leapt into the air as a familiar cocoon swirled around me. "Taka digivolve to…" it broke away as quickly as it came. "LEORMON!!" I landed and continued on; as soon as I got to the scene, I found a Kabuterimon, it wasn't special, just an ordinary one. _

_But what really got me really ticked off was that he was chasing a young Salamon for no reason whatsoever! At that moment, he was about to fire another of his attacks, as she had accidentally tripped over a rock that was in the way and wasn't able to get up. _

"_ELECTRO-SHOCKER!!!" He launched a huge ball of lightning at her direction. She screamed, and it was then I knew what to do. I ran right in front of the attack, scooped up the Salamon and landed just a few feet away from where the attack struck with a huge explosion. She looked up at me._

"_Thanks, Mister Leormon…" I looked down at her. _

"_We're not outta the woods just yet, kid…" I then noticed a cave nearby. "You go hide in there; I'll squash this bug for ya!" she nodded and did as she was told. I snarled at the Kabuterimon, revealing my large claws. "Hey, Ugly; didn't your mother tell ya it ain't right to attack little girls!!?" he only growled at me in response as he prepared for an aerial attack. _

"_ELECTRO-SHOCKER!!!" he launched his attack three times at me, but I swiftly dodged all of them. After a while, though I knew this battle couldn't drag on the way it was going; especially since I knew she was getting scared. So when I got close enough…_

"_CRITICAL BITE!!!" I pounced on him and bit him directly in the thorax. He roared loudly in pain as he fell; I leapt in the air for my final attack. "LEO CLAW!!!" I swiped my large claws at him, causing numerous scars on his thorax and at that instant he yelled out as his body burst into data. I took it all in; to make sure he couldn't cause any more trouble. As soon as I landed, I went over to the young Salamon, who was smiling in awe. I blushed slightly; no one was usually around when I battled, so having an audience was pretty new to me._

_-_

"_Hey, kid; are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded._

"_Yeah; thanks for saving me back there. I dunno what would've happened if you hadn't." I chuckled._

"_Hey, it's no problem…um, what's your name?"_

"_Oh; my name's Luna." She replied shyly. _

"_That's a cute name." she blushed a bit, giggling softly. "You can call me Taka." She looked up at me._

"_I like yours, too. You want to be friends, Taka?" she asked. I smiled._

"_Sure; but first we have to get you home." I then crouched down and let her on my back. Once she was on, I headed in the direction of her home._

_-_

"_I was actually going home before that Kabuterimon attacked me. There wasn't much I could do since I can't digivolve yet…" Luna said, lowering her ears slightly. I smiled a bit as I rounded another corner._

"_Hey; Hakuna Matata. I'm sure you'll get there eventually." She blinked._

"_Ha-who-na Ma-what-ta??" I don't think I've ever heard that before…"_

"_No; it's Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta," I repeated, pronouncing it for her. "It means 'no worries'. You'll digivolve when the time's right." And I could tell right then that her confidence was soon lifted._

"_Thanks." As soon as were out of the forest she looked up at the sky. "Wow, look at the sky! Isn't it pretty, Taka?" I stopped, looking up and seeing the sun set beyond the horizon. The red-orange sky blended in beautifully with the purple clouds that nestled amongst them. "Yeah; it is beautiful…" I grinned as we continued on our way. _

_-_

_Her parents were very grateful to me for saving Luna, and because of that, they officially welcomed me into their family. Over the years, our friendship grew. We played together just about every day; I even witnessed her digivolving to Gatomon for the first time during a battle against a Kawagamon. However after that, I felt that it was time for me to move on. To find a tamer of my own…unbeknownst to me, Luna was feeling the same way. So we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways; of course we were re-united a few days before Valentine's Day… (As you guys already know). And of course I knew our relationship would take flight eventually…I just didn't know how right I was…_

End Flashback

"Hey, Taka…TAKA!!" Luna instantly snapped me out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that; Luna. I guess I just zoned out again…" she giggled softly.

"Gee you think?" I laughed along with her.

-

Unbeknownst to us, but we were being watched by our partners. Mike scoffed, smiling at us.

"I can't believe it…Taka still hasn't said anything yet." Edwardia turned to him.

"Are you sure we should be spying on them like this?" she said, trying to keep her voice down. He looked at her.

"I mean; as long as they don't know, right? Besides; if Luna _does_ accept, I know what's gonna happen…"

She chuckled softly. "What are you talking about?"

**Mike: I can see what's happening  
Edwardia: (What?)  
Mike: And they don't have a clue  
Edwardia: (Who?)  
Mike: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
our posse's down to two.  
Edwardia: (Oh.)**

**Mike(In a sarcastic mock-French accent)  
Ze sweet caress of twilight  
(Back to normal, but still sarcastic)  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air **

'Oh, brother…' Edwardia only shook her head and sweatdropped.

**Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
the world, for once, in perfect harmony  
with all its living things**

I looked up at Luna. "Um, there's something I've been meaning to ask you…something I should have a long time ago…"

"What is it, Taka? You can tell me."

**Taka: So many things to tell her  
but how to make her see  
the truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me**

ooo Luna's POV ooo

I blinked softly. "Go ahead, Taka; you don't have to be nervous around me. We're friends, remember?" he nodded, but he still hesitated. My mind was racing, wondering what he was about to say.

**Luna: He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?**

Taka cleared his throat once again after regaining his composure. "Luna; I know we've been friends for a long time, but over the years I've felt that our relationship has become something more…" my heart started beating a thousand miles a minute, and I could tell his was beating in the same way.

**Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
the world, for once, in perfect harmony  
with all its living things**

The next thing that Taka did, literally took my breath away…he actually knelt down on one knee, which looking at it was kind of awkward since he could only walk on all fours, but surprisingly he was able to pull it off. My heart continued to beat faster and faster every minute. 'What…what's going on???' Little did I know, I was about to find out…

"Look; I know I'm not that strong, and I may lose my head at times, but I know with you by my side, my life will be complete…" I gasped as he took out a small white box, opening it with one of his free claws; it revealed a golden, diamond-studded tail ring! He looked up at me, his light blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight during his next few words. "Luna…would you…become my mate?"

Tears of happiness were practically flowing out of my eyes at that very moment. I couldn't believe this was actually happening to me. A smile graced my lips as I looked back at him. "Yes, I'll be your mate, Taka."

**Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are**

He grinned at me as he gently slipped the ring on my tail; we then pulled each other close for a deep, passionate kiss.

**Luna: ****And if he feels the love tonight**

**In the way I do**

**Taka: ****It's enough for this restless wanderer**

**Both: ****Just to be with you**

'I'll always remember this night…you have _no_ idea how happy you've made me, Taka…'

----------------

ooo Mike's POV ooo

We smiled at our partners. "Maybe we should give them some time alone, Edwardia."

She nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right; Mike." And without another word, we left our partners making love under the stars.

**THE END**

Well, there you have it. Hopefully it was worth the wait of our readers, Silver…

Silver: Hey, don't put yourself down like that…I'm sure it was, besides you've already told them why the story was late and I'm sure they'll forgive you, Lisa.

Yeah, besides, I'm also including a bonus one-shot for Maliha and Tayla after this one anyway…followed by a special anniversary fic for the two of us.

Silver: Before we go, we'd like to thank Natsuke1985, ShadowJ51, SassyOMG2282, DragonMaster02, Crazyeight, Lily's Courage, and BlueRenamon for their reviews for the third one-shot, and hopefully we'll get more reviews for this one.

Until then, SEE YA!!!


	6. 5 Maliha's Birthday Surprise

Well, guys; here's the bonus one-shot I promised you! I know I should've posted it back in August, but meh, you know the rest…

Silver: In this one shot, it's Maliha's 21st birthday…but the thing is…she's hard to surprise. Can the gang pull it off? And will a rampaging digimon interrupt the festivities permanently?

(This story's dedicated to Maliha, whose birthday is August 12th, and Renaki does not own Natsuke1985's Fursona, Natsuke)

5. (Maliha's Birthday Surprise)

ooo Maliha's POV ooo

It was the morning of August 11th. Tayla and I were getting ready to train in the forest outside Foxwood Village.

"All right, Maliha; let's see if you can show me the things you learned from the last time we sparred together." Tayla said, facing me.

"The only thing I remember is me losing to you…but, that won't happen this time…" I finished with a smirk.

"Oh…we'll see about that…" And with that, we lunged at each other. "DIAMOND STORM!" Tayla launched her attack at me, but I easily flipped out of the way.

'It's gonna take more than that…' I thought before used a straight-hand punch on her. It connected however; she was able to stand her ground.

"Not bad, but let's see if you can handle this…" she then used a tornado kick on me, which connected in my chest. This lasted for 10 minutes with us blocking each other's moves. I then dodged another of Tayla's side kicks with an Aerial Handstand.

"WISTERIA PUNCH!" I then launched my attack at her, and it connected in her side. She used her tail to balance herself.

"I must admit, Maliha, you've gotten better since last time…" Tayla then closed her eyes and conjured her wakizashi sword and pointed it towards me. "But…I think it's time we ended this battle."

"Ahh, now I see…you want make things interesting, then…" I then conjured my katana sword. "Alright, let's do this!" we then charged at each other for the last time.

And here's how it went:

CLASH…SLASH…BLOCK…BLOCK…CLASH! This bout lasted even longer than usual as the two of us had proven to be worthy opponents to each other. I then blocked again with my sword as Tayla clashed with hers.

SLASH…BLOCK…CLASH…BLOCK…BLOCK! Just then, Tayla caught me by surprise with a swift jump kick to my left side, but luckily I was able to block just before it connected; we snarled, trying to push the other's sword back. Then without warning, I swiftly used my sword to slice hers out of her hand, and then the sword fell blade first into the ground.

I smirked. "It looks like _I_ won this round, Tay…" She stared at me in disbelief, and then smiled.

"I'm very impressed. All of your training's definitely going to pay off in the end."

"Thanks; but I think that's enough for one day." I tucked my sword back into its sheath as Tayla pulled hers from the ground and did the same. She then looked up at the sun, using it to tell time.

"We'd better head back to the village, Maliha…Maliha?" but by the time she realized it, I was way ahead of her.

"Hey! Hurry it up, slowpoke!" I called out, waving to her. She smirked and ran up to me.

"No fair! You had a head start!" we then raced each other out of the forest.

ooo Tayla's POV ooo

Later that day, Maliha and I were taking our daily walk through town. Along the way, we talked about different battle tactics that could help us during our training and when defeating evil digimon. We soon arrived at our favorite coffee shop, the Lotus Blossom. It had a ruby rooftop, like all the other shops in the village, except it had a picture of a large coffee cup and a lotus blossom nailed to the front.

It had this nice pink and white theme; the sunlight glimmered through the windows, its light reflecting off the ivory colored chairs. As we took our seats in one of the booths, another Renamon with sky blue fur and dark blue markings and armguards came over to us; she was one of the waitresses.

She bowed to us politely. "Maliha, Tayla; it's good to see you again. What can I get you today?"

We smiled at her. "Same to you, Keisha. Just our usual, thanks." She nodded.

"Coming right up." She then closed her eyes and conjured our drinks, a mocha latte and a cappuccino. "There you go, girls." She bowed to us again before going back to the counter.

We both took a sip of our coffee, greatly enjoying the taste. Maliha stopped and looked at me in thought. "So Tayla, do you have anything special planned?"

I blinked in confusion. "Hmm…what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, like you don't know who was born 21 years ago tomorrow…" she smirked and winked at me. It then dawned on me what she was trying to do. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Maliha…you do this _every_ year…"

She giggled. "What? I was just making sure you didn't forget…"

"We grew up together…you should know me better than that by now." I chuckled to myself before taking another sip of my cappuccino. 'Of course I know I have to keep quiet about it…' I thought to myself; little did Maliha know, I was indeed planning a party for her. It would be risky, however as she is hard to surprise on her birthday; fortunately, I enlisted some help weeks in advance…

After we left the coffee shop, I told Maliha I had important business to take care of and we parted ways. In reality, I was meeting the gang at Silver's cottage.

Most of the gang was talking to Silver's sisters, Ayame, Sasami, Sarabi and Lyoko, while Lisa was playing with their baby sister, Diamond. Sasami turned her head and saw me. "Hey guys, Tay's here."

"Tayla; how's it going?" Lisa asked. I smiled slightly.

"Alright; I just hope Maliha doesn't catch on to what I'm really doing…" Taka smirked.

"Hey, that's why we're here…we'll make sure Maliha's distracted long enough until it's time." Mike turned to him.

"Uh, Taka…I think it's only gonna take a few of us to distract her…Tayla's going to need some of us to get everything ready."

His ears perked up. "Oh yeah…" Luna giggled softly to herself.

I sat down as everyone else gathered around me. "Alright, so how are the plans coming along?"

"Luna and I have the all of the decorations hidden at our house." Edwardia smiled.

"We've already checked on the birthday cake, and the rest of the food. And it'll all be ready in time." Sarabi replied.

"Mother and Father have already gotten in touch with Sensei and he's contacting all of Maliha's friends that are outside the area as we speak." Ayame said.

"And we've let the surprise guest in on the party, and he'll be here first thing tomorrow morning…" Silver said. Lisa looked at her, confused.

"A surprise guest?" she asked.

"Someone she hasn't seen in quite a while; _and_ it's one of your online friends you've yet to meet…that's the only thing I'll tell you…" she playfully stuck her tongue out at her.

Lisa blinked. 'Why is she so secretive all of a sudden…?' she pondered. Diamond, who was once in her arms leapt up and nuzzled her, cooing softly; she smiled warmly at the little Reremon.

I nodded. "Well, the only thing that's left to do is getting the rest of the invitations out without running into Maliha…and that might be a problem if we do it during the day; we could run into her at anytime…"

"We could always get them out tonight when she's asleep…" Lyoko chimed in. The rest of us looked at her, smiling.

"You know…you're getting smarter by the day…" Sasami grinned. Lyoko playfully pounced on her.

"Hey; aren't I always?" Suddenly someone phased into the house behind us; we whirled around, but to our relief, it was only Mohatu and Imani, Silver's parents.

Silver sighed in relief. "Thank goodness it was just you; we thought it was Maliha…"

"We're sorry if we startled everyone…we would've went in through the door, but Mohatu lost the key to the house _again_…"

Mohatu sighed. "Please don't start this again, Imani…I told you I've been busy at work, and have had a lot of other things on my mind…" he finished, blushing slightly at her.

"Don't we all…" Taka muttered under his breath. Mike elbowed him, noticing the seductive smirk on his face. "Ow…what was that for?"

"I think you already know…" Mike groaned as the rest of the gang sweatdropped.

That evening, after Maliha went to bed, I snuck out of the house and then, along with everyone else, delivered the invitations as planned. However, when I returned home hours later, she was sitting in one of the chairs in the den.

"Maliha…I-I thought you were asleep…" I said, trying my best not to stutter.

"I was, but I got a glass of water…are you keeping something from me, Tay?" she looked at me with a broad smirk on her face. My mind was racing at that moment, as I was trying to think of the right thing to say without making her suspicious.

Finally, I regained my normal composure. "No; I only went over to the Dojo to help Sensei with some important business…it took a bit longer than expected…" the look on her face changed to one of understanding.

She nodded slightly. "I see…well you'd better get some sleep then." I smiled.

"The same goes for you, too; you don't want to be tired for tomorrow…" she got up then followed me to the bedroom. 'Damn, that was close…I have to be more careful.' I thought getting into bed, knowing that the next day would definitely be a challenge…

ooo Maliha's POV ooo

Finally it was August 12th, my birthday. I awoke early that morning and got into my normal routine, after which, I made my way to the den, full of high spirits for the day ahead, even humming a small tune to myself.

When I got to the den, I noticed Tayla wasn't there as usual, but a large brown box was next to the doorway. 'Hmm…I wonder who that could be for…as if I didn't know…' I smirked to myself. However, before I could check out what was inside, Tayla phased in front of me.

"Maliha, you're awake." I smiled.

"Yeah…" I then looked at the box. "Is that for me?"

She shook her head. "Actually…that's something I've been looking after for Keisha. She wanted me to deliver it to the coffee shop today…"

"I can help you with that-." she cut me off, quickly picking up the box.

"No, no; that's alright. Besides I've got a lot of other things to do today, anyway…but thanks for the offer though…" she finished, her tail twitching slightly.

"Oh, alright…but isn't there something you want to say before you go?"

She then looked over at the clock on the wall and gasped. "Aw, damn it; I'm late! Sorry Maliha, I've gotta go; bye!" and with that, she rushed out the door. I lowered my ears, blinking in confusion.

"Ok…that wasn't quite what I meant…" I sighed as I also headed out the door and into the backyard. (That's where I do my solo training) 'She's been acting strange lately…I wonder if something's up…'

ooo Tayla's POV ooo

Meanwhile, I was heading out of the village, the box still in hand. I was about to meet the surprise guest (Silver was supposed to pick him up at his home, then take him through a portal at the forest entrance).

'I hope they can forgive me for being late…' I thought to myself; at that moment the portal appeared a small distance in front of me, and he and Silver stepped out. He had brown fur covering his body, with the exception of his black hair. He was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans, and around his neck was a yin-yang necklace, similar to Maliha's. Lastly, he had pointed ears on the sides of his head and a long tail flowing behind him.

I grinned. "Natsuke, I'm glad you could make it." He removed his sunglasses, revealing his brown eyes and smiled.

"Hey, it's no problem; besides, I'd never miss out on Maliha's birthday."

"Well, she'll be happy to see you; and Lisa will be, too."

"Where are they? Are they in the village?"

"Yeah, and the rest of the gang's here, too; they're going to help us." Silver replied.

"What are we waiting for, then?" he said, and we lead him through the forest path and to the village gate.

"And over there is the Kitsu Samurai Dojo; where all of the Renamon and Ronomon learn the techniques of the martial arts under Sensei MageRonomon." Silver and I were showing Natsuke all of our favorite places in the village.

"I've got to admit, you two; you've really got a good thing here."

"We're glad you're impressed, Natsuke. Of course there's still one more place we have to show you..." After about 5 more minutes of walking, we finally made it to that very place. It was a large Chinese-style castle in the middle of the town square. It had a sapphire rooftop like the cottages in the village, but its walls were made of pure crystal that shown radiantly in the sunlight. He looked at the castle in awe.

"Wow…what is this place?"

I smiled. "This is the home of the Empress of Foxwood, Lady Sakuyamon. She allowed us to have Maliha's party here, since it'll be the place she'll least expect it."

Natsuke looked at me, confused. "Lady Sakuyamon?" Silver nodded.

"Yeah. She's a very kind ruler that wouldn't harm anyone unless she felt the village is being threatened. So you have nothing to worry about." She reassured him as we went inside.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was waiting in the grand ballroom, which was only a few feet short of the entrance.

"I wonder where Silver and Tayla are…?" Lisa pondered. Edwardia shrugged.

"Silver said they wouldn't take long, so I'm sure they're on their way…" Just then we walked through the doorway.

"We're back." Silver smiled. Lisa walked over to them.

"Hey, you guys; how's it-." She gasped in surprise when she saw him. "Oh, my god; Natsuke, is that you?" he grinned.

"Yep, in the flesh…or should I say fur…" The twosome then embraced each other.

"I can't believe it; it's good to finally see you." He chuckled to himself.

"Trust me, I feel the same way." After things had calmed down, everyone else introduced themselves. "It's great to meet you guys; Lisa's told me a lot about you." Taka then came forward.

"All right, now that we've got the intros out of the way, let's get started." Ayame smiled.

"Yeah, it'll be party time before we know it." As they got out the decorations, I went over to Mohatu and whispered in his ear. He nodded.

"Sure, that's no problem at all." I smiled. "Thank you." He then took the box and went out the back door.

"Tayla! Are you coming or what?" Sarabi called out. I then joined the others.

ooo Maliha's POV ooo

Five hours later, I decided to end my training and went into town. Looking around, I noticed all of the other Renamon and Ronomon were much busier than usual. Then I saw two of my friends coming out of the Dreamboat Jewelry store. The rooftop was ruby like the other stores, except it had a picture of a large diamond nailed to the front.

One of them was a Ronomon with white fur and purple markings, and the other was a Renamon with pink fur and red markings. The markings resembled the shape of a heart. I called out to them. "Kopa! Rose!"

They turned around and saw me. 'Uh-oh; it's Maliha!' Kopa said mentally.

'Hide the presents, quick!' Rose hid the bags behind her back and they were gone in a flash. I went over to them. "Hi guys."

"Oh, Maliha; we didn't see you there…" Rose smiled. I realized their smiles were forced ones. I cocked my head.

"Um…is something wrong?" Kopa shook his head.

"No; why would you say that?" they laughed nervously. "Um…I just wanted to ask if you'd like to go out to lunch with me or something…"

"Sorry, we can't today…"

"Yeah; we have to um, go over to our grandmother's house. She, uh, wants us to do something for her…" Kopa finished for her. I nodded slightly.

"Oh…well, maybe some other time…"

"Yeah; see ya later." And with that, they phased out of the area.

"Well, scratch that plan off the list…" I muttered to myself. I then saw a few of my other friends near the Sunny Patches flower shop. This one had a picture of a bouquet of roses nailed to the front, and many flowers of all different varieties and colors were outside and inside the shop.

All three of these friends were Renamon, with orange fur and blue markings and armguards. They all were sisters, and there names were, Sandy, Stacy, and Jenny.

Jenny looked up and went over to me. "Hey, Maliha. Hap-!" but before she could get another word out, Stacy and Sandy instantly ran over and pulled her aside, Sandy covering her mouth with her paw. Jenny frantically tried to break free of their grasp, but they wouldn't let go.

"Shh! You idiot!" Stacy growled through her teeth, trying to calm her sister down.

"Ix-nay on the irthday-bay." Sandy hissed. The two of them gave her puzzled looks.

Stacy blinked. "Say wha-?"

'Ok, even _I_ know that sounded dumb…' Jenny smirked mentally.

Sandy groaned and slapped herself, sliding her paw down her face. "Oy vey…am I the _only_ sane one in this family?"

"Um…is everything ok over there?" I asked, concerned. They instantly stopped what they were doing.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" they said together, blushing. I quickly shook my head, dismissing the thought. "Anyway…I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to do something together today…" I trailed off as they looked around, their ears twitching slightly.

"Ok, dad; we're coming…" they turned back to me. "Sorry, Maliha; we can't today, our dad's calling us to go home now…bye!" Sandy and Stacy darted off with Jenny still in their arms, a cloud of dust now behind them.

A slight breeze blew as I lowered my head, crestfallen once again… "Man, I know those three are weird, but that definitely takes the cake…!" I slowly continued walking through town, now with a puzzling thought in my mind. 'Have all of my friends just forgotten about my birthday…?'

ooo Tayla's POV ooo

Back at the palace, most of Maliha's friends from the outside areas had arrived and were helping us decorate the ballroom; even some of the Biyomon and Hawkmon from the forest were hanging large purple streamers on the ceiling.

Natsuke was putting the finishing touches on a banner, while Mike was playing different music collections everyone had brought. (He and Taka were going to be the unofficial DJs for the party). Taka meanwhile was doing a sound check on the equipment. He leapt up to the stage where the DJ usually does his work.

He grabbed a microphone with his tail, tapped it with one of his claws, and spoke into it. "Testing, testing, 1, 2-" SCREECH! The sudden feedback came surging through the loudspeakers, catching everyone off guard. Taka jumped back, dropping the microphone, causing more feedback to come through.

Everyone covered their ears and glared at him angrily. "TAKA!"

He lowered his ears and blushed furiously. "Heh, heh…my bad…" he quietly slinked off the stage. At that moment, Lady Sakuyamon walked through the doors.

"Is everything alright in here? I heard a loud noise, so I came to check on everyone…"

"Its fine, thy Empress, except _someone_ couldn't resist killing everyone's eardrums…" I glared at Taka again and he scowled.

"What! I said I was sorry…" he mumbled to himself as he went back to Mike. She shook her head, laughing softly.

"I'm just glad everyone's doing well." She then turned to her right and saw Natsuke. "So…that's the surprise guest I've been hearing so much about?"

"Yes; his name is Natsuke and he's Maliha's closest friend."

"I see; well, I'll have to welcome him personally tonight at the celebration."

I nodded. "Yes, and thank you once again for letting us have it here." She smiled.

"It was no trouble; after all, you, Maliha and Silver are three very important citizens in Foxwood Village." I blushed a bit.

"Thank you for the compliment, thy Empress. I can only hope Maliha hasn't found out about the party…"

"Don't worry about that…I'm sure she hasn't yet. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my quarters." I bowed to her before she left the room; not soon after, Stacy, Sandy, Jenny, Kopa and Rose all came in.

"Tayla!" I looked over to them. "Guys; what's wrong?" they ran over to me, panting slightly.

"We just saw Maliha in the middle of town…" Kopa said.

"What! Is she headed this way?"

"We're not sure…Jenny almost spilled the beans, though…" Sandy and Stacy glared at her as Kopa and Rose gaped.

I gasped. "Jenny!" she looked at them annoyed.

"What? I did not!"

"Yes, you did…fortunately we were able to shut her big mouth before anything got out…" I growled.

"Damn it all; when will you learn to keep some things a secret?" I went over to the gang and got their attention.

"So you need a few of us to keep an eye on her?" Lisa asked. I nodded.

"I could do it if you want me to…" Natsuke trailed off.

"No, it'd be too risky…if she saw you now; the surprise would be ruined…"

Luna stepped forward. "Edwardia and I can make sure she doesn't come by here."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want your efforts to surprise Maliha go to waste…" I smiled.

"Alright then…you be sure to tell me if you see her; that way we could stop what we're doing immediately."

"Right." And with that, they quickly left the palace. 'I just hope they aren't too late…' I thought worriedly.

ooo Luna's POV ooo

We headed to the area Maliha was last seen, but she wasn't around. So we decided to go through town to see if any of the other citizens had seen her. We finally got a clue to where she was from Sensei MageRonomon (she was last spotted inside the Lotus Blossom coffee shop).

We peered in the windows and saw her taking a seat at the counter. Edwardia turned to me. "There she is; you remember what to do, Luna?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I've got everything under control." I then snuck through the door; on all fours, snuck inside, and into the double doors leading to the kitchen. I knew just the one who could help us with our dilemma.

Keisha listened closely to what I had to say. She nodded. "Don't worry, you can count on me."

I smiled. "Thanks; you have no idea what this means to us." I then snuck back out the door and Keisha went back to the counter.

ooo Maliha's POV ooo

I sighed heavily. 'I just can't figure it out…why are all of my friends avoiding me today of all days? Even Tayla and she's supposed to be my _best_ friend…' then Keisha went over to me.

"Hi, Maliha; what can I get you?" I looked up at her sadly.

"The usual…but make it a double…" she looked at me, concerned.

"Uh-oh…the only time you ever make it a double is if you've had a bad day…" she then conjured my drink and placed it in front of me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

After telling her what I had to say, she nodded in reply. "Well, I think I might have something to cheer you up…" I looked up at her.

"What is it?" she then handed me a piece of paper. "Someone handed this to me earlier; they didn't say their name, though…they want to meet you."

I took the note and read it to myself. I then smiled, knowing what I had to do. "Keisha, I'll see you later, ok?" she grinned.

"Alright; see ya." I then headed out the door.

The note said the mystery person wanted to meet me outside the forest; but as soon as I made it there, they were nowhere to be found. "Hmm…they must be being fashionably late." I thought aloud. I then found a comfortable spot under one of the trees, took a sip of my coffee, and waited…

It was now sunset and no one had shown up…I was feeling very frustrated by the time. "Man…what is taking them so long? If this is some idea of a sick joke, I'm so not laughing…" I then figured they weren't showing up and decided to head back to the village.

However, to my confusion I didn't see a single soul anywhere around. 'That's odd…where is everyone…?'

As I continued through town, I saw a mysterious figure standing in front of Lady Sakuyamon's palace. He wore a black cloak and the hood was covering his face, so I couldn't tell who he was. And before I could find out, he spotted me and ran inside. Without another thought, I quickly approached the castle.

There wasn't any evidence of anyone, not even Lady Sakuyamon; I then saw the door to the grand ballroom close. Cautiously, I stepped inside.

It was eerily quiet as I walked, with the exception of my footsteps echoing in the darkness.

"Hello? Is anybody in here?" my tail twitched nervously as I thought I heard hushed voices behind me. "What the-?" my mind raced the entire time; I turned around when the lights suddenly flashed on, and gasped at what I saw.

Streamers, confetti, and balloons exploded from the ceiling as digimon and humans jumped out from nowhere and everywhere, all of them screaming "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MALIHA!"

My eyes widened and my jaw fell to the floor as I looked around in shock. Everyone in Foxwood was there, including many of my friends I hadn't seen since I graduated from the Dojo. The entire ballroom was decorated and there were buffet tables filled with Chinese and Japanese foods; there was even a giant birthday cake. And no party would be complete without a DJ to play music.

It took me a few seconds before I was able to speak. "Wh…what? Who did all this?"

"Who do you think?" Tayla and the gang stepped forward; she and Silver came over and placed a tiara on my head and a purple cloak on my back. I looked at her. "Tay? How did-?"

"Hey; I couldn't have done it without the gang…" she smirked. "And a certain other someone…" I blinked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"She means me…" The large crowd then made room for the mystery person to come through. When he was in front of me, he whipped off his cloak revealing… "Natsuke!"

He smiled. "It's me, alright." I embraced him lovingly, as he blushed. "I can't believe this…how'd you get here?"

"You can thank Silver for that one; besides, I know you'd beat me to a pulp if I ever missed your birthday…"

I smirked and playfully elbowed him. "Got that right." Everyone laughed when that was said.

Mike and Taka went up to the DJ stand and Mike grabbed a microphone. "Ok, enough with this mushy stuff…LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Taka started the music, and with that, everyone went straight to the dance floor.

After about an hour, most of the guests began helping themselves to the food; meanwhile I was with the gang and most of the presents had been passed around.

Kopa and Rose came forward. "Here, Maliha, sorry if we made you feel bad earlier." They handed me their gifts: a gold bracelet with a silver yin-yang pendant attached, and a matching ring.

"Thank you." I smiled. Sandy, Jenny and Stacy came after them, carrying a medium-sized bouquet of roses.

"We heard that you liked roses, so we decided to get you some." Jenny said. I chuckled to myself. "Thanks, Jenny."

Finally Natsuke came forward, took my paw, and whispered in my ear. "I hope you don't mind, but I want to give you my gift later on tonight at your place, alright?" he winked at me.(A/N: I hope you guys have a good imagination about that particular gift, 'cause I'm not going to reveal it here :P )

I blushed lightly. "Ok…"

"Hey, you do know Maliha and I live together, right Natsuke?" Tayla said, folding her arms. Natsuke turned around and laughed nervously.

"Heh…of course, Tayla…I was just saying-." She smirked.

"It's all right; I knew what you meant." The rest of the gang snickered, knowing what that meant.

ooo Natsuke's POV ooo

Everyone continued to enjoy themselves at the party; a little while later, all of the Tamer's D-Powers started going off. "Huh?" Lisa unclipped hers to take a look. "Uh-oh…"

I looked at her. "What's up?"

"Trouble, that's what." The rest of the gang ran over to us. Static electricity began to flow through Taka's tuft of fur.

"Yeah; and from what I'm feelin' it's a strong one…"

"Well, let's go!" and with that, we quickly left the ballroom. On the way out, we ran into Lady Sakuyamon, who had a look of concern on her face.

"Your highness, there's an evil digimon outside Foxwood Village." Mike told her.

"I know; and as my strongest warriors, you already know I want you to be careful as well…" we all nodded and bowed to her.

"Don't worry, thy Empress; we'll make sure no evil passes through." Tayla said before we rushed out the door. All of the digimon were engulfed in cocoons of data as they quickly began to digivolve.

"Taka digivolve to…"

"Luna digivolve to…"

"Maliha digivolve to…"

"Tayla digivolve to…"

"Silver digivolve to…" All of their data was reformatted as their cocoons finally broke away as fast as they appeared.

"LIOMON!"

"ANGEWOMON!"

"KUBIMON!"

"TAOMON!" Tayla and Silver shouted together as we raced out of the village and into the forest path. I blinked in surprise.

"Uh, since when could Tayla digivolve to Taomon?" Edwardia and Lisa smirked at me.

"Long story; but we'll fill you in on it later…" Once we made it outside the forest path, a large digital field started to spread.

Taka bared his large claws. "It's coming, gang; be ready for anything…" he growled as he began to look around.

All of us stood our ground as the field spread; suddenly we heard an evil laugh as a shadowy figure broke through. "Aah, it looks like I have some new opponents…well; whoever you are, you'll be no match for me…"

Maliha snarled. "Come on out and show yourself!" Silver and Tayla conjured their swords.

"Yeah, we know you're out there."

"Eager ones, eh; this ought to be interesting…" The shadowy figure finally broke through; however, he wasn't anything like we thought he would be.

This digimon resembled a small, old man with grey hair all over his head, covering his eyes; and a matching beard. He wore what looked like very dusty rags, and his large feet were sticking out. Finally, he held a cane with lion's paw on the top. (His weapon of choice)

We all sweatdropped. "You've gotta be kidding me…" I mumbled.

"There's no way _that_ can be a digimon…" Mike groaned.

Taka narrowed his eyes, smirking. "He's nothin' but an old geezer…" The little guy's veins popped as he stared at him angrily.

"Hey, you'd better watch what you say before I pummel ya into next week!" Taka got into his fighting stance.

"Keh; I'd like to see ya try it!" he leapt at the digimon. "THUNDER OF THE KINGS!" he launched a large burst of static electricity at him.

Lisa took another look at her D-Power and gasped. "Uh, Taka I wouldn't do that if I were-." But it was too late…

"GENTLEMAN'S PUNCH!" at that moment, the little guy unleashed a huge amount of energy in his left hand, and threw a powerful uppercut at Taka, making a direct hit. The force of the punch sent him flying and he landed hard on the ground.

"You…" Lisa finished as he crashed. We winced.

"Ok…maybe he _is _a digimon…" Maliha blinked in surprise.

"You'd better believe it, you guys; that's Jijimon…an ancient digimon at _Mega level_! Special attacks: Gentleman's Punch and Claw of Doom…"

"Oh, boy…this isn't good…" Silver replied.

"What was your first clue, genius! CLAW OF DOOM!" Jijimon then leapt up and swung his cane, aiming its claws at Silver and Tayla; fortunately they were able to block them with their swords. "THOUSAND SPELLS!" Tayla then leapt up high into the air and unleashed thousands of red spell papers from her sleeves. However, Jijimon was able to dodge them.

"A feisty one, eh? Well take this!" he swiped his cane at Tayla, but Maliha was able to cover her.

"FOX TAIL INFERNO!" she launched her flames at him; they contacted, but they flared out.

He sneered at her. "Heh, it's gonna take more than that to defeat me, sister!" she only snarled in response as she ran at him.

"DRAGON WHEEL!" she then unleashed her attack at him, but he was able to doge that as well.

'Damn he's fast…maybe I can sneak up on him from behind.' Taka then lunged at him, revealing his sharp teeth. "CRITICAL STRIKE!"

"GENTLEMAN'S PUNCH!" Jijimon leapt up again and unleashed yet another powerful left hook at Taka, connecting in his side. He roared as he crash-landed once again, reverting back to his rookie form.

"TAKA!" Mike quickly ran over to him as Luna, Silver, and Tayla all leapt at him.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

"TALISMAN OF LIGHT!" they launched their most powerful attacks at him, and even though they hit him dead on…it had no effect whatsoever.

"CLAW OF DOOM!" he swiped his cane and hit all three of them at once with great force, sending them flying.

"No!" Maliha snarled louder as her friends fell. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH HIM!" she then leapt in the air as a larger cocoon of data engulfed her. I watched in awe as the process began.

"Maliha matrix digivolve to…" the cocoon then broke away. "TAOMON!" she conjured her sword and blocked his cane before he used his attack again.

The rest of us watched as their bout continued even longer than expected, with Maliha clashing her sword against his cane. 'I know regular attacks won't work…but maybe if I could catch him off guard.' however before she could make another move…

"I must admit you make a worthy opponent, but I'm afraid it's the end of the line for you…" he smirked evilly. "GENTLEMAN'S PUNCH!" it was him that caught her off guard with a direct hit in the mouth.

"CLAW OF DOOM!" he then swiped at her twice with his cane, both attacks making contact. She fell to her knees, and landed on the ground.

"MALIHA!" I quickly ran over to her as she reverted back to her Renamon form.

'Oh man; he's way too strong, what are we going to do?' Edwardia panicked. I cradled Maliha's unconscious body in my arms.

"Maliha, come on, speak to me, Maliha!"

Jijimon cackled evilly. "Well, it looks like I was wrong about her; she was nothing but a weakling."

I growled, staring angrily at him; Maliha finally began to open her eyes. "Natsuke…?" she said, merely above a whisper. I sighed in relief; silently thanking God she was still alive.

"Maliha; I know he's too strong for us now, but there's still one thing we haven't tried, but we'll have to work together." She looked up at me.

"You don't mean…" I nodded. "It might be the only way to defeat him."

"It doesn't matter what you do, you'll never defeat me…" he sneered. Maliha nodded as we stood up.

"Let's do it…" I nodded in response as we stood a few feet apart from each other. We then slowly danced from side to side (like something from Dragonball Z).

"Fu…sion HA!" and as soon as our hands touched, a bright circle of energy and light quickly surrounded us. Then our bodies surged with a new power as they began to fuse together. The rest of the gang (and Jijimon) covered their eyes from the blinding light. After a few more moments, the light flashed away as we stepped out in our new form. "MATSUKE!"

We now looked like a combination of ourselves, including having Maliha's body and eyes along with my hair. We still had on my blue jeans but we now wore a gray tank-top on our chest, and we also had both of our yin-yang necklaces and both of our tails flowing behind us.

Everyone else looked up in awe. Tayla's eyes widened. "Oh my, god…"

"That-that's incredible!" Lisa gasped.

Jijimon's body shivered in fear at the sight of us.

"You know, we normally respect our elders, but we'll make an exception for you."

He growled. "CLAW OF DOOM!" we sneered at him.

"Sorry, not today…!" we then used Maliha's sword and sliced his cane out of his hands, also chopping both of his arms off in the process. Everyone else looked in shock as his arms and his cane vanished into data.

He whimpered and then tried to run away, already knowing he was defeated; of course we were too fast as we flew after him and boxed him in a dead end.

"It looks like _you're _the one who's weak." We curled our body as a familiar burst of energy came shining through. "DIAMOND STORM!" we then unleashed an even more powerful Diamond Storm, and all of the crystals made contact. Jijimon yelled as his data was finally deleted.

Everyone watched as we then took in his data; after which we landed on our feet, and joined them. Edwardia took out her D-Power as the info came up on screen.

"That's Matsuke; a Mega-level digimon. Their Diamond Storm attack is more powerful than all of the Diamond Storms of 100 Renamons put together!"

"Woah…" They looked at us in awe. We smiled.

"We're glad you guys are impressed with our latest form. However, we'd better head back to the palace and tell Lady Sakuyamon he's been defeated."

They left as we reverted back into our separate bodies. We then held each other's hands as we headed back to the village.

ooo Maliha's POV ooo

Everyone cheered the minute we entered the grand ballroom; apparently, they all watched the entire battle through Lady Sakuyamon's psychic powers. All of my friends gathered around me, every one of them either telling us how cool the battle was or asking questions about Matsuke. Natsuke and I laughed.

"Take it easy you guys…"

"Yeah; we'll tell you everything!"

Suddenly, Lady Sakuyamon came over to us and everyone kneeled. "I'm certain that everyone in Foxwood would like to thank these brave warriors for defeating the evil that was upon us." Everyone rose as soon as that was said.

The rest of the gang grinned at us. "Actually, you should really thank Maliha and Natsuke, your highness." Taka said.

"Yeah; _they _were the ones that actually defeated Jijimon, after all." Tayla replied in agreement.

She nodded. "Very well then…" she then presented two familiar medals (they were familiar since Lisa and Silver were the last to earn them just months before). "For you, Maliha, I am proud to present to you the Foxwood Metal of Honor; and for Natsuke, the Metal of Merit, making you an honorary citizen of Foxwood Village."

Everyone cheered even louder than last time as she placed the medals around our necks. We bowed to her in respect. "Thank you, your highness." We said together.

She then raised her staff. "Let the celebration continue!" Soon after she said that, a loud whooshing noise followed by a bright flash of light appeared through the castle walls. Everyone quickly headed out the back door and to our surprise, there were fireworks outside.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful…!" I gasped looking up at the display. Tayla and Natsuke went over to my side, smirking as Tayla whispered in my ear. "In case you were wondering, _that_ was what was inside that box this morning…"

I blinked at her in surprise. "No way…" they only winked at me.

"Happy birthday, Maliha." They smiled warmly.

"Thanks you guys." I smiled back as our tails intertwined as we continued watching the colorful lights brighten the night sky.

**THE END**

That was the longest one-shot I've ever done…

Silver: (she smiles) hey, at least it's finished; and I'm sure the readers are very grateful for this bonus one-shot.

Yeah, you're right…and since I posted the 4th one-shot late yesterday evening, there haven't been any reviews for it yet, but as they come, I'll add them to the list, so be sure to R&R!

So until next time…SEE YA!

(A/N: I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for doing this just now, but...sadly Foxwood Village doesn't belong to me...it belongs to Mistress of Serenity who wrote the Digital Romance stories-however, she's given me permission to use it in future stories, so at least that's something to be thankful for, right?)


	7. 6 Happy Anniversary, Silver!

Silver: (she and the rest of you look at me with angry eyes)

(Sweatdrops) I know why you guys are angry with me…it's because this story's 2 days late…

Silver: Humph! (Turns away from me, arms folded) you were supposed to post it Tuesday (starts crying) …for our anniversary…

(Kneels apologetically) I know, Silver; and I'm really sorry…but school kept me busy and-

Silver: (angrily) School _**always**_ keeps you busy!

(Hesitates) Anyway…in this one-shot, we celebrate our first year anniversary as partner and tamer; and this story's dedicated to all of you who've been with us since that day…it might be on the short side, but I hope you enjoy- (notices Silver has left the room) Hey, Silver; wait up! (Chases after her)

6. (Happy Anniversary, Silver!)

A gentle breeze was blowing through the trees as I made my way down the empty sidewalks. The leaves had changed colors and they were now falling to the ground. A sure sign that fall had arrived once again.

'Hmm…I wonder why Silver didn't pick me up as usual…' I thought to myself.

Today seemed like a special day, and it wasn't because classes had started up again at school (of course, school's never that special anyway…). A smile then graced my lips as it suddenly dawned on me: today was the first anniversary of when Silver and I first became partners. 'She must have a special night planned for the two of us…'

-

ooo Silver's POV ooo

Little did Lisa know; I was indeed planning something special for her…

I smiled. "There…I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be…" I finished setting up her gift just as Lisa's mother came into the room.

"Well, I'm off now; and if Lisa asks where I am, just tell her I've been called in to work, alright?" she winked at me. I nodded. (She and I had already discussed Lisa's surprise beforehand and she so she was going out with Lisa's step dad for the night).

"Alright; and thanks again for all the help, Anna."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, Silver. Have fun, now." She said before stepping out of the room.

-

ooo Normal POV ooo

A little while later, I came walking in through the front door. "Man…what a day…" I thought aloud, placing my backpack in its usual place in a corner of the room. At that moment, two furry paws come up from behind and covered my eyes.

"Guess who?"

I laughed to myself. "Silver…"

She whirled me around playfully. "You know you're getting too good at that…" she smirked. I held her close as we kissed each other deeply. After we broke it, we sat down on the bed and I handed Silver her gift.

"Here, Silv. Happy Anniversary." She grinned at me as she took the box. "Lisa…you didn't have to-."

I cut her off. "Nonsense…it is a special day, after all; I hope you like it." She smiled as she undid the red ribbon and opened the lid of the box, gasping happily as she saw what was inside. It was a gorgeous kimono made from ruby red silk and had beautiful cherry blossom leaves all around it. The straps of the kimono were silver to match her fur.

"Lisa this is amazing! How did you know?" I chuckled to myself.

"I figured you would like it after we went window shopping in Foxwood Village a couple of weeks back." She embraced me lovingly.

"Thank you so much!" I blushed softly. "It was no trouble at all. I was saving for a special occasion, anyway."

"I've gotta try this on." She then phased into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

I smiled. "I didn't know she'd like it _that_ much…" after a few minutes of waiting, Silver finally came out in her new kimono; and just as I thought, it fit her perfectly. She twirled around, showing it off.

"Well, how do I look?" she grinned. I smirked at her.

"Beautiful as always, Silver." She blushed a bit, smiling at me.

"Of course…I didn't forget your gift, Lisa. It's waiting in the digital world." She walked out the door and I followed close behind, locking the door behind me.

-------------------------

ooo Silver's POV ooo

Once we were in the woods behind Lisa's house, I checked to see if there was anyone else around. After I sensed there was no one, I then closed my eyes as a familiar aura of light surrounded me. The light then shot out into a clearing and the portal to the digital world was formed in front of us.

Lisa smiled at me as we took each other's hands and walked through it. We reappeared in our secret place; (The part with the cherry blossom trees). She looked around. "Um…Silver; I don't notice anything different…"

I smirked. "Oh, don't worry, Lisa. You'll know it when you see it…" While she was distracted, I conjured a few items, including her stereo; I placed it in the gazebo while she had her back turned. It already had a CD inside, so all I had to do was press play.

As soon as I did, a familiar love song began to play; well, it would be familiar to Lisa, since she listens to slow songs all the time, anyway…at that moment, she turned around and gasped. In the little time I had, I managed to decorate the entire area and set up a special dinner for us. She looked around. "Silver…how did you do all this???"

I gave her a warm embrace. "Oh, it was nothing really; it was just a little something I whipped up for you." She smirked at me, raising an eyebrow. I chuckled softly, knowing what that meant.

"Actually, it was a trick I learned from Lady Sakuyamon…fortunately; I was able to learn it just in time for tonight."

She laughed. "You never cease to amaze me, you know that…" I smiled as we sat down to enjoy our meal.

-

It was nighttime when we finished our meal, so we look at the stars for a while. The gentle sound of the Digi-gnomes playing amongst the cherry blossoms added to the romantic mood.

"It's almost hard to believe we've been together for a year now, Lisa…" I mused, playfully wrapping my tail around her waist.

She nodded. "Yeah…especially considering all we've been though together…" she looked up at me. "Of course there have been some good times, too."

"Of course, every moment I spend with you is enjoyable." I kissed her gently on the forehead as she blushed lightly.

"I can say the same for you, Silv." She replied, returning the kiss. Suddenly, the CD switched to another love song, this time it was familiar to the both of us. Lisa then got up and took my paw.

"Would you care to dance?" I smirked.

"Since when can_ you_ dance, anyway?" She only twirled me around, stopping me at just the right point. "Let's just say that this was something that I was learning just in time for tonight…" she winked playfully at me. I smiled back, taking her by the hands as we began to dance slowly to the music.

(A/N: Damn it…I forgot to mention that I don't own the song All My Life by KC & Jojo)

**I Will Never Find Another Lover  
Sweeter Than You  
Sweeter Than You  
And I Will Never Find Another Lover  
More Precious Than You  
More Precious Than You  
Girl You Are…  
Close To Me You're Like My Mother,  
Close To Me You're Like My Father,  
Close To Me You're Like My Sister,  
Close To Me You're Like My Brother  
And You Are The Only One My Everything  
And For You This Song I Sing...**

**All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I…That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too**

I smiled to myself. 'Who knew Lisa was this romantic…' I thought to myself as she twirled me around once again, then dipped me and brought me back up as soon as the next verse began, picking up the tempo in perfect sync to the music.

**Said I Promise To Never Fall In Love With A Stranger  
You're All I'm Thinking Of  
I Praise The Lord Above  
For Sending Me Your Love  
I Cherish Every Hug  
I Really Love You**

**All My Life (Ohhhh…Baby, Baby)  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I...That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too**

As we continued to dance, the digi-gnomes flew around us, their lights twinkling in the night sky. I closed my eyes and listened to the lyrics, memories of when I first met Lisa and all that we had been though came back to me at that very moment.

**You're All That I Ever Know,  
When You Smile All My Face Always Seems To Glow,  
You Turned My Life Around,  
You Picked Me Up When I Was Down,  
You're All That I've Ever Known,  
When You Smile My Face Glows  
You Picked Me Up When I Was Down  
Say...You're All That I've Ever Known  
When You Smile My Face Glows  
You Picked Me Up When I Was Down  
And I Hope That You  
Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too**

I then caressed Lisa gently and placed my head behind hers as we continued to sway to the music, my eyes closed out of enjoyment. I could tell she was smiling back at me as the song went into the final chorus.

**All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I...That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too  
**

As the song finally came to a close, she slowly dipped me one last time and brought me back up, giving me a loving kiss on the lips. I returned the kiss, murring deeply. "Thank you…not just for tonight, but for everything." I said, after we broke the kiss.

She smiled at me lovingly. "Hey, I should be the one thanking _you_…I don't know what I'd ever do without you in my life, Silver…"

I returned the smile. "I can say the same thing about you, Lisa." We embraced each other once again; and we stayed in that position as shooting stars traveled across the sky.

**THE END**

-------------------------

Meanwhile…

(Finally finds Silver sitting outside her house in a tree) C'mon Silver, don't be this way…you know I didn't mean for the story to be late…

Silver: (she turns away from me) I don't know why you did that…and on our anniversary no less…

(Smiles) well, at least it's finished now…and if you come down, I'll have something to show you back inside…

Silver: (at that, she leaps down from the tree and follows Renaki back to her house) alright…

(As soon as we open the door to her house, all of our friends, including the reviewers of our stories are there…and the entire house is decorated)

Everyone: (shouting) HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!!!

Silver: (she gasps, then turns to Renaki) how long have you been planning this???

Tayla: she actually wanted to do this Tuesday, but since the story was delayed, she had to postpone…

Maliha: yeah, she never meant for the story to be late, though…

Silver: (she smiles at her) aww…I can never stay mad at you… (She then embraces her) thank you

(returns the embrace) you're welcome, Silv (she then gives her a deep, loving kiss as the audience awws at them)

Taka: (he smirks) ok…well, since these two are pre occupied at the moment, we'll give the shout outs to the reviewers.

Luna: And they are:

**ShadowJ51**

**Natsuke1985**

**And**

**SassyOMG2282! **

They all reviewed the 4th and 5th one-shots, and Renaki's already informed us that the 7th one-shot won't be posted until next month, so be sure to keep an eye out for that one!

Maliha: SEE YA!!


	8. 7 A New Arrival in Foxwood

Silver: First off, we'd like to apologize for the story coming out late…there was a tragic death in Renaki's family last month so we couldn't get it out in time…second, we're surprised to see that the One-shot Collection's received as many reviews as it did, but we're happy nonetheless.

For this one-shot, we wanted to do something special for one of our friends from our other homepage, Furaffinity; Kurisu Shiro, aka Kuri. We've been doing RPs with him for months, so we decided to let his fursona have a guest appearance in our stories.

Silver: He arrives to Foxwood Village for the first time, to visit Lady Sakuyamon, but little do we or any of the others know, that there'll soon be something big happening between the twosome. What is it? You have to read to find out, so let's get started!

(A/N: Disclaimer: Renaki does not own Kuri's fursona…)

7. (A New Arrival in Foxwood)

ooo Lady Sakuyamon's POV ooo

It was a typical autumn morning as I awakened from my slumber. About fifteen minutes later, I had taken care of my morning routine and afterwards began to make my way down the long corridor from my bedroom towards the spiral staircase leading towards the front entrance.

However, before I made it to the stairs, I sensed something coming from behind me. I whirled around and to my surprise; I saw a strange portal leading from the digital realm. It wasn't aquamarine and silver, like the portals the citizens of Foxwood and I could create…this one in particular was more of a golden color with violet rings around it. At that moment, a strange object attached to a long rope, came through the portal, and went back as quickly as it came…

"What in the…" I had no idea where it came from, or where it would lead to; but something told me I was going to find out soon enough.

Cautiously, I stepped towards the wall, and knelt down in front of it. Using my psychic powers, I tried to get a better look without stepping into the gateway. After about 5 minutes, I finally got a clear image…

-----------------------------

Meanwhile, in the real world…

In a medieval-style gothic castle, a tall figure was dressed in a pair of goggles and a white lab coat. He was standing in front of a large, high-tech gate. He pulled the rope out of the gateway and took a closer look at the object, which was a feather duster, and smiled.

"Well, it seems that my gateway to the digital realm was a success…" he then took off his lab coat, revealing his true form, a hell-fire kitsune. He had black fur cascading down his entire body, with the exception of the fire-red tips on his six tails. He also had long black hair and emerald eyes. He removed his goggles and placed his rectangular glasses on his nose.

"Now that my gateway is complete, there is still one question left unanswered…where in the digital world does this portal lead to?" he leaned forward to get a better look…

-

I gasped as his eyes met mine…I knew kitsunes had lived in the digital realm, but I was surprised to discover one in the real world; and I suspected he felt the same way. As far as I knew, no one knows that I myself am half-kitsune, thanks to my father…but I digress…

Before I could find out more about him…

"Your highness?" a sudden voice came from behind and caught me off guard; causing my psychic powers to cancel the connection. I was relieved to see that it was Traci, one of the Renamon maids who worked on my corridor of the palace. She had orange fur and dark blue markings. She was also wearing a maid's outfit.

She bowed in respect. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you…is everything alright?" I stood facing her.

"I thought I saw something suspicious coming from behind me earlier…" I replied, turning my head towards the wall. The portal had mysteriously vanished. "However, there's nothing there at the moment…" Traci cocked her head. "That's odd…what do you think it was, your highness?"

"I don't know; but something tells me we'll all find out…" after that was said, I made my way down the stairs and out the front gate. Traci blinked softly.

'I wonder what that was all about…' she thought as she returned to her daily duties.

-----------------------------

A few hours later, I was making my way through the heart of the village, where all of the citizens were either taking care of their own duties with their Tamers, or just enjoying the day. I smiled as I saw some of the younger kits of the village playing amongst the flowers in the gardens surrounding the village.

I then spotted Lisa, Silver and her family window shopping in the town square. There was something different about Lyoko's appearance, however. I then realized she had digivolved to a Renamon that was slightly shorter than her sisters. She still had her silver fur, but she now had sky blue markings and armguards to match her eyes.

"Well, isn't this a lovely surprise." I said, catching the family's attention.

"Your highness; it's good to see you out and about." Mohatu replied.

Lisa smiled. "Out on your daily patrol?" I nodded.

"Yes; and then I noticed that young Lyoko has finally become a Renamon." Silver smiled as Lyoko blushed a bit.

"She digivolved back on the 4th of this month during her first battle with a Bakemon. It was her 6th birthday as well." I nodded in understanding.

"I see; well, congratulations are certainly in order here, Lyoko."

"Thanks, your highness." She grinned as her sisters beamed at her. I turned to Lisa and Silver.

"Lisa; Silver, could the two of you meet me at the palace with your friends later on today? There's something I need to discuss with you." I whispered.

Silver blinked. "Is there something wrong?

I turned to leave. "All questions will be answered later…just be sure all of your friends are at the palace…" I then continued on my patrol. The twosome shrugged as they left with the family.

-----------------------------

Later that afternoon, I lead Silver and her friends up the stairs leading to the exact area where the new gateway appeared.

"So let me get this straight, your highness; you're sayin' a portal appeared in the hallway??" Taka asked, confused.

"Yes; and it was unfamiliar to me." Luna looked up.

"Is there_ anything_ you can tell us about it?"

"Well, all I do know is that it was not like the ones the citizens and myself can create; and it was leading from this realm to the real world…although I have no clue exactly where in the real world it was from…"

"That's strange…did you get a glimpse of the other side your highness?" Mike inquired.

"I wasn't able to get all of the details, since my psychic powers cancelled out the connection; but I think it was a-." At that moment, my ears perked up. "Hmm…?"

The others turned to me. "What is it?" Edwardia asked.

"There's something outside the village…but it's not a Digimon…"

"Huh? That's weird…"

"But it's true; if it was one, I would've felt it." Taka said, growling a bit. There was no static electricity going through his fur as it normally would.

"Well, why are we just standing here? Let's go already!" Maliha said as I lead them out of the palace.

ooo Tayla's POV ooo

There was a huge commotion going on throughout the citizens of the village; apparently, they had sensed the newcomer as well. Lady Sakuyamon made her way through the large crowd and created a path for us to follow her. When we finally got through, we were surprised to see what looked like a kitsune with black fur and six long tails. The kitsune was on the ground and his fur was a bit mussed up.

I turned to Natsuke, who was amongst the crowd. "Natsuke, what's going on?"

He turned to me. "You're not going to believe it, Tayla; but this guy actually fell out of the sky a few minutes ago through a portal!"

Maliha gaped. "What!? You're not serious??"

Kopa and Rose joined us. "He's dead serious, Maliha; we were walking with him when we saw it with our own eyes!" As the others watched, Lady Sakuyamon went over to the kitsune.

He slowly started to get up, placing his paw on his head. "Man…I feel like I got hit by a truck…" he began to look around. "Where am I??"

Lady Sakuyamon looked down at him. "You're in Foxwood Village…" she answered.

He looked up at her, blinking softly. "Foxwood Village? Oh my…I must be in the digital realm, then…" she nodded.

"Yes, that's correct; who are you?"

The kitsune managed to stand after a few moments, and bowed to her. "My name is Kurisu Shiro, but you may call me Kuri. And who might you be, milady?"

She smiled. "I am Lady Sakuyamon and I am the Empress of this village…you seemed to have come a long way from here."

He nodded. "I have; I actually emerged from the real world not too long ago…apparently, I still need to work on my landing…" he sweatdropped a bit, rubbing the back of his head. She chuckled softly.

"Yes, apparently; well, I suggest you follow me back to the palace, Kuri; you look like you could use a breather." The villagers then let her pass as Kuri followed her, a few of them talking amongst themselves, while the others left the area to return to their daily duties.

ooo Kuri's POV ooo

I looked around in complete amazement as I followed Lady Sakuyamon to the palace; along the way, she introduced me to her friends and the main places of the village. Never in my life had I seen such beauty around me…not just Foxwood Village, but the Empress herself…I blushed a bit realizing what I just thought; however, it was true…I had fallen in love with her…

After a while, we finally made it to the palace and I was settled in. I looked around in awe. "This is a lovely home you have here, your highness." I said, trying to break the ice.

"Thank you; I designed it myself many years ago when I first became Empress. I used my psychic powers to create it."

"Psychic powers?" I asked, curiously. She nodded; somehow, I knew she too was trying to break the ice…perhaps she was feeling the same way I was? I had to find out…

"Tell me; what other powers do you have, your highness?"

"There's no need to be so formal with me, Kuri…you may call me Sakuya." I nodded, calming down a bit. (A/N: oh, and from now on; Lady Sakuyamon will be dubbed as Sakuya from here on out…it's for the sake of time…that _and_ I got tired of typing her formal name…)

Silver and her friends blinked softly as we continued talking. "Ok…there's definitely something different about her today…"

Maliha nodded in agreement. "That's for sure…"

Sakuya grinned. "Well, that's enough about me…tell me something about yourself, Kuri."

I smiled, my pentagram necklace glowing a little. "I'm a hellfire kitsune, so I control the power of fire and shadow; I'm also adept at portals, a degree of summoning, shifting, and a few other talents." I created a dark purple flame in my paw to demonstrate.

Taka came over to us. "What other talents do you have, Kuri?"

"Well, I'm an alchemist; I also like to tinker around with electronics every now and again. In fact, I finished working on a gateway to the digital realm just a few hours ago…" I hesitated a bit, blushing slightly. "That's pretty much how I got here, Sakuya…"

She chuckled to herself. "I was wondering where that gateway led to…it was from your house, wasn't it?"

"Of course, my manor pales in comparison to yours…" I conjured a photograph of myself standing in front of my 'castle'. I was dressed in my best kimono; it was black with fiery red trim, and had flames at the bottom of the pants and sleeves.

"I wouldn't say that, Kuri; I think it's a lovely home…"

I smiled. "Thank you; it's more of a Gothic/Japanese style manor, but it has all of the modern comforts of home."

"I'd love to see the inside of it sometime, Kuri." She replied, handing the photograph back to me.

I nodded. "Of course; but I'm a bit wiped out from my landing earlier…"

She smiled. "Say no more; you're more than welcome to stay with me if you'd like to."

I blinked softly. "Really, I don't mean to intrude, Sakuya-."

"Nonsense; there's plenty of room here, besides, I'm certain the others would love to show you around Foxwood tomorrow." I turned around and saw the smiles on her friends' faces.

"It'd be great, Kuri; we'd be able to introduce ya to all of our friends, and show you the best places, too." Tayla grinned.

"Yeah; we'd love it if you stayed with us for a while…" Luna nodded.

"Well…I have been meaning to find a place to relocate my manor…so I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stick around."

"Alright then, it's settled; you can stay in one of the guestrooms upstairs for the time being…of course, I'll have to give you the grand tour of the palace tomorrow after you've rested a bit."

I nodded a bit. "That would be great, and thank you."

"You know; of all the times _we've_ been here…we've never been upstairs; only to the grand ballroom…" Taka thought aloud.

Sakuya laughed softly. "Well then, I suppose you'll _all_ have to be here when I give Kuri the tour…it's the least I could do especially after you've all helped to protect the village for so long. And of course you may visit all of the areas of the palace at anytime you wish."

"Thanks, your highness." Lisa smiled.

"Yeah; we really appreciate it." Edwardia agreed.

She nodded softly. "It's no trouble at all."

Silver turned around and saw the sun setting through the walls of the castle. "Well, it's getting late; we'd better get going now."

Sakuya bowed. "Very well, all of you have a safe trip back home."

They all bowed in respect. "We will, your highness and good night to you both." Tayla said as they made their way out of the palace. Sakuya stood.

"Well, we'd better get you settled in, Kuri." She smiled as she headed towards a spiral staircase leading upstairs to the second floor of the palace. I followed her as she showed me to my room.

"If you need me, I'll be in my quarters right next door." I nodded as I got a peek inside. It was very elegant with a nice purple and gold theme to it, and there was even a large canopy bed in the middle.

"It seems that you and I share the same taste in furniture, Sakuya."

She blushed slightly. "Thank you for the compliment, Kuri. Good night." She bowed to me before going inside.

"Good night." I bowed to her before I headed towards the guestroom; it was similar to hers, except it had a black and red theme to it…coincidently enough, those were my favorite colors. I snapped my fingers, and I was instantly out of my daily attire, switching into a pair of jeans that I normally wear to bed.

'What a nice room…' I thought as I lay down in the large canopy bed. I sighed before I turned out the lights; the moonlight shining through the castle walls. 'I wonder if I'll have a chance with Sakuya. Oh well, it never hurts to try…' I thought before I drifted off to sleep.

ooo Sakuya's POV ooo

I sighed a bit as I got into my evening attire. 'I wonder why I suddenly feel this way…I've never felt this way around a male before…but then again, it's my first time meeting up with a kitsune from the real world…I suppose only time will tell if I discover that he feels the same way…' I thought to myself as I retired for the night.

-----------------------------

ooo Kuri's POV ooo

The sunlight glistened through the castle walls as I woke up the next morning. I then headed out into the corridor where Sakuya was waiting for me.

She smiled. "Good morning, Kuri; did you sleep well last night?"

I nodded, bowing to her. "Well enough I say; your beds are very comfortable, Sakuya."

"I'm glad to hear that; now if you need to freshen up, the bathroom's the 5th door to your left."

"I shouldn't be too long…I know the others are supposed to be back for the tour of the palace." I smiled as I made my way towards the bathroom.

-

ooo Sakuya's POV ooo

As I waited for Kuri to return, Silver, her family (minus Mohatu) and friends came up the stairs.

They bowed in respect. "Good morning, your highness; I hope you don't mind that I brought my family to come along for the tour."

"Of course not, Silver; everyone is welcome here." I replied. At that moment, Kuri returned dressed in the same kimono that he was wearing in the photograph he had shown me. "Ah, our guest has arrived…and looking very handsome, I might add." Silver's sisters giggled softly, as Kuri blushed a bit.

"Thank you, Sakuya…" he looked next to Silver. "And let me guess…this must be Silver's family…"

They bowed as they all introduced themselves. "It's nice to meet you all." He then looked inside the bronze baby carriage; his heart melting at the sight of the little Reremon. "And who's this little vixen?"

"That's Diamond; she's the baby of the family." Ayame replied.

Diamond looked up at Kuri, giggling softly, and then caressed the side of his face with her tail. He blinked a bit as everyone smiled warmly at the scene.

Sarabi chuckled softly. "That's just Diamond's way of saying hello, Kuri."

He smiled. "So I see."

"Well, now; if this is everyone, we can begin the tour."

"Mohatu couldn't make it since he had his music class today." Imani said.

"I understand. Now if everyone will just follow me…" I then lead everyone down the long corridor.

ooo Kuri's POV ooo

I whispered in Imani's ear. "Is Mohatu your husband, Imani?"

She nodded, whispering back. "Yes; he's the town's music teacher. If you want, we can stop by his classroom for a visit before we show you the rest of Foxwood."

I nodded. "Why not. I'm a musician myself, anyway, so it could be fun."

She smiled as Sakuya led us, pointing out the different rooms along the way, opening the doors with each room. "This is just an example of many of the guestrooms that are here." The room was just as elegant as her room, except it had different colors.

After everyone took a look inside, she continued. "And this is the entertainment room." My eyes widened at the sight. "Oh wow…"

Sakuya stepped aside, allowing everyone to take a look inside. The room had quite a large selection of games, including pool and quite a few arcade games as well.

"This is awesome…!" Sasami grinned, her tail twitching excitedly.

"Quite a few of the tamers from the younger citizens have been introducing me to some of the games they play; so I decided to create a room for the younger kits here, and of course visitors are welcome as well."

I stepped forward and ran a paw over a machine gun controller. "I will have to come down here. I have never had access to a free play house of the dead machine."

Sakuya chuckled softly. "Of course, Kuri; you're more than welcome to come here." I nodded and stepped back as she closed the door behind her.

-

Later, after she shown us some of the regular rooms of the palace. She led us downstairs to another room of the palace. It was a nice room that had toys and some video game systems as well as a rack of kid friendly DVDs; there were even some younger kits playing inside.

"Some of my servants have kits of their own, so I created this playroom just for them, so they can be closer to their parents."

"So instead of staying at home by themselves after school, or staying with a babysitter they don't like, they can stay here?"

Sakuya smiled. "Yes, if you want to put it that way, Maliha."

She then led us back down the spiral staircase and outside the back gate, leading to her garden. It was very beautiful with many different kinds of flowers and fruit trees. Different gardeners were either watering the plants or trimming the hedges of the bushes.

"And this is my garden…of course; it takes a lot of work to take care of one this size."

I smiled, joining her at her side. "I've never seen a garden so large before; the one I have back home is slightly smaller, and I have robot gardeners to help me keep it up," I looked around at some of the workers; some of them looked rather tired. "Perhaps I could create some for you as well, Sakuya. Your gardeners look like they could use some extra help."

She nodded. "Thank you, Kuri; I'm sure they'll appreciate it."

I nodded as well. "Say; you wouldn't happen to have an outdoor stage, would you Sakuya?"

"As a matter of fact, I do; it's used on special occasions; but I can show it to everyone later, seeing as I know you all want to show Kuri around Foxwood today."

Imani smiled. "Very well then, your highness; unless you care to join us."

She nodded. "I don't have any business to take care of today, so I'd love to join you all." She then walked out of the area with us and we headed out into town.

-----------------------------

I smiled as I followed them into the town square, my wallet chain dangling at my side. As we made our way towards Mohatu's building, I noticed quite a few of the Renamon were smiling shyly at me, while most of the younger ones whispered to their friends and giggled softly.

Silver overheard most of their comments. "Well, it looks like you're catching the eyes of quite a few of the girls here, Kuri." She smiled.

I blushed some. (A/N: I will tell you people right now, he does have the tendency to blush, so don't be too surprised if you see this throughout the story…) "Why do I keep getting the vibe that some are imagining me without these clothes on?"

Sakuya smirked deviously. "I would be too if I were them…" she winked at me playfully, causing my blush to deepen as Silver's sisters giggled to themselves.

I looked around at all the different buildings there were. "This place seems more like a city how it's made."

Lyoko smiled. "Yeah," her ears perked up as soon as she heard music coming from a few feet away. She pointed to a medium sized building. "And that's where daddy teaches his music class." This building had a large musical note along with a picture of a large musical note and a picture of her father on the front.

Imani chuckled softly. "That's one of the places she instantly recognizes here in the village."

"I can imagine." I replied.

ooo Silver's POV ooo

We all went through the double doors of the building, and once we were inside, the music grew a bit louder than it was when we were first outside. Father's singing voice could be heard, along with another large group of voices in the background. Kuri followed close behind as we finally made it to our destination. Mother smiled as she saw Father playing his keyboard, leading the class into practicing their scales.

We were in a large classroom, except it had a stage big enough to accommodate the entire class. Father smiles after the class finishes their last set of scales, his voice loud enough for the large group of digimon and humans to hear. "That was an excellent warm up for today, class-." A Renamon with lavender fur and purple markings raised her hand. "Yes, Tasha?" he asked.

She smiled at us. "Mr. Kitsune, you have visitors." The rest of the class took notice as he smiled and turned around, seeing us.

"Ah; hello, everyone. You're just in time." He smiled as we took our seats. Kuri did the same, setting down a large bag next to him.

"Everyone, you all know my family, and the Empress of Foxwood," he motioned to Kuri. "And this is Kuri; it's his first time visiting today." He smiled as the rest of the class says their welcomes to him.

Kuri nodded his head, blushing some. He turned to me, whispering in my ear. "How did your father know about me?"

"Lady Sakuya must've contacted him last night…she has a mental connection with all of the citizens of the village."

Father turned to the class. "Alright, then; now that that's out of the way, let's continue. He started up his keyboard again, playing a melody, and instantly the class recognized the song. As the class began to sing, Kuri opened his bag and took out a guitar, tuning it a bit, just in case he got a chance to play for them.

-

ooo Kuri's POV ooo

After a while, the class finished their song and Mohatu stopped playing. He smiled at the class. "Now, does anyone have any requests for today?" he asked. Another Renamon, this time with dark blue fur and purple markings raised her hand. "Yes, Sarah?"

She smiled at Kuri. "I noticed your friend has a guitar…perhaps he'd like to play for us today; if that's alright with you, Mr. Kitsune."

Mohatu chuckled to himself as the rest of the class agreed with her. "Well, how about it, Kuri? You want to give it a try?"

I smirked and closed my eyes; my outfit hanging to my other one, my loose black jeans, black buttoned up shirt, my spiked collar and wristbands, and my black double layer belt with the skull and iron cross buckle, and a spiked side belt. "I'll hook up my amp." I replied as I went onto the stage.

Lisa turned to Silver, blinking softly. "Your last name is Kitsune???" she whispered, curiously.

Silver blushed a bit. "I, uh; have been meaning to tell you that…" she laughed nervously.

Mohatu smiled as I set up the amp for my guitar. "Alright, Kuri; you have their undivided attention."

I nodded, plugging in my cables. "However, I will need some help with this song, a violinist and a drummer."

Mohatu nodded in understanding. "That's not a problem…Koga, Sarah…" his students immediately got out their instruments, eager to help him out. Sarah conjured her violin case, took it out and began to warm up, while her brother Koga, a Ronomon, began to set up his drums. I smiled and strapped on my guitar, plugging in the amp cable. The guitar itself was black and had a red flame design on the body; while the strap itself had a pentagram pattern on it. "I'll likely ask for help on another song on another day."

"Anytime, Kuri; my students are always ready to help out with a song."

I nodded, letting the twosome know what the song is. "Ok, Koga; count us off." I smirked, hoping he got the meaning.

Koga smirked as well as he counted us off while clicking his drumsticks together. I let Sarah start it, going into the guitar at precisely the right moment. She got into the song and as soon as she finished, she let me take over. I concentrated hard on getting the timing of the song just right, even managing to keep it going.

-

Soon after 5 minutes, I struck the final note of the song and ended it. Everyone then gave the three of us a standing ovation, applauding our wonderful performance. I bowed with the two of them, closing my eyes as Mohatu went over to us. "Excellent job, all three of you."

I blushed. "Thanks, sir."

Sarah and Koga blushed as well. "Thank you, Mr. Kitsune."

He grinned as he took his place in front of the class again. "Alright then, since the class is over for today-." I blinked a bit and spoke up.

"Err, sir; if I may say something real quick?" Mohatu turned to me.

"Yes, what is it, Kuri?"

"If your students would like, I have some synthesizer equipment that works with different instruments, if allowed, I'm willing to bring it in and instruct on how to work it. After all, what's art if one doesn't experiment?"

Koga chuckled to himself. "He does have a point, Mr. Kitsune." The rest of the class laughed softly.

"I don't mind at all. Anytime you're free, Kuri." I nodded.

"Very well, then; I'll bring it by next time as well as the idea for another song. If any of you are fans of the Halo games, you're sure to like it."

Mohatu smiled. "Yes; most of my human students are familiar with them, and I'm certain they've shown their partners already." He turned to the class as they nodded in agreement.

I smiled. "Very well, then."

"Class dismissed." Mohatu said; and the class began to walk off the stage, except for Koga and Sarah, who were putting away their instruments. Mohatu smiled, going over to me.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Kuri?"

I nodded. "That standing ovation felt kinda good."

"Well, the students really seemed to like you, Kuri; and I hope to get to know you better as well."

I grinned, bowing to him. After they were finished, Koga and Sarah came over to me.

"The way you played was awesome! Is that a BC Rich Warlock?" Koga asked.

"Yes it is; it was a gift and was redone a bit." I replied.

"That's so cool; those guitars are rare here in Foxwood."

"Our cousin Tai has one, and ever since he got it, Koga can't stop thinking about them…" Sarah said.

"Hey, I'm thinking about forming a band soon. Maybe you'd like to jam with us sometime."

"I'll think about, I have plenty of old rock songs to listen to and some newer stuff."

Koga nodded. "The next time you come here, let me know what you think, alright?" he extended his paw and I shook it.

"Sure thing." Koga smirked.

"Awesome!" he turned to his sister, who was already ahead of him. "See ya then!" he ran over to catch up with her. Mohatu came over to us, smiling at his family. "Well, I don't have my Taiko drum class until tonight, so I can go with the rest of you to the Dojo to meet Sensei."

"The Dojo?"

"The Kitsu Samurai Dojo; it's where all of the Renamon and Ronomon of the village learn their fighting skills." Silver replied as we left the classroom.

I nodded a bit. "I self-taught myself, actually…perhaps I'll give a training demonstration for the class once we get there."

Sakuya smiled. "I wouldn't mind seeing your combat style myself, Kuri."

Mohatu then took out his key and locked the door. "I don't want anything to get stolen, after all."

"Especially after I bring my equipment down here. That stuff is expensive." I replied as I followed them down the jaded path.

-

After a few minutes of walking, we finally made it to the Dojo. As we went inside, we could hear the instructor as well as his students in the other room as they rounded another corner. I saw a sapphire blue fox wearing a dark blue samurai robe and he had a katana sword at his waist; he counted in Japanese as the students performed their punches.

The students were in a large room with a mirror behind them; it looked the same as a typical dojo would look. I followed inside, feeling like an RPG character compared to most there…after he finished counting, Sensei smiled. "Well done, students; you've all improved since the classes first began, and you all should be very proud of yourselves." The rest of the classed bowed in respect.

"Thank you, sensei." He turned to the door and noticed us.

"Ahh, the Kitsune family is here…and Empress Sakuya. We've been expecting you." He bowed to them, and then noticed me. "And who might this be?"

I blushed as soon as I got noticed. "Err…" fortunately, Silver was able to save me from embarrassment.

"This is Kuri, Sensei; he's a new friend of the family, and it's his first time visiting today." He smiled broadly.

"Ahh, so you're the one I've heard about from Empress Sakuya…welcome to the Kitsu Samurai Dojo; and my name is Sensei MageRonomon." He bowed to me as I bowed as well.

"Sorry for losing myself like that."

"It's quite alright; on the way over, Lady Sakuya told me about you and your training demonstration; and I look forward to seeing that as well." I blushed again as some of the female students giggled softly.

Sensei nodded. "So, Kuri; would you care to show us your combat style?" he asked

I removed my guitar bag, leaving my sword; it was a katana, similar to Sensei's, except the blade was much larger and meant to do a lot more damage. "I guess I can give it a shot."

ooo Sensei's POV ooo

The rest of the students gathered around, all of them eager to see his skills. Kuri then stepped forward, tossing up a cube, which split into four pieces, and went to the roof's center and put up a barrier. I nodded, getting the idea. "Of course, class; safety _always _comes first before anything else." The rest of the class nodded in understanding. "Yes, Sensei." We went back to watching Kuri.

ooo Kuri's POV ooo

I nodded in agreement. "And you may keep that shield generator." I replied before taking my stance as a training robot rose out of a portal. When the robot took its own stance, I drew my sword so fast; so much is caused by a blade wave across the floor, and knocked the bot flat on its ass.

The rest of the classes eyes widened at the sight as the bot rose again (as it was indestructible). I then charged forward and began a rapid-fire stab; my arm was a blur, or looking like there were a hundred of them.

'How's he going to take that out???' Sasami said mentally.

'I don't know; but I have a feeling we're gonna find out…' Ayame replied. Of course, I wasn't trying to destroy it, as it was built to take a beating; I then leapt back up and let it get back up. I then shut my eyes as the blade of my sword began to envelop in fire as I powered up. The rest of the class watched, their tails twitching in anticipation.

I then growled out, "TWISTER BLADE!!!!" as soon as I said that, I gave a hard swing. A tornado flew from the blade and caught the robot, spinning it rapidly while it slammed into nearby solid surfaces. As soon as the robot stopped, a huge ring of fire formed and a pentagram was in the center. I then spoke again. "Infernal cyclone!!" this time, it was a tornado of fire that got the robot, adding in fire type damage. . He then stopped the fire stopping then concentrating, suddenly it exploded; the robot's parts on the floor in a charred mess. Some of the students in front jumped back a bit, but they managed to dodge the robot's parts. Finally, the robot magnetized and came back together, shutting down. "Finished."

Sensei and the class applauded. "Very impressive, Kuri; I must say, I've never seen a battle style quite like it."

"I have to agree with him, Kuri." Sakuya grinned.

I shrugged. "Eh, I make it up as I go along."

He smiled. "Sometimes, that's the best way to go; it all depends on the situation, of course." I nodded.

"And you can keep the robot, it's indestructible, and won't kill anyone."

He chuckled to himself. "That's good to know, Kuri."

"And to program it, err, just speak to it; tell it the battle style, difficulty, and how many hit points it gets. Once those run out, it shuts down."

He nodded. "Very well then." He noticed the clock on the wall. "That will be all for today, class; now there will not be class tomorrow, since I have important matters to attend to, so enjoy the day off." He smiled as the students gathered their things. I stood as well, grabbing my gear. Sensei turned to me.

"Kuri if you wish, you can come in my back room. I can show you my sword collection." I nodded.

"Sure, Sensei."

Sakuya smiled, getting a mental connection. "One of my advisors needs me to take care of something now, so come back whenever you get the chance, alright?"

I nodded a bit. "Sure thing." Then she caught me by surprise by giving me a kiss on the cheek! My tails immediately frizzed and my face was a pure crimson. She giggled softly as she phased out of the dojo.

Sensei chuckled softly, turning to everyone else. "Follow me, everyone." He led everyone out of the room.

I nodded, following close behind.

-

As we made our way past Sensei's office, he lead us to what seemed like a dead end; he then used his paw to open a special lock and revealed a secret passage, and led us down the stairs. I blinked softly as I looked around; inside the room where Sensei kept all his swords; all of them had blades of different sizes, and in the middle, in a special case, were the katana and wakizashi swords he gave to the graduates.

"Well, this is it; as you can see, I don't have that many swords, but I do plan to add to the collection as I progress."

I smiled. "I collect swords myself; once I have my manor moved, I'll be sure to invite you to see my collection, Sensei." He nodded.

"Of course, Kuri." He leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "Oh and in case you wanted to know…Empress Sakuya is indeed searching for a suitable mate…" he winked at me.

As soon as that was said, my face turned neon pink and steam shot out of my ears. The others took notice of this, trying their best not to laugh; they had obviously overheard that…

I tried my best to regain my composure. "Oh, no; I'd never have a chance with her…"

Taka joined me at my side. "Hey, you never know when it comes to romance, Kuri."

I nodded softly. Suddenly, Diamond started whimpering in her sleep and started crying, catching everyone off guard. Imani chuckled a bit. "I know what that means…" she then conjured a baby bag and took out a bottle.

"I almost forgot Diamond was here…but I guess that reminded us." Ayame said.

"You wouldn't happen to have a microwave would you, Sensei?" Imani asked. I then turned to her, chuckling softly. "There's no need for that…allow me…" I then took the bottle, closing my eyes and after a few seconds, the milk inside was warm. I handed it back to her after regulating it a bit. "There you are."

"How on earth did you do that?" she asked, starting to feed Diamond, the little vixen cooing softly.

"Hey, I have the power over heat, so it was easy."

Silver blinked. "So what, you're like a walking oven or something?"

Lisa groaned, slapping her forehead. "Ugh; Silv, I've said it before and I'll say it again…you've gotta work on your material…!" Silver turned to her, confused.

"What!? What'd I say!?"

"Oy; why do I even bother…" and with that, she left the room. Silver blinked a bit before following.

"Seriously, I want to know what I said…" she called out to her while the rest of the gang laughed.

I whispered to Tayla. "Is it _always_ like that with those two??"

She and Maliha giggled softly. "You have **no **idea…"

After we left the dojo, everyone showed me around the rest of Foxwood and I returned to the palace.

-----------------------------

ooo Sakuya's POV ooo

A few weeks passed by; Kuri stayed with me at the palace, and I could feel myself growing closer to him with every passing day. One afternoon I had invited him to join me for lunch in my quarters, and surprisingly he accepted; I decided I would reveal my true feelings to him that day…

-

The two of us sat down at a medium sized table that was beautifully decorated with a golden tablecloth and lavender flowers, there were even candles in the middle; slow music was playing in the background to set a romantic mood.

"Wow…I'm impressed, Sakuya; this is nice."

I blushed a bit. "Thank you, Kuri; I hope you enjoy your meal today." I smiled, my tails twitching a bit as one of the chefs came into the room, bringing our lunches on silver platters. He bowed to us before he returned to the kitchen.

Kuri grinned. "I never thought I'd be eating on something as fancy as this…" I nodded as we began to eat our meals. After we finished eating, we began to talk amongst ourselves; about his ideas for helping Foxwood become a better place for its citizens, even finding out that we had a lot in common with one another. He then blinked softly as a sudden thought came to his mind.

"Sakuya; I know this might be personal, but…has there ever been an Emperor of Foxwood Village?"

I looked up at him, sighing a bit. "A long time ago…sadly, he was killed in a battle many years ago before; and we were never able to conceive a child of our own…"

He nodded some. "Reduced to the reached of the recycle bin, no offense…"

"None taken…there are times when I do think about Masaharu, that was his name, but I do know he's in a better place than this world." I then conjured a photograph and handed it to him; in the photo, Masaharu was standing next to me. He was wearing a suit of armor similar to mine, except his had the alpha-omega symbol on the front of his chestplating.

"Wow…you two looked great together…" he replied, passing the photograph back to me. I slipped it back inside a secret compartment under my armor.

"Yes; he was very handsome, in fact he reminded me a lot of you, Kuri. Especially when it came to his abilities." Kuri blushed again.

"It's just fire and shadow…nothing too special."

I giggled softly, noticing his blush. "Have you ever had a mate of your own, Kuri?" I asked, curiously. His eyes then closed.

"Yes…her name was Kaugra…she was a white-wind kitsune."

I frowned a bit, noticing the expression on his face. "What happened to her? Did she die?"

His ears flattened a bit as he lowered his head. "She was killed by a lowlife thug…"

I gasped a bit after that was said…I had no idea another would be in the same position as myself, but then again, who does? I went over to his side and caressed him gently as tears flowed from his eyes, emitting soft purrs in his ear to calm him down. After a few more moments, he looked up at me.

"Sorry about that, Sakuya…I suppose I get over-emotional at times." He said. I handed him one of my handkerchiefs to dry his tears.

"It's alright; it's the same way with me when I think about Masaharu…but I know we'll both meet up with them again someday in the kitsune realm."

He nodded, smiling a bit. "That's one of the only things that keeps me going." I then decided it was time to tell him how I felt…"Kuri I-."

Just then, I paused suddenly as soon as I sensed something; my ears began twitching a bit.

"What is it?"

I blinked softly. "I'm not sure…but I think there's a digimon outside the village gate…"

"Hostile? "He asked.

I nodded. "And from what I'm feeling, it's a big one…" We quickly rushed out of the palace as we heard a loud commotion going on outside. We spotted Silver and her friends and family heading towards the village gate, (all of them had digivolved as soon as they sensed the digimon). We joined them at their side; I don't normally join in those kinds of battles, however…something told me they could use all the help they could get for this one…

-

ooo Kuri's POV ooo

Silver turned to us; looking much like her mother in her Taomon form. "So you guys sensed it too, huh?"

Sakuya only nodded as she led the way towards the gate. Lisa blinked softly.

"I'm surprised Lady Sakuya's here this time…"

"Well, there's a first for everything, Lisa." Natsuke replied. As soon as we made it to the gate, a large digital field began to form around us. Everyone snarled at the large amount of energy that they felt…suddenly, a large shadow formed in front of us, almost Machinedramon sized.

I pulled my sword around fast, drawing it. "Oh shit…"

Sakuya looked up, snarling. "My thoughts exactly…" And sure enough, when the field cleared, a Machinedramon appeared before us, giving a mighty roar. I smirked a bit.

"A mecha, eh? I know just how to take one down."

Lisa nodded, pulling out her digivice. "But we still have to be careful, Kuri; especially of Machinedramon's Giga Cannon attack."

I nodded, stepping forward; I decided to have a little fun with him. "Hey, buckethead; what business do you have here in Sakuya's city?" Machinedramon said nothing, but only roared once again, getting ready to attack.

Sakuya smirked. "I don't think he's talking, Kuri; but no matter, we'll make him talk…" and with that, the battle began.

"THUNDER OF THE KINGS!!!" Taka leapt up and struck him with his static electricity; it only did minimal damage as Machinedramon managed to break free of the attack.

"GIGA CANNON!!!" He then launched his cannons down at us; fortunately, we were all able to dodge.

A white bow then appeared out of Luna's hands and a silver arrow formed as well. "CELESTIAL ARROW!!!" She then aimed the arrow at Machinedramon, and struck him in the chest, but he shook it off. As soon as he did, he used one of his huge claws and it slammed into her side. She yelled as she immediately fell to the ground.

"LUNA!!!" Edwardia rushed to her side as Luna instantly reverted to her rookie form; everyone was astonished from the attack.

"No way…he took her down in one shot!!" Tayla exclaimed.

Taka growled angrily. "Ok, now I'm mad…!" he leapt up once again. "CRITICAL-!!!" but before he could attack again, Machinedramon quickly spun around, using his tail as a whip to knock Taka flat on his back. He roared as he landed hard on his back. Mike ran over to him as the battle raged on.

Imani, Silver, Maliha and Tayla all got into position. "TALISMAN OF LIGHT!!!" They all created large talismans in the sky, all four of them combining and heading straight towards Machinedramon; the attack made a direct hit.

"SPIRIT STRIKE!!!" Sakuya then summoned four mystical fox spirits from her staff and they made direct hits, causing a lot of damage as well.

"FOXTAIL INFERNO!!!" Sarabi, Ayame and Sasami all launched their tail flames at Machinedramon. "DIAMOND STORM!!!" Even little Lyoko gave an effort in helping her sisters, but it wasn't enough.

Machinedramon roared in pain as he fell. However, he slowly managed to get up, ready to attack again. "Damn it; what's with this guy!?" Silver snarled.

"GIGA CANNON!!!" he launched his cannons once again, both of them just barely missing all four of them. Mohatu snarled as he stepped forward.

"GEM STONE TORNADO!!!" He then spun around rapidly, firing gemstones directly at Machinedramon.

"GIGA CANNON!!!" Machinedramon attacked again, but Mohatu leapt in the opposite direction to dodge the attack. Before he launched his cannons again…

I smirked. "I think it's about time I got into this battle…" I then began a mad dash, running up Machinedramon's arm, aiming a slash at the wire powering his weapon, before it could charge. Machinedramon roared once again, this time feeling his power starting to weaken. Maliha blinked in surprise. "Uh, what did Kuri just do??"

"I disabled his weapons mechanism, so now we don't have to worry about his attacks-."

"THINK AGAIN!!"

I gasped as Machinedramon then swiped another of his claws in my direction. I braced myself for impact- but before they could strike…Sakuya immediately got in front of me, blocking his claw with her staff.

'Sakuya…' all of us watched, mesmerized by her strength. She snarled as she pushed back; she then used her staff to fight against Machinedramon's claws, the battle between them lasting for longer than any of us had expected. However, Machinedramon was just too much for her as he finally got the upper hand by knocking her staff out of her hand, it got stuck half way into the ground.

"NO!!!" I shouted as Machinedramon struck once again, this time at Sakuya's armor; she was sent back towards the others.

"Your highness!!!!" All of us watched in shock as she crash-landed into a tree before falling in a heap on the ground. I immediately ran over to her side.

"Sakuya? Sakuya!? Are you all right!!?" I cried. I didn't get any response from her whatsoever. I growled angrily as Machinedramon roared victoriously, as none of the gang's attacks had destroyed him…seeing that, and the sight of Sakuya unconscious made my blood boil.

"So…you want to fight, huh, bastard?!! Alright then…you asked for it!!!" I then closed my eyes, concentrating as my sword then transformed into a rather _**massive **_katana, glaring forward through my glasses. Machinedramon noticed this and got into his fighting stance. I then charged him, at one moment, there was a slow motion and his claws whizzed by him, barely missing strands of my dark red tipped hair.

"Oh my…" Mohatu gasped as everyone watched completely speechless…I then drew several shurken, flinging them fast, all of them hitting and detonating, destroying Machinedramon's sensors; just then, Machinedramon blindly thrust a sword, but as soon as he did, I jumped, snarling as I dashed right through the blade. I then took a second, then thrusting the blade into a section of Machinedramon, he then began to spew hydraulic fluid like blood, then I sought another spot to hit, managing to nail the main fluid tank, the robotic digimon beginning to move more sluggishly with his attacks.

I landed at my feet, getting ready to use my final attack. 'This is for you, Sakuya…!'

Before Machinedramon struck again, I thrust my paw straight through about three feet down, ripping out a fistful of wire, as soon as I did, his lights dimmed and he stopped moving entirely. Then, like a ninja, I landed swiftly on my feet as Machinedramon fell on his back.

"Woah…did you see that…?"

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't, Mike…" Natsuke gaped as I went back to Sakuya and cradled her body in her arms.

"Sakuya…" I lowered my head slightly, fearing the worst. Suddenly, she slowly began to open her eyes.

"Kuri…?" she looked up at me; my own eyes met hers as a smile slowly graced my lips, thankful that she was still alive.

"Sakuya…if anything had happened to you; I'd never forgive myself…"

She caressed me gently. "Nothing's going to happen to me, Kuri…I promise you that…" the rest of the gang watched on with love in their hearts.

Suddenly, a ball of light appeared in front of us as everyone watched in awe…the light broke away, revealing a device that resembled a cell phone…the plastic casing was red and it had black rubber pads. It also had a small screen and an antenna. It also had Sakuya's name already logged in it. I held the device in my paw. "What is this thing?"

Sakuya blinked in surprise. "I have a feeling that's a digivice, Kuri…and if what I think is true…then that means…you're my tamer…" She looked up at me; I caught a glance of her fox muzzle underneath her armor, a loving smile was upon her face.

"Well, I certainly didn't see that one coming…" Imani said in disbelief.

Mohatu nodded a bit. "No one has _ever_ become a Tamer to one of Foxwood's royal family members before…"

"Sakuya; there's something I'd been wanting to tell you, but haven't had the courage to until now…" she stopped me, gently placing her finger on my lips.

"I have something to say first…look, I know it's only been a few weeks since we first met…but, I love you, Kuri; I want you to become my mate…"

A few tears of my own began to fall as she had said exactly what I was feeling at that very moment; I leaned forward and whispered my response in her ear. You've probably already guessed what that was, but for those of you who hadn't, let's fast forward things just a bit first…

--

ooo Sakuya's POV ooo

Epilogue-3 weeks later

Kuri and I were standing together in front of the grand ballroom, waiting on our friends to arrive. I had sent my messengers throughout the village, telling everyone to come to the palace immediately, not telling them the reason why. All of our friends came through the front gate.

"We made it as soon as we could, your highness…" Lyoko said.

"Yeah; what's this all about, anyway?"

"Well, Taka…there's actually something that I want to show all of you that none of the other villagers know before we get things started…"

Kuri blinked softly. "What is it, Sakuya?" he asked.

I only smiled at him. "There is something they don't know about me…something I've been hiding for years…" I then used my staff to remove my armor, revealing my true form. I had black fur and long silver hair. I also had aquamarine eyes and ruby red lips. I smirked, noticing the boys' stunned expressions. "And not that many people know this, but…" I fanned out six long tails, each one with silver tips to match my hair. As soon as I did, Kuri's cheeks suddenly turned pink and steam shot out of his ears again.

"Woah…Lady Sakuya's a kitsune???"

"Actually, I'm _half_-kitsune, Edwardia…my father was a kitsune, while my mother was a Taomon…" I turned to Kuri, who was trying to regain his composure. "So, what do you think, Kuri?"

He was completely taken aback. "E, even a six-tail…"

"Something tells me he's very impressed, your highness." Luna giggled softly.

I chuckled softly as I used my staff to conjure my armor back onto my body as I soon heard the voices of the villagers outside.

"Sounds like everyone's here already." Mohatu replied. I nodded.

"All right, then; let's do this." I lead everyone outside to the vast gathering of villagers outside to the front of the castle. As I did so, Kuri conjured a high tech looking computer console.

-

I smiled as everyone cheered at my arrival. Then as soon as everyone calmed down, I began to speak.

"Citizens of Foxwood, I have gathered you all here for a very special event…as you all know, I have been ruling the village alone for many years; however, that will all change very soon…"

Silver and her friends blinked softly, wondering what was going on, as did everyone else. Kuri kept his eyes closed, a large screen popping up on his console, showing his home and a giant ring, which had begun rotating already. I continued to speak.

"As many of you already know, I have been searching for a mate. Someone who will rule by my side in a civil and just manner, but who also has a kind and gentle heart…and I have found just the one to do so…" I turned my head to Kuri, a loving smile on my face. "May I present to you, the future Emperor of Foxwood Village, Kuri!" The entire village erupted into cheers as soon as that was said.

As soon as they did, two large rings, as well as Kuri's home appeared in the sky, as his home got swallowed by the entry ring. Then, as soon as the villagers calmed down once again, I continued to speak, raising my staff. "And so, in honor of this day, our homes will merge into one, and they will not only just accommodate the royal family, but the entire village as well."

Kuri smiled. "With a brand new recreational area, as well as an expanded free arcade," the base of his home began to sink through the portal. "as well as a community pool." I smiled as the village broke into cheers again, especially at the younger kits of the village.

"Sakuya, if you please, make sure one of us doesn't get our house flattened."

I chuckled softly. "Of course." I then closed my eyes as a bright blue light flashed around the two houses. I then began to lower Kuri's house with my psychic powers, making sure every corner would fit together just right. Everyone watched in amazement and awe as the two houses began to merge together as one.

Kuri then tapped a few buttons and the receiver ring brought itself through, making it smaller, and the rings began to float, counter rotating to one another. Then the rings began to rotate around what was now a central tower. "All right; and, we're done!"

I finally lowered my staff with a flourish, and with that, the light broke away, revealing the new castle. All of the villagers cheered once again, louder than last time. I stepped back, smiling as I admired our work; then went over to Kuri's side and whispered in his ear. He nodded, chuckling a bit as he winked at me.

"Now what's goin' on?" Taka pondered.

"Shh…you'll find out soon, Taka…" Mike whispered as I turned to the villagers once again.

"I also have one last announcement to make: not only have I been able to find a mate, there will soon be an heir to the thrown in the future…I am pregnant!!!" The entire village cheered so loudly it could be heard for miles on end (well, maybe not that loud, but it was pretty damn close).

Kuri blushed some, turning off the gate portals. He stood by my side as he spoke as well. "And consider the gates open, just watch out for the cleaner bots; the garage is also open for those who wish to get a look at what's to come." He then pressed a button and the gates for the new gardens and the garage door opened. All of the villagers walked up the path and into the new palace.

Kuri turned a bit, watching as they went inside. "To think that all of this gave people hope, more business, and a new recreational facility…" I smiled, snuggling next to him.

"Well, anything is possible once you put your mind to it…"

He blushed as I gave him a loving kiss on the lips. "Well, at least this won't be a hallow marriage within royalty." I nodded in agreement.

"Shall we go, Kuri?" I asked, taking him by the paw.

He nodded. "Sure."

I removed my armor, my long tails flowing behind me.

Kuri smiled as he looked around. "The gothic meets the Chinese."

I chuckled to myself as we went into our new palace, both of us eager to start our new lives together.

**THE END**

-----------------------------

Man…22 pages…and I thought Maliha's birthday fic was long… -sweatdrops-

Silver: - she smiles- Well that just means your writing's getting better

Maliha: yeah; of course, I can't wait to see what you have planned for the 8th one-shot

Well, don't worry, it'll be worth the wait…and I can see with all of the things happening to me lately, that posting once a month is becoming a problem, so after the 8th one-shot, I'll post stories about every other month. But of course there will be a Christmas one-shot next month, just to let you guys know!

Silver: Even though one of us usually does the shout-outs, I figured since Kuri's the newest member of the gang, I thought _he_ should do it this time. –She turns to the kitsune- Kuri?

Kuri: -he smiles- Renaki would like to thank the following people for reviewing the 6th one-shot. And they are:

**Natsuke 1985, ShadowJ51, SassyOMG2282 and DragonMaster 02 **

And she hopes to hear more positive reviews from this one-shot which will be given an honorable mention on the 8th so until next time…

ALL: SEE YA!!!


	9. 8 Wedding Bells

Silver: Since Kuri and Sakuya's first story was submitted late, we decided to throw this story in as a bonus. It's set around 2 ½ months into her pregnancy and they are about to be married. It's also set about 2 days before my father Mohatu's 35th birthday.

So without further ado, sit back, and enjoy!

Kuri © shiro7785

**Bold: Narration **_Italics: talking in the past_

8. (Wedding Bells)

ooo Kuri's POV ooo

**I smiled to myself as I woke up in the palace one morning. The two floating rings that had become a permanent decoration of the castle were counter-rotating to one another, giving off a gentle blue light as they hummed slightly.**

**Everything that happened just a month ago all seemed like a dream to me. I couldn't believe I was about to become the Emperor of a village in the digital realm; I was tamer to and was about to marry a digimon goddess that was also half-kitsune…and to top it all off, I was about to become a father…**

**However, as I turned to my left and saw the vixen in question still sleeping peacefully, my smile became even wider as I was relieved that it wasn't just my imagination. We had begun planning the wedding with our friends ever since Sakuya first announced our engagement to the rest of Foxwood Village, which was completely abuzz with excitement. **

**The wedding would take place that very afternoon at the Petal Dance chapel at Blossom Mount, (a Japanese-style church) and everyone in Foxwood, plus the surrounding areas was invited to attend the ceremony.**

**Sakuya and I had already chosen our attire, and the best man, the bride's maids and the ring bearer, and Mohatu's students had even offered to perform songs at the wedding as well.**

**Speaking of Mohatu, we also had time to plan a special surprise for his birthday; which would be two days after the wedding, in honor of his services to the village. By using a special gate I designed for inter-dimensional travel, we were bringing his father, Ahadi to Foxwood, all the way from Mohatu's old home in Zimbabwe. **

**My thoughts were soon broken by one of the some of the servants coming to the door; they were going to be helping me give my armor that I had chosen to wear at the wedding one last polish before I was ready. Not wanting to wake up Sakuya, I slipped out the door and gently closed it behind me.**

ooo Sakuya's POV ooo

**A loving smile was on my face as I soon woke up; I was about to fall asleep for a few more minutes, but then my eyes widened as I suddenly remembered something very important… **

"_Oh my god…I'm getting married today…!" _**And without another thought, I quickly got out of bed and began to get ready for the long day ahead of me. **

**-**

**A short time later, I was finished with my daily routine and headed back to the main chambers. I had received a mental connection from the girls and they were on their way to help me with the wedding dress that I had picked up the evening before. Now some of the female servants had started to help me as well.**

**Kuri meanwhile was getting help from some of the male guards as well as their guard captain; he was talking with them about doing a military style entrance for when they went into the chapel, seeing as he was already in full armor.**

**I smiled at him. **_"Good morning love; we were just going over some last minute details before the wedding today. _**I then noticed their armor. **_"And I see you were as well."_

**He sighed a bit. **_"I hope it's okay if our guard captain and one of the elite's is coming out behind me when we start."_

**I nodded. **_"Yes, it's just fine, Kuri; now I just received word from Imani that Ahadi should be approaching Foxwood soon, so we'd better get to that before our friends arrive to help us finish getting ready." _**(Imani had been secretly contacting Mohatu's father, Ahadi, inviting him to surprise Mohatu as an early birthday gift, so he would be appearing at the wedding as well). **

**Kuri nodded as well, looking to the guard captain. **_"Is my armor ready?"_

**The captain gave him a reassuring nod, and of course, there wasn't so much as even a smidge or a scratch anywhere on Kuri's armor, or the cape he had chosen. His sword was buffed and polished as well. **

**I smiled. **_"Well, we'd better go check on the gate and see if Ahadi's arrived, love."_

"_Good idea. He should be coming from the gate inside the palace, one of the few I haven't put out yet."_

**I joined him at his side, my long tails flowing behind me. **_"Lead the way, Kuri." _**I said as we headed to his lab, one of the newly added rooms to the palace. Once we made it there, we saw the gate ring begin to spin, similar to the gate when Kuri first added his manor. It soon began to power up, allowing us to see a clear image of a MageRonomon after a few moments.**

**Finally, Ahadi stepped through. He had sapphire fur and silver markings, similar to his son, and wearing a special dashiki (A traditional piece of clothing for African males) with orange and green trim. He bowed to us, speaking in an African accent. **_"Ahh, Empress Sakuya and Emperor Kuri; it is a great honor to finally meet you both."_

**I smiled. **_"It's an honor to finally meet you as well, Ahadi; your son's spoken very highly of you."_

"_Of course, welcome to Foxwood." _**Kuri replied.**

**Ahadi grinned. **_"Thank you. I've been looking forward to this visit for a very long time…I'm especially looking forward to seeing my son, Mohatu; where is he by the way?"_

"_He hasn't made it here yet, Ahadi; but he will be at the wedding later today."_

"_Of course, your highness; and I'm looking forward to that as well, and thank you for inviting me here._

**Kuri nodded.** _"In all honesty, sir, part of the invitation was as a birthday present for him, so that is a part of it."_

"_I know; Imani let me in on the surprise a while back…it did take me a few days to get here, though…but if it hadn't been for that gate of yours, Kuri, it would've been much longer than that." _**He chuckled to himself.**

"_And some of my earthen colleagues called me a nut for even thinking that up…" _**Kuri's****ears perked. **_"Oh." _**He then pulledback a cover, and under them were a set of custom painted Taiko drums. On one of the drums was a flame painted design around the top rim, and a skull on one part; there was also sort of a fox symbol on the skin. And on the other, there were Alpha-omega symbols around the rims and a pentagram on the other skin. Ahadi looked at the drums in awe.**

"_Oh my; those are some wonderful drums…are they a gift for Mohatu's birthday as well?"_

"_Yes, in fact we had custom painted these; since Mohatu has such a large collection at his home, we decided to add to it."_

**Ahadi smiled, his tail twitching a bit. **_"That sounds like a wonderful idea, sire; I two have also made a drum for Mohatu's collection…I've created many drums for our people back in Zimbabwe over the years, so I do know a thing or two."_

**Kuri nodded. **_"In fact, Ahadi, if you wish, you can come out with me and the guards when the wedding starts…and surprise that boy of yours…"_** He added with a smirk. Ahadi smirked as well.**

"_That sounds good to me. I was going to surprise him at the wedding, anyway, now it'll be an even bigger surprise for him."_

"_We should have some armor that will fit if desired."_

"_Of course, sire."_

**He nodded, motioning to our guard captain. **_"Captain, er, uhh…" _**His ears lowered. **_"Damn it, I forgot the name…"_

**I chuckled softly. **_"It's Captain Akira, love; and don't worry, you'll get used to him after a while."_

"_Yes; Captain Akira, would you mind outfitting our guest with a suit? Full plate. We're looking to surprise someone."_

**Akira bowed to him.**_ "Of course, sire." _**He replied, turning to Ahadi. **_"Come with me and we'll get you fitted; fortunately we always have some spare armor on hand." _**He then led Ahadi out of the room. I smiled as I watched them leave.**

"_Don't worry, Kuri; I had trouble figuring out all of their names when I first became Empress, so there's no need to feel bad about that…"_

**He nodded softly.**_ "That I understand."_

**Outside, we could here many people and digimon arriving through the village gate. **_"It's a good thing our Biyomon and Hawkmon friends offered to take some people to the chapel…"_

**Kuri glanced at his watch. **_"We should start getting ready soon."_

"_Our friends will be here to help us get the final touches as well, love; and I just received word from Satoshi (a Rageromon who runs the chapel) that everything is ready at the chapel, so at least we don't have to worry about that."_

**He nodded as well; but soon sighed a bit as he remembered something that happened at every wedding in Foxwood's royal family…the spirits of all the past rulers, as well as their former mates would arrive just as soon as the wedding began. Which meant that his former mate, Kagura would be there as well…fortunately, I already informed him of that so he wouldn't be too caught off guard by her appearance…but still…**

**I caressed him gently. **_"Are you going to be alright, love?"_

"_I just hope I don't faint on the way down the aisle."_

"_I know what you mean; I'm nervous myself; but just think about how wonderful you'll feel when Satoshi announces us Emperor and Empress when all of this is over." _**I then got another mental connection.**

"_Our friends are here, Kuri; so we'd better head back to get ready."_

**He nodded. **_"A couple of our female servants will be styling my hair. I'm sure you'll like it." _**He winked at me and walked off. I chuckled to myself as I headed back to the main chambers where the girls would be waiting for me.**

ooo Kuri' s POV ooo

**Outside all of the citizens were getting ready as well. The entire town had been decorated in honor of the occasion, and everyone was dressed in their best yukatas and kimonos for the ceremony. **

**I was slipping into my armor, being locked in with help from the guards; two of the lady servants were waiting by with the hair styling items, both giggling at how I looked.**

**Meanwhile, Sakuya was getting ready as well, as her friends helped her into her kimono, and getting her own hair styled as well.**

**After my hair had been styled in the Sephiroth style, I slipped on the crown I had designed, my bangs going over it. Sakuya's own hair was in the "Geisha" style (a Japanese hairstyle) and she had a lotus blossom in her hair as well, adding to her beauty.**

**I then stood as the guards brought forth my mantle (another word for a knight's cape) made from black, silky cloth and lined red inside, locking it around and making my hair still come over it. The female servants helped Sakuya in her kimono, making sure that everything was straight; her own kimono was made with the finest silk and had beautiful cherry blossoms all around.**

**After seeing my armor was well enough, one of the guards brought my sword, which I examined and smiled before placing it across my back, the runs on the blade glowing. I flexed my gloves and slammed my fists together, making sparks showing I was ready. **

**For a final touch, one of the servants gently placed a sterling silver crown on the top of Sakuya's head. A beautiful yin-yang pendant (which I had given her as an early wedding gift a few days before) was also placed around her neck as it shimmered in the sunlight as it shown through the castle; she was ready as well.**

**-**

**I put on my pentagram necklace for my own final touch, smiling to the guards. Akira and the others bowed to me in respect, smiling back as well. Sakuya then sent me a mental link saying it was time to go to the chapel. I nodded, since I was supposed to be on the aisle first, I left first with the guards behind. **

**Ahadi grinned as his armor was ready by then and he marched with us as well. I only smirked, as Mohatu would have no clue as he marched with us toward the chapel. Beautiful cherry blossom trees surrounded the large church, and in the front was a Renamon and Ronomon statue. The Ronomon was wearing a tuxedo while the Renamon was wearing a gorgeous wedding gown. **

**In front of the door stood a Rageromon with yellow fur and dark blue markings, he was Satoshi, the owner of the chapel. He bowed to us in respect and smiled.**

"_Ahh, welcome, sire; everything inside the chapel is ready, and I hope everything is to your liking."_

**I nodded.**_ "I trust it will be. I suppose I had better get to the altar."_

**He nodded as well, noticing the guests were already going inside the chapel. **_"Yes, most of the guests have already arrived to get a good seat."_

"_Actually, I think I will wait until the seating is finished."_

"_I understand, sire; it shouldn't be much longer. The leaders from the other villages have already arrived._

**I smiled, waiting at a side door. **_"Excellent."_

**Mohatu smiled, seeing some of his family and friends from Primary Village arrive. **_"My father would've loved to see this, Kuri…"_

"_If only you knew…" _**I thought to myself.**

**--------------------**

**Time passed as we waited; Satoshi then nodded, after getting a mental connection from the inside. **_"That's the last of the citizens, sire; Lady Sakuya and the others should be arriving momentarily." _

**I nodded, pushing the large chapel doors open, blushing as I saw everyone look back to see me enter, which I did, followed by the entourage. Mohatu chuckled softly to himself, but remained in his cool composure, as he stood straight, following the guard captain down the aisle.**

**As we walked down the aisle, his students played a military style rhythm on their Taiko drums, adding to the scenery. I heard it, stepping over the medium bridge and soon up the altar steps. **

**Soon after that, everyone was soon into position. A few moments later, the chapel doors open, and Lyoko was walking down the aisle, looking very cute in her yukata; she tossed cherry petals down the red carpet as the bride's maids, (including Silver, her sisters, and her friends, Maliha, Tayla and Luna) made their way down the aisle. As they did, some of Mohatu's other students played a lovely melody on their instruments, with a rock theme to go with the wedding. **

**I looked up and watched…my armor making a small clank sound as I shook, but I closed my paws around it to stop it. Ayame and her sisters soon made it to their altar, all of them holding beautiful flowers in their paws to match their kimonos, following them was their Kitsumon cousin, Jessie, as he was the ring bearer. **

**Finally, after everyone made it to the altar, another Rageromon with sky blue fur and dark blue markings came forward (his name was Tai and he was one of Mohatu's students), he also had a Warlock in hand. His was dark blue, with blue lightning bolts on the body. His strap was a lighter blue than his fur and had an Alpha-Omega pattern on it. As soon as he got his cue, he began to play the opening riffs to "Here Comes the Bride".**

**Once he did everyone in the chapel stood, turning as Sensei and Sakuya appeared arm in arm as they slowly walked down the aisle. (Sensei had offered to 'give her away' at the wedding, since Sakuya's dad was no longer with us…) Sakuya was looking absolutely stunning in her kimono, while Sensei was looking quite handsome in the yukata he had chosen for the occasion.**

**My face pinkened slightly as my eyes sparkled at Sakuya's beauty. Her own face was beaming with joy as she walked down the aisle. As soon as they got to the end, Sensei let Sakuya come over to me, bowing in respect as he joined the other males. She smiled lovingly at me as she joined me at my side, I returned the smile as Satoshi stood in front of us, bowing in respect as soon as Tai finished playing.**

**-**

**Just as soon as Satoshi took his place, a heavenly glow filled the chapel, shining down on us. **_"Ahh, it looks like the spirits have arrived just in time."_

**Everyone looked up in awe as the spirits from the kitsune realm had indeed appeared before us, including Sakuya's parents and her former mate, Masaharu. Everyone knelt in respect as they appeared. I blushed as I saw, looking back and forth, before a familiar scent hit my nose: lavender…**

**Suddenly a cloud appeared before us in the shape of a kitsune…the kitsune then appeared before us. She had white fur and two long tails flowing behind her…**

**My eyes nearly went wide as I saw that blue hair and those amethyst eyes of hers…my heart nearly stopping right then and there.** _"K, kagura…" _**Sakuya looked over to me, holding my paw as I closed my eyes, telling myself silently that I swore I wouldn't break down. **

**Kagura smiled lovingly at me, appearing in front of the two of us; a certain glow was around her as she spoke. **_"Kuri; I know it hurts, but you have a loving mate now who cares about you…and of course, I wish you both the best of luck in your future, and for your new child as well." _**She bowed to us in respect, as the spirits followed suit.**

**I nodded. **_"I, I know it will be a long time before we can once again see one another, and, I finally, accepted, that, you cannot resurrect. Just please, be safe until then…"_

**Suddenly, an Azulongmon appeared before me. (He was the one who watches over the spirits).**_ "There's no need to worry about her; Kagura's in the best of hands, Kuri…and you two will indeed meet again someday-I will make sure of that when the time comes…"_

**As soon as that was said, I balled my paws into fists, as I couldn't fight back my tears any longer, I let them fall as I cried silently to myself. Sakuya and the other villagers watched as she snuggled next to me, comforting me-I suspected she felt the same way about Masaharu as he smiled down on her, giving her a reassuring nod, letting her know that Azulongmon would do the same for them.**

**I managed to keep my powers from going out of whack, and I finally calmed down after a few more moments. Kagura smiled as she rejoined the spirits as they took their place to view the wedding along side Azulongmon; she nodded at Satoshi, allowing him to continue.**

ooo Sakuya's POV ooo

**Satoshi nodded as well, as he turned back to us, I did the same, holding Kuri's paw. **

"_Good morning. We are all gathered here today, to join these two lovers in matrimony-if for any reason these two should not be wed, let them speak now, or forever hold their piece."_

**I smiled as no one said anything, then after a while, all of them focussed their attention back to Satoshi. Kuri breathed deeply, getting ready for the next few moments. Satoshi smiled at him.**

"_Kuri, do you take this vixen to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, for sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"_

**He took a deep breath, speaking as decent as he could. **_"I do."_

**The audience smiled as Satoshi turned to me. **_"Sakuya, do you take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, for sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"_

**I smiled lovingly at Kuri. **_"I do."_

"_May I have the rings, please?" _**Jessie smiled as he went up to the altar, handing us our rings on a pillow. I gently placed Kuri's ring on his finger as he did the same. The pentagram on his ring came to life, with a fiery light in the stone as the yin-yang symbol on mine came to life as well.**

**Satoshi then looked over to the unity candle; the candle itself stood alone between two that were already lit. The candelabra also had the crest of Foxwood in the middle. **_"Now, while these two light the unity candle, Mohatu's students have composed a song for the occasion."_

**Koga's sister, Sarah, along with Tai went up to the stage, as Mohatu played a melody on his keyboard. **

**(A/N: nuts, I forgot to mention that I don't own the song "Endless Love" by Lionel Richie…)**

**Tai smiled as he began to sing.**

My love, There's only you in my life-the only thing that's right

Sarah: My first love, you're every breath that I take-you're every step I make

Tai: And I (I-I-I-I-) I want to share, All my love with you…No one else will do

**Kuri placed his paw over his heart as he listened.**

Both: And your eyes, your eyes…they tell me how much you care-Ooh, yes, you will always be

My endless love

**I instantly recognized the song as one of my favorites; I listened attentively as Tai even added a bit of a rock twist, adding a guitar solo. After it was finished, they continued.**

Both: Two hearts, Two hearts that beat as one

Our lives have just begun

Tai: Forever (ohhhhh) I'll hold you close in my arms I can't resist your charms

Both: And love-I'll be a fool, for you

I'm sure you know I don't mind

Oh, you know I don't mind cause you

You mean the world to me

Oh I know I know I've found in you

My endless love

**The entire audience's hearts melted at their beautiful melody. Kuri meanwhile, couldn't help but look toward Kagura as the song played, obviously, a lot of happy and painful memories surfaced for him, but somehow he managed to keep quiet. Tai and Sarah went into the final verse of the song after a few moments.**

And, yes-You'll be the only one

Cause no one can deny This love I have inside

And I'll give it all to you

My love

My love, my love

My endless love

**As the song finally finished, everyone gave them a standing ovation, cheering and applauding their wonderful performance. Tai and Sarah bowed, accepting their applause before returning with the rest of the class. I smiled as the unity candle had been lit by then, then Kuri and I went back to our position at the altar.**

**Satoshi smiled as he went out to the audience. **_"By the power vested in me by the village of Foxwood, I now pronounce you husband and wife." _**He turned to Kuri. **_"You may now kiss your mate."_

**He nodded, giving me a soft kiss on the lips, as I did the same, murring softly. Above us, Kagura smiled as she watched the scene, with love in her heart.**

**Satoshi then grinned broadly. **_"Ladies and gentlemon, may I present to you the Emperor and Empress of Foxwood Village, Mr. and Mrs. Kuri and Sakuya Shiro!" _**The entire audience erupted into cheers as cherry blossom leaves filled the air. **

**Kuri drew the broad sword he had on him, the blade seeming to be made of ruby as he held it high, the sunlight shown down on the blade, adding to its beauty. Azulongmon and the other spirits watched on, smiling down on Foxwood's new rulers. **

"_Foxwood Village is now in capable hands…" _**He thought to himself.**

ooo Kuri's POV ooo

**I then re-sheathed the blade. **_"Sir Azulongmon?"_

"_Yes, what is it, Kuri?"_

"_I, know I am in no position to be making commands…but, see to it that the kitsune council watches over her, and, if anyone else tries to claim her as theirs…" _**I looked up.** _"Try and make sure they aren't here for me to get my paws on them. We may be separated by dimensions, but, she and I, are still mates to one another." _**I looked down, hoping I hadn't hurt Sakuya by saying that.**

**Azulongmon chuckled softly. **_"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Kuri." _**He smiled at Sakuya, who smiled at me as well.**

**She snuggled next to me, wrapping her tails around my waist. I closed my eyes. **_"I do apologize, Sakuya, I do still love her, after all."_

"_I completely understand, Kuri-there's no need to worry about me." _

**I nodded a bit. **_"And, if I don't act like myself over the next few days, I do apologize."_

"_I know it'll take some time getting used to, so you don't have to apologize to me, love."_

"_It's not only that…"_

"_I know what you mean…" _**She looked up at Kagura, smiling at her.**

"_Yeah, I may sink into a stereotype mood for a while of the suffering emo kind."_

"_That's quite alright; you won't be the first Emperor to have done that, and certainly won't be the last."_

**I nodded once again. Some of the guests began to talk amongst themselves, while Mohatu's students began to pick up their instruments. **

**Koga smirked coming over to us, his tail twitched a bit. **_"Congrats, you guys; this wedding was way better than the ones I'm used to." _

"_Thank you for your kind words, Koga." _**Sakuya replied, smiling.**

"_Well, let's hope we set a precedent on this."_

**Koga nodded, watching his sister help the others put their things away. **_"I'm sure you have. I'm hearin' quite a few comments from some of the leaders of the other villagers, and they're all good ones so far."_

"_Heh, I guess I'm a bit of a maverick." _**I smiled.**

"_Hehe, there's nothing wrong with that, besides, no one can change who you really are."_

"_Yes, true; I won't be conforming to what people might think of a knight, anyway."_

**Koga nodded again, seeing his sister was ready. **_"Well, I can see Sarah's waitin' and I know how impatient she gets, so we'll see you guys again at the palace for the reception." _**He bowed to us then headed over to her.**

**Sakuya bowed as well, her nervousness now having been lifted from her shoulders.**

**Mohatu smiled. **_"Well, congratulations, you two; you finally made it." _**He placed a paw on my shoulder. **_"So Kuri, how does it feel to be the new Emperor?"_

**I blinked a bit. **_"What are you talking about?? I've been the Emperor for months…and if it hasn't been official 'till now, I'll let you know once I have some experience."_

"_Well, it hasn't been official until just now…so I'll excuse that last comment…" _**Mohatu blushed slightly as some of the guards laughed softly.**

**Sakuya giggled a bit as she noticed Ahadi smirking under his armor, shaking his head at his son. Mohatu meanwhile, blinked softly at her, wondering what was so funny. **

**I then tapped our 'guard' on the shoulder, giving him the "when you're ready" look. Mohatu's family gathered around him as he crept in from behind, taking off his helmet in the process; he then gently tapped Mohatu on the shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. **_"Surprise!!"_

**Mohatu blinked softly then grinned broadly, hugging his long-lost father. **_"Father? I don't believe it!!" _**He then spoke in Zulu to his father, obviously very happy to see him. Ahadi chuckled softly as he returned the embrace, nuzzling his son as Imani and her daughters smirked. **

**He grinned, obviously taken aback. **_"Father, h, how did you get here???"_

"_You can thank your friend Kuri for that one, son; it was his gate that brought me here."_

**Sakuya smiled. **_"We wanted to surprise you, Mohatu; for all you've done for this village…so consider this an early birthday gift." _

**Tears of happiness flowed from his eyes. **_"Thank you all so much…you have no idea what this means to me…"_

"_You're very lucky to have such wonderful friends, son; and a loving family that cares about you as well."_

"_Yes, I am…" _**He embraced his father once again, continuing to speak in Zulu-telling his father what he'd been up to recently.**

"_It looks like our surprise for Mohatu was a success, love." _**She smiled as Ahadi responded.**

**I nodded. **_"That gate will stay in the palace motorpool for emergencies."_

"_That sounds like a good idea, Kuri." _

**Mohatu smiled at me as his father stood at his side. **_"Thank you so much, Kuri…this is the most wonderful gift I have ever received."_

"_As I said earlier, I was called an utter nut for wanting to try inter-dimensional transport."_

**Ahadi smiled at his son. **_"Come on, Mohatu; we've got a lot to catch up on, and don't leave out any details…" _**He placed his paw on Mohatu's shoulder.**

**He chuckled to himself. **_"We'll see you guys later for the reception." _**He smiled as he walked off with his father.**

**Sakuya looked around as some of the guests had already left for the palace. She smiled at me. **_"Shall we go, Kuri?"_

**I nodded. **_"Of course." _**She then took me by the paw as we headed down the aisle together. Once we got outside, a special carriage was waiting for us to take us back to the palace.**

**I blinked softly. **_"What the…?" _**The carriage had been decked out like one of my hot rods that were in the palace's new garage. It was painted blue with bright red flames on the side. **

**Sakuya grinned. **_"I hope you don't mind, love…but I didn't want to go with the traditional carriages…so I had a few changes made."_

"_W, where'd this come from?" _**I asked, surprised. She giggled softly.**

"_Well, this carriage has actually been in the family for quite some time; so I had it restored."_

"_I see…no wonder I didn't see it in my motorpool."_

**She smirked as Taka, in his Liomon form was at the head of the carriage, ready to pull us back to the palace. **_"I wanted it to be a surprise for you, love; so I saved it until today."_

**I stepped up to it, letting Sakuya get in first; after she was in, I sat down next to her. **

**Imani smiled. **_"We're going on ahead, so we'll meet you all there." _**Some of their Birdramon and Aquilamon friends were already taking position as they got on their backs; as soon as everyone was on board, they took off. Soon after, Taka followed them, pulling the carriage as we made our way back to the palace.**

"_Hmm, I may add a mecha no strider or something to pull this so Taka doesn't have to."_

**Sakuya nodded. **_"I was already considering something like that for today, but Taka wanted to help out, so I let him."_

"_Well, for general use then…"_

_-_

**A few minutes later, the palace came into view; Sakuya looked out the window, noticing it had been decorated for the occasion as well. I blinked as I saw.**

"_Now I wonder who did that…I suppose a couple of our servants must've snuck out of the wedding after it was over and took care of this…"_

**Taka then stopped in front of the palace gates. **_"Hehe, last stop, everybody out."_

**Sakuya giggled softly, shaking her head a bit; she smiled as she got out of the carriage. I did the same, as I was not used to this. She then helped Taka get out of the stirrup, after which, he reverted back to his rookie form. **_"Thanks for the lift, Taka."_

**He smirked. **_"Any time, your highness." _**He then spotted Luna and headed over to her, nuzzling her gently. **

**Sakuya saw quite a few of the guests heading inside the palace and going to the grand ballroom. The Machinedramon that once tried to attack the village was now standing guard, (I had reprogrammed his data so he couldn't cause any more trouble, so he was now one of the palace guards), looking out for any sign of danger amongst the villagers.**

**As soon as everyone was inside, Sakuya and I went in, seeing that even the inside of the palace had been decorated. Six digimon, three Taomon and three Rageromon; were standing inside the door. (These were Sakuya's advisors). One of the Taomon smiled as she noticed us coming; then turned to the guests, who noticed as well.**

"_Ladies and gentlemon-the Emperor and Empress of Foxwood Village, Kuri and Sakuya Shiro." _**She and the guests knelt in respect as we walked into the ballroom. **

**I walked alongside Sakuya as her most trusted advisor, Mizuki, motioned us to a special table reserved just for us. As we sat down at our places, Everyone rose once again.**

"_May the celebration commence!" _**She smiled as Mike and Taka started the music and the reception began. **

**Sakuya smiled as she looked around. **_"Oh my; this is wonderful, isn't it, Kuri?" _

**I looked out, seeing all of the people enjoy themselves, some of them even began to help themselves to the long buffet table, which had just about every food you could imagine. Even seeing the wedding cake, which was in the shape of our manor; it even had the floating rings as requested. _"_**_I would say so." _

**She then noticed the floating rings on the wedding cake. **_"How the chefs managed to pull off the floating rings on our cake, I'll never know."_

"_Actually, I did that, hun."_

"_Really? How?"_

"_They're the same as the real ones, just smaller." _**I smirked.**

**Sakuya giggled, snuggling next to me. **

**-**

**Needless to say, everyone was having a great time; after about an hour, Mike grabbed a microphone, smiling at us. **_"All right, everyone, clear the dance floor; 'cause it's now time for the newlyweds to have their 'first dance' with a song they had chosen for this occasion." _**He then put on a CD with the song "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith. (I don't know why, but I always pictured a ballroom every time I heard this song…) **

**Sakuya then took me by the paw. **_"Shall we have this dance, love?" _**She smiled at me as we headed out to the dance floor. I blushed and came out alongside her. As we began to dance, two red crystals came out on mechanical stalks and shone red spotlights on us. **

**Sakuya took my lead as the song began to play, of course I just did my best, as I wasn't used to slow dancing like this…but somehow I managed to keep it up throughout the whole song, even with everyone in the room watching us.**

**After a while, the song was over, and everyone applauded, smiling warmly at us. I took a deep breath, glad that I did that without any mistakes…she then snuck a kiss on my cheek, making me blush slightly.**

**-**

**A few hours later, Sakuya and I were relaxing at our table, enjoying some of the delicious food that the chefs had prepared. She was sampling some of the sushi that was there, while I had some fried chicken and some cheese fries on the side. **

**Sakuya then noticed that little Diamond had gotten out of her carriage and was hopping over to us. **_"It looks like Diamond wanted to say hello, Kuri." _

**I chuckled softly as the little Reremon smiled brightly at me, cooing softly all the while. **_"It would seem that way, Sakuya." _**I then dropped down a ribbon, to help the young vixen come up to the table; as soon as she wrapped her tail around it, I pulled it back up. **

**Suddenly, she then hopped into my lap, nuzzling me gently. I meeped a bit as I pushed the chair back so I wouldn't fall over. Sakuya couldn't help but laugh to herself at the sight. **

**I managed to sit down after that as the little one snuggled next to me. **_"Hmm…you know, I've been thinking, Sakuya…perhaps I could play a song tonight for our new little one before the reception's over." _

**She nodded. **_"That's a wonderful idea, Kuri." _**She then smiled, as Diamond looked up at me, wagging her tail a bit. **_"And I have a feeling Diamond would like that as well." _

**I nodded, smiling as Diamond even began to hum a bit to the music, well at least something she would understand…the rest of the Kitsune family, and their friends came over to us, glad to see this for some reason.**

"_You know, Diamond's been doing that for a few weeks now; and we haven't seen something like that since Lyoko was her age."_

**At that moment, Diamond, suddenly stopped humming, looking up at me as her ears twitched a bit and even her tail twitched a bit, too. Lisa blinked softly as she noticed.**

"_Huh? What's up with Diamond?"_

"_No idea…" _**Was my only reply. Sakuya also noticed this.**

"_Oh my…I've seen this before…" _**Her smile then grew wide. **_"I think she's beginning to digivolve…" _**Her prediction was right as a small cocoon of data suddenly swirled around the little vixen. **

**All of the guests sensed the new data that was in the room and stopped what they were doing to have a closer look; we smiled in awe as the data suddenly broke away as quickly as it came, revealing Diamond in her Viximon form. She still had her cream-colored fur and golden eyes, but she now looked more like Lyoko did when she was a Viximon. Diamond giggled happily as she looked up at me.**

**Tai grinned. **_"Well, what do you know; she digivolved!" _

**I blinked softly. **_"Um, level up??" _**I asked, confused at this. Sakuya smiled.**

"_She's now at her in-training level, Kuri." _

"_Hehe, awesome." _**I smirked as Diamond smiled broadly, her tail wagging excitedly. Everyone in the room cheered for her, congratulating her for her first digivolution. **

**Then another surprise came as the still little digimon looked up at me, her tail now wrapped around my arm. **_"Uri…" _**She smiled at me. **

**Silver blinked a bit. **_"Um…did I just hear that??"_

"_I think so…" _**Sakuya replied, everyone looked at the little one in surprise, waiting for her to repeat that.**

"'_Uri!" _**She said once again, giggling to herself. Imani laughed softly, looking at me.**

"_I think she's trying to say your name, Kuri…"_

**I nodded, beginning to help her sound it out.**

"_Uri?" _**she asked again, her ears twitching a bit. I kept trying to help her, and she was determined.**

"_Uri?" _**she replied, looking up at me. **

"_Almost got it, hun; just missing a sound…" _**She then put on a determined face, her ears still twitching. **_"Kuri??"_

**I smirked. **_"Hehe, you got it." _**She giggled happily.**

"_Kuri! Kuri!" _**She continued to giggle as her little tail wagged. Sakuya chuckled softly.**

"_Well, I think she's got it now, love." _**I grinned as everyone cheered again, all of them very proud of the little Viximon. Lisa then took our picture for the scrapbook she was making for the wedding. **

**-**

**I then decided it was time to perform my song for the citizens. I gently placed Diamond back into her carriage and headed up to the stage after Mike and Taka stopped the music for the time being.**

**Once I was on stage, I raised my paw in almost a heroic stance; there was a red lightning flash, and then I was holding my Warlock as if it were a sword. Everyone turned around, all of them noticing I was on stage. I then closed my eyes, and began the opening riffs of "Sweet Child o Mine" by Guns and Roses (A/N: if you're not familiar with this or any of the songs, in this or future stories, just look them up online J). **

**Everyone grinned as they listened to me play; Sakuya was obviously taken aback as she placed her paw over her heart as I continued. **

**After the song ended, I fully stood. **_"That song, was for the parents of this town, as well as the future parents." _**Everyone broke out into applause and cheers, giving me a standing ovation for my performance. I blushed and bowed, accepting the applause. Sakuya joined me as Taka started the music once again and I went off the stage, giving me a loving kiss on the lips; my tails frizzing as a result.**

**-**

**Soon, the sun could be seen setting through the palace walls. **

"_My, I didn't even realize how fast the time was going…but something tells me this celebration might go on past midnight, although I may be wrong."_

**I smirked. **_"Not that we'd mind. This town does need more excuses to party it up for extended periods." _

**Sakuya nodded, smiling. **_"Yes, that's true." _

**Just as the stars came out, a loud whooshing noise was heard, followed by the light of fireworks. Everyone headed outside to the koi gardens to find a fireworks display had been put on, courtesy of Machinedramon and the rest of the gang.**

**Sakuya and I looked up, the two of us completely taken aback. **_"Well, it looks like someone's found my fireworks stash…" _**I replied, looking over to our friends, all of them smirking at us.**

**She giggled softly. **_"I had a strong feeling that they had something to do with this…"_

**My tails intertwined with hers as we continued to watch the display.**

**--------------------**

Epilogue 2 days later…

ooo Sakuya's POV ooo

**Two days after the wedding, Kuri and I were hosting a birthday party for Mohatu, with the help of our friends and his family. We had just given Mohatu his gifts, when suddenly…**

"_Oh!!" _**I felt a sharp contraction in my stomach. My sudden yelp caught everyone off guard. **

**Silver noticed the expression of pain on my face. **_"Oh boy…don't tell me…"_

"_Kuri…it's time…!"_** I yelled out. Kuri meeped and jumped up, reaching quickly for his cell phone and calling the doctor. After he was finished, he darted out of our bedroom and into the bathroom to get some warm water and towels; then he rushed downstairs to wait for the doctor as the others helped me with my breathing.**

ooo Kuri's POV ooo

**A Rageromon with orange fur and blue markings soon came into the palace, carrying a doctor's bag (His name was Doctor Taro). **_"Sire; I came as soon as I could."_ **He said as soon as he got to the door.**

**I only nodded and rushed us up to the chambers through my garage gateway into my lab. He rushed with me to where Sakuya was waiting, but even though he made it, I accidentally skidded out of control; and soon a crashing sound could be heard as we ran in. **

**Dr. Taro got his paws sterilized and placed gloves on them. He then spread Sakuya's legs. **_"All right, your highness; you're going to have to push now…" _**Sakuya nodded, doing as she was told. Silver and the others continued to help her with her breathing, but she covered Lyoko's eyes, as she didn't want her to see that part.**

**Dr. Taro began to feel the baby beginning to come out. **_"You're doing great, your highness; just keep going." _**Sakuya let out another scream as she pushed once again. I looked on, but it was obvious that I was nervous.**

"_We've almost got it, your highness-I can see the head now, just a little bit more…!" _

**Sasami cringed in pain as she felt Sakuya's paw grip hers hard, but she managed to pull through as Sakuya gave one final push. As soon as she finished, we could hear the baby's first cries as she panted heavily. I nearly fainted, falling into a seat as Dr. Taro wrapped the little kit inside a warm towel.**

ooo Sakuya's POV ooo

**Dr. Taro smiled warmly. **_"Congratulations, your highness…here's your little girl." _**He handed the little kit over to me, who began to calm down as soon as she was in my arms. **

**Tears of joy began to stream down my face as I saw; the little kit looked like a mini version of Kuri, having black fur cascading down her body; she also had silver hair from me and emerald eyes from her father, she also had red markings. Lastly, six little tails could be seen under the towel, each of them with red tips to match her markings.**

**Ayame and the others beamed at her. **_"Aww…she's adorable." _

**Kuri watched the scene. **_"And quarter Renamon as well…"_

**I smiled lovingly at him. **_"Would you like to hold her, love?" _**Kuri then stood and came closer as I passed the little kit over to her. He gently took her in her arms as she looked up at her new father, cooing softly. He blushed a bit, but smiled, looking to her eyes.**

**Imani smiled. **_"Have you two chosen names for her yet?"_

"_Actually, with all the commotion with the wedding, and preparations for Mohatu's birthday, I hadn't exactly thought of one…"_

"_Well, I have…" _**I smiled at our new daughter. **_"How do you feel about Sakura?"_

**Kuri chuckled softly as the little kit gurgled happily in response. **_"Sakura Shiro…yes, that sounds just perfect for her."_

**Diamond cooed softly, wanting to get a closer look at her. Mohatu grinned.**

"_I think Diamond wants to see Sakura, Kuri."_

**Kuri nodded and picked her up. Diamond cooed softly, looking into Sakura's eyes; her ears twitching a bit as Sakura looked back into hers. She then cooed back, hoping Diamond would understand what she was saying. Diamond giggled softly in response, wagging her tail as Sakura did the same with her tails.**

**Ahadi chuckled softly. **_"Well, what do you know, they're friends already…"_

**I nodded. **_"It would appear so, Ahadi."_

**Sakura then yawned a bit as she was getting a little sleepy. **_"Well, we'd better get her to her new room, I suppose." _**Kuri said as I got up (I was now feeling well enough to move on my own) and we headed towards the baby's room. Once we were there, he gently laid her in her crib, turning on a mobile, which had a space ship, a pentagram and a few other objects. **

**Sakura yawned again, this time her eyes were getting a little droopy as the mobile played a soothing tune to help her sleep. Imani smiled as the music wasn't just effecting Sakura, but it effected Diamond as well.**

"_Well, we can let her sleep here for now." _**Kuri said as Imani gently placed the little Viximon into Sakura's crib, just as the twosome fell asleep. He then ushered everyone out to let them sleep; but before I left, I gently placed a blanket in the crib-it had the royal crest of Foxwood sewn on the front. **

**-**

**Kuri closed the door behind him as everyone else headed back to the main chambers. **

**I smiled. **_"Can you believe it, Kuri? We're parents now."_

"_Hardly to be honest; but it'll just make things a lot more interesting now that we have a little girl to take care of." _

"_Yes; that's true-and it'll mean a lot more adventures for us as well." _**I replied as we headed back towards the room to join the others, both of us already thinking of the new age of parenthood that was coming our way.**

**-The End-**

Phew…I thought I'd never get finished with that one…

Sakuya: -she smiles- well, you did, and that's all that matters, Lisa

Well, because this took so long, there won't be a Christmas one-shot after all…

Audience: (awwww…)

But don't worry, though…there will be something special in store for New Year's for all of you, so be sure to be on the look out for it, but before we go, here are the names of the reviewers from the 7th one-shot:

**Natsuke1985, ShadowJ51, SassyOMG2282, and we actually have a new reviewer this time: an extra special shoutout goes to katana777!!!**

Silver: As Renaki said before, be sure to be on the lookout for the New Year's one-shot to be posted soon, so until next time:

All: SEE YA!!!


	10. 2nd Important Authoress Note!

Important Authoress Note #2

I just want to say that I'm _**REALLY **_sorry that the New Year's one-shot hasn't been posted yet, but I started my last semester of college last week, so I've been very busy with that. Plus…

Silver: (a really loud sneeze could be heard from Renaki's room)

Silver's come down with a terrible cold that she's had for the past few days, so I have to take care of her, too.

But fear not, the first one-shot of 2008 will be posted no later than 1/31/08. And there just might be a special one-shot for February too. Also, to make up for the first one-shot being so late, if you guys have any special request stories with any members of the gang, please let me know in your replies and they'll be posted as well!

Silver: -sniffles- Renaki! Can I get some chicken soup, please?

(Pokes head out of door) I'll be right there, Silv!

-Back to you guys- Anyway, just be on the lookout for the New Year's one-shot to be up soon!

Yours truly,

Renaki

(goes to give Silver chicken soup)

p.s. It would really help Silver get better if you guys could leave a special shoutout for her. The sooner she gets better, the sooner the one-shot will be posted!


	11. 9 Happy New Year!

Silver: (smiles) Well, now that I'm back on my feet, here's the one-shot you guys have been waiting for!

The first one-shot of 2008 is a special one, not only because it's a New Year's one-shot, it's the first New Year's celebration in Foxwood Village with Kuri as the new emperor. But when something big happens in Foxwood, will the festivities be disrupted??

9. (Happy New Year!)

ooo Silver's POV ooo

**It was New Year's Eve at last. Lisa and I were getting ready to go to the big celebration in Foxwood Village with the rest of the gang. We had also talked with Lisa's parents to see if they wanted to join us, and surprisingly they said yes. **

**Anna had just gotten her purse and joined us in the living room.** _"Well; I'm all set…are you sure it's all right if we join you this time?"_

**I smiled.** "Of course we are, you guys."

**Lisa nodded.** _"Yeah; we're always telling you about Foxwood, so it's about time you saw it for yourselves."_

"_Well…all right, then; but we must admit, we're a bit nervous about meeting the Emperor and Empress."_ **Morris replied.**

"_Well, there's no need to be. They are two of the nicest foxes you'll meet…well, unless you're an evil digimon, anyway."_ **Lisa and I laughed as we all headed out the door.**

ooo Sakuya's POV ooo

**Meanwhile, at the palace, I was getting Sakura dressed in her room. The little kit just wouldn't stop squirming as I put on her sweater.** _"Hold still, hun; I've almost got it."_ **She sighed in relief as I finally got her sweater on. As soon as I did, Kuri stepped into the room.**

"_Having a bit of trouble dressing Sakura?"_ **he smiled.**

"_A little, but I know she'll get used to it after a while."_ **I chuckled to myself as Sakura looked to her father, gurgling happily, obviously her way of saying hello.**

**Kuri chuckled to himself**_"I was just downstairs in the garage working on a special surprise for the New Year's Eve party tonight."_

"_Sounds like fun, love; our friends are going to be here soon to help us set things up outside near the outdoor stage as well__**." **_**I said as I finally finished dressing Sakura. The little kit had on a red sweater with a pentagram pattern and black pants as well; there was even a little hole in the seat of her pants for her tails to slip through. I gently picked her up and cradled her in her arms.** _"How does she look?"_

"_A lil punky girl like her dad it seems."_ **He smirked as Sakura smiled brightly at him. Kuri then conjured a spell book and began to look through it.**

"_Trying to find something special for tonight?"_ **I asked. Kuri only nodded as he continued to try and find whatever he was looking for. Sakura looked up at the book, curious as to what it was.**

**Kuri smiled, showing her what it was.** _"It's my spell book; my best one, anyway."_ **She responded by cooing softly and wagging her tails a bit. He then heard something coming from our bedroom and went to check it out.**

ooo Kuri's POV ooo

**As soon as I got to the main chambers, I noticed my computer was acting strange. **_"Hmm?" _**I went over to it to inspect it, but suddenly there was a loud rumble coming from it, shaking the entire palace. I meeped loudly and fell out of my computer chair and onto my back. **

**-**

**Sakuya came rushing in, carrying Sakura in her arms; the little kit crying loudly as Sakuya helped me up. **_"Kuri! Are you all right?" _

**My eyes were wide as I saw something I couldn't believe…my computer monitor flashing as it was snaking out lines of digital code shot and snaked out of it. **_"I, I have no idea what's happening…" _**Apparently that got the attention to the kits that were playing outside the palace, as they had all rushed inside as soon as they felt the rumble. Finally, my computer stopped shaking and it ended as the last lines left the palace, my eyes were still wide.**

**Sakuya blinked as her own eyes were wide. **_"What the hell was that…?" _**she asked while trying to calm Sakura down.**

"_I, I guess we can call it a code storm…" _**I stepped forward slowly, in case my PC spat out anything. I picked up my chair and I began to look.**

**A sudden thought then came to me. **_"Sakuya, did the digital world start out as a mere online game?"_

"_From what I heard, yes…although it's been so long ago, I don't know the entire story, though." _

"_Well, let's just say I accounted for the missing programming on my PC."_

**She nodded, still trying to calm Sakura down; the little kit was obviously devastated from the shock. I looked down.**

"_It's World of Warcraft. The code is out now, and I have no idea what it's doing out here. I just checked and the game isn't being affected per se, however, how it'll affect this world, I have no idea…" _

**Sakuya nodded as Sakura finally started to calm down. I then stood, noticing how calm Sakuya was about this situation. **_"Y, you're taking this rather well, hun…"_

**She shrugged. **_"Well, we have had new worlds added in the past before you came along, love; but it's been a long time, though."_**She then smiled at Sakura. **_"I'm just glad Sakura's calmed down; apparently this event scared her quite a bit." _

"_Well, let's just hope no one else panics due to it." _**I then went over to my telescope after hearing something. Looking though it and zeroing in on the object, I then spotted what I was looking for. **_"Hmm…a Gryphon." _**(A/N: that's a creature with the head and wings of an eagle and the body of a lion). **_"Not enough to tell if it's a digimon or not, I have no idea what to look for."_

"_Well, there _is _a digimon called Gryphonmon. He's a mega-level digimon." _**Sakuya then took my digivice and brought up his profile, showing it to me. The digimon looked similar to what I was looking at, except it had a mask covering its face. I blinked a bit. **_"Hmm…no mask." _**I looked yet again. **_"Well, it looks like this world just had an expansion pack installed." _

**Sakuya nodded again. **_"This is going to get some people excited."_

**I then fully stood after I looked again, sighing slightly.**

"_What is it, love? Just thinking?"_

"_Yes…if this has dire implications, it, will be my fault it happened…" _

**She gently placed a paw on my shoulder; Sakura looked up to me, whimpering a bit after sensing something was wrong. I looked to her and she nuzzled me gently, trying to help me feel better.**

**Sakuya smiled. **_"I'm guessing she sensed you were feeling upset about this whole ordeal, and she just wanted to cheer you up again." _**Sakura cooed softly in response, her wagging a bit. **

**I smiled slightly. **_"Maybe, this won't be such a bad thing…" _**I chuckled softly as Sakura gave me a loving lick on the cheek. **

**-**

**A few hours later, all of our friends made it to the palace. Apparently they had all sensed the code storm and checked in on us. Of course, right after things had settled down, we all went back to preparing for New Year's Eve. After all, we weren't about to let the code storm stop us from celebrating. I headed outside and looked around, noticing that Foxwood had gained some new citizens. Quite a few of them were some of the creatures from my game, including gnomes, dwarves, and Night Elves. (A/N: if you guys don't have any idea what he's talking about, just look up World of Warcraft online :3).**

**I smiled as quite a few of our original citizens were showing the newcomers around the village, and needless to say I was relieved to see this.**

**I then saw quite a few of the citizens from our surrounding areas come through the new gates I developed, apparently, the code storm didn't just effect Foxwood, but the newcomers were getting along with them just as well.**

**I then went into the koi gardens in the back of the palace, seeing all of the servants, and even some of my robots decorating the entire area for the celebration we would have that night. I smiled as I saw Silver and Lisa along with two adult humans helping as well. **

ooo Normal POV ooo

**I looked up and saw Kuri standing near the gate. **_"Oh, there he is now, you guys." _**I then went over to him, my parents following close behind. **_"Kuri, this is my mom, Anna and my dad, Morris." _**I smiled as they bowed in respect. **

"_It's nice to finally meet you, Kuri; Lisa's told us a lot about you." _**Mom replied. **

**Kuri blushed some, clearing his throat. **_"W, welcome to the castle."_

**Dad chuckled a bit. **_"There's no need to be so nervous…but then again, we were a bit nervous about this, too. It's our first time meeting royalty, after all…and our first trip to the digital world."_

"_Of course, Lisa told us about this place as well, and we've never even imagined such beauty as we've seen in Foxwood today."_

**Kuri nodded. **_"Well, even though there was a bit of a code leak earlier this morning, it seems to have gotten even better than what it was."_

"_Well, Lisa seems to be the computer expert in this family, so I'm pretty sure she can explain that to us." _**I blushed a bit as Dad laughed to himself.**

"_C'mon, dad; I'm not an expert…well, not yet, anyway." _

"_Hey, you're trying; and that's all that matters." _**Kuri replied. **

"_Of course, we're really looking forward to the New Year's Eve party later. New Year's is one of the only times we get to spend together as a family since Anna and I divorced."_

**Kuri nodded. **_"Well, the gateway network is open for use, so feel free to come back whenever you like. Also, I'm glad the pentagrams around the palace didn't put you off, either, as I am likely Foxwood's first Wiccan emperor."_

**Mom smiled. **_"Even though Morris and I are Christians, we don't discriminate anyone else of their religion, no matter what they are or who the person is."_

"_The Wiccan rede calls for the same, so thank you." _**Kuri bowed. **

"_Well, we'd better get back to decorating; there are only a few hours left until the party." _**We all bowed to Kuri in respect as we headed back to decorating."**

"_Phew…I'm glad that went well…" _**I thought to myself.**

**--**

ooo Maliha's POV ooo

**After a while, all of the decorations were in place, and all of the guests had arrived, including some of the newcomers had shown up for the festivities. Apparently, Lisa wasn't the only one that had brought her parents to the party; even Taka and Luna had brought their families to celebrate with us. Everyone was had special party hats and noisemakers, similar to those given out at the celebrations in New York City in the real world; some of us were even wearing special 2008 glasses. **

**The palace chefs had made special treats for everyone, and even some of Mohatu's students were performing for the guests.**

**I grinned. **_"Wow; this is turning out to be quite a party, huh?"_

"_It sure is, Maliha; I've never been to one so big." _**Natsuke replied eating some of the sweets the chefs had made. **

**Needless to say, everyone was having a blast at the party; Kuri was playing with Koga and his band, and there were even party games laid out for the kits to play. Some of them had even started a snowball fight with some of the gnomes and dwarves.**

**-**

**Suddenly, Diamond and Sakura, who were playing together in a playpen immediately stopped what they were doing and started crying louder than usual; and that caught everyone's attention.**

**Sakuya turned to Kuri after he had gotten off the stage, with a look of concern on her face. **_"Kuri; there's a digimon outside the village gate!"_

"_Fuck, I guess even bad guys don't take a break on New Year's Eve." _**As he and Sakuya quickly pressed their pendants, donning their armor, the rest of the gang quickly rushed to their side as they left the village; the palace guards stayed behind to protect the rest of the guests just in case.**

**--**

ooo Lyoko's POV ooo

**As we quickly made our way to the village gate, we saw Machinedramon who was panting heavily from trying to defend the village against the enemy.**

"_Machinedramon couldn't handle this one?"_

**The mecha digimon shook his head. **_"No, even he was too much for me." _**He growled as he sensed the evil digimon's presence once again. Machinedramon looked very beat up as he was limping and was spewing some kind of black goo.**

**Kuri noticed this and growled. **_"Damnit. I promise to fix you when we're finished."_

**Suddenly, the shadow of a Wargreymon came into view; the digimon soon came out after a few moments, and he had black armor all over his body.**

**Lisa whipped out her digivice. **_"That's Black Wargreymon, Kuri; he's a mega-level and his special attack is the Terra Destroyer."_

**Kuri pulled out his sword. **_"I've heard of this one, able to flatten entire towns in one shot. He will not take this village._

**Black Wargreymon then got into his fighting stance, ready to take us all at once, then charged at us with his sharp claws. Kuri then began a chant, after he was finished, a barrier was soon made, protecting us.**

**He was caught off guard by the barrier, but didn't let that stop him. **_"Ha! You think that's going to stop me?! TERRA DESTROYER!!" _**He then launched a huge black ball of energy and tossed it at us, destroying the barrier. Fortunately, we were all able to get out of the way before the attack hit.**

"_Damn, it doesn't look like this is going to be easy, Kuri." _

**Kuri only smirked, putting his paws up. "**_There's a thing about us shadow beings,"_ **he stopped the energy ball with his paws.** _"Using the same element is a little foolhardy."_ **he closed his eyes and took in the energy.**

**Black Wargreymon growled. **_"What-!? How are you doing that??"_ **he got into his fighting stance again. Kuri opened his eyes.**

"_I get called hellfire for a reason."_

**He growled again. **_"Well, I won't let that stop me!" _**he charged at Kuri, ready to fight again.**

**Kuri braced himself, putting up an arm, a shield of red energy springing out. **_"PIKEMAN SHIELD!!" _

**Black Wargreymon ended up slamming directly into the shield, falling over in the process. Everyone else winced. **

"_Ooh, he's gonna be feelin' that one in the morning…" _**Taka smirked. There were grooves in the ground where Kuri shot back slightly as well, but he was still standing.**_  
_

**Meanwhile, we decided it was our turn to join in the fight. **_"GEM STONE TORNADO!" _**Dad spun around, shooting his gemstones at Black Wargreymon, but somehow he managed to dodge all of them. Kuri then thrust his paw to the ground, parts of it around him blackening and bulging up. **

**Black Wargreymon managed to keep from falling over. **_"Grr…persistent bastard, aren't you…?"_

**Lady Sakuya growled. **_"No one calls my mate a bastard and gets away with it!" _**She leapt up. **_"SPIRIT STRIKE!!" _**She launched her attack at him, causing a direct hit. He growled out in pain as the attack hit him dead on, but he managed to keep from falling over once again.**

**Taka charged at him. **_"THUNDER OF THE KINGS!!" _**He launched his static electricity at him, trying to trap Black Wargreymon in his tracks. **

**He only smirked, dodging the attack. **_"TERRA DESTROYER!!" _**he launched his attack once again, and hit Taka dead on; causing him to fall flat on his back.**

**Luna gasped. **_"TAKA!"_**She flew over to him to see if he was alright. **

"_Damn, he just won't quit!" _

**Dad snarled. **_"_He's_ strong; what should we do, Kuri?" _**He watched as the rest of us tried to fend off Black Wargreymon. Kuri only smirked.**

"_Come forth, my minions." _**Suddenly, skeleton hands began to shoot through the ground, each holding a sword. **

**My eyes widened. **_"Woah…that's so cool…!"_** Finally, armored skeleton warriors began to climb out of the ground, each one's eyes were glowing the same emerald green as Kuri's. Black Wargreymon growled, looking around, by the looks of things he wasn't about to let them stop him just yet.**

**Kuri then stood. **_"Get 'em." _**The skeletons then began to charge. Black Wargreymon charged, too; he still had a lot of energy to fight all of them. **

**Kuri panted a bit, he had given out a lot of mana on this spell and it was draining as his warriors fought. (A/N: in World of Warcraft, mana is a magical power resource available to casters which they draw upon casting spells). **

"_I don't have time for this!!" _**Black Wargreymon then concentrated his energy into his strongest attack. **_"TERRA DESTORYER!!"_**a ball of energy that was even larger than the last two formed in his claws, and then he tossed it down at the warriors. With that single attack, he destroyed each and every one of the warriors he hadn't already destroyed. **_"Ha! Where are your warriors now!?" _**He laughed evilly to himself. **

"_Heh." _**Kuri closed his eyes again, the bones of the skeletons rattling. Black Wargreymon soon stopped laughing as his eyes grew wide.**

"_You've got to be kidding me…" _

"_I will expend every last unit of mana I have if it means making sure you do not harm our home."_

"_He still has a lot of energy, love…we still have to do something about that."_

"_Heh, I decided to mix this one up."_ **some of the skeletons were now sporting robes and staffs, they already began charging spells. Black Wargreymon growled, knowing he would have to do something about this. However, before he could get another thought out, the skeletons began a spell assault, of which they didn't let up.**

**He roared loudly in pain, feeling himself being drained of his energy. After about 5 minutes of this, Kuri raised his paw, commanding the skeletons to stop. **

"_I will give you a chance." _

**Even though this was painful to Black Wargreymon, he wasn't about to give up that easily-he growled out.**_ "NEVER!!" _**He struggled to get up after all of that.**

"_Stop it already. We're both worn out, and I would rather not hurt you any more." _

**He smirked, panting heavily** _"nonsense; I've still got enough energy up my sleeve..."_ **then, with a mighty roar, he managed to somehow even breakthrough that as well.**

"_You've got to be kidding; will this guy ever quit??"_** Taka growled. **

**Kuri narrowed his eyes. **_"Very well." _**He then pulled from his belt what looks like a scimitar attached to a metal ring, when he raised it, it fanned out into a massive four bladed shuriken.**

**Black Wargreymon looked up at the shuriken.** _"Bring it on; I'm ready for anything you throw at me!"_ **he growled at Kuri with hatred in his heart.**

"_All of you be ready, after this I may have no energy left." _**With that, all of us got into our fighting stances, just in case this didn't work.**

**He narrowed his eyes again. **_"Demon, wind, SHURIKEN!!" _**Kuri then whipped the shuriken hard, and it spun to fiercely, creating a whirlwind.**

**Black Wargreymon soon got caught within the whirlwind; he roared as his armor was severely damaged within the attack.**

**Kuri smirked, seeing there was during a guard the shuriken was stuck into the armor plating**.

'_If this doesn't work, we'll need a miracle…' _**Lady Sakuya worried to herself. **

**He then shut his eyes.** _"Lightning web!!"_ **several arcs of lightning shot off his body, the shuriken acting as a lightning rod.**

**The mecha digimon continued to roar out as his armor continued to get hit; but somehow he managed to keep his power from going out of whack.**

-

ooo Sakuya's POV ooo

**After the attack finished, a blue meter on Kuri's armor drained the rest of the way, and he collapsed, since he was out of mana. I went over to him. **_"Kuri!" _**I caught him just before he hit the ground. Thankfully, he was still breathing; but unfortunately, so was Black Wargreymon.**

**Even though a lot of damage was done to his armor, he was still able to stand, chuckling evilly to himself. Lyoko's eyes bulged. **_"Well, that's it-we need a miracle…"_

"_Did someone say they needed a miracle?" _**A mysterious voice soon called out from the shadows. Kuri smirked, obviously he had sensed them coming before anyone else, as that last attack was at least to waste them.**

**Suddenly, Lisa spotted six figures from behind them. Her jaw dropped as she saw Rika, Takato and Henry from the third season of digimon, all of them with their partners standing beside them. **_**"**__No way...!"_

**Mike's eyes bulged. "**_You're kidding...I thought they were just cartoon characters..!" _

**Takato smirked. **_"We thought you guys could use some help. Biomerge activate!!" _**Everyone watched as they biomerged with their partners, Kuri meanwhile conjured a flask containing glowing blue water; after he drank it, his mana was soon restored in a matter of seconds. **

**After they biomerged, Kuri stood fully charged, re summoning the skeleton troopers. **_"The kickass express is waiting, nonstop ticket to ownage" _

**Gallantmon then stood forward with the others. **_"Black Wargreymon; you've caused enough trouble with this village and its citizens; now you're gonna pay!" _**All three digimon stood beside the warriors, ready to kick his ass.**

**Kuri and I stood together, he soon drew his sword. **_"Waiting for the call?"_

"_We're ready whenever you are!" _**MegaGargomon replied, getting in his fighting stance. **

**He gripped the blade of his sword, there was a calm on the battle field, and he then drew it forward, giving the signal.** _"Charge!!"_

**We all charged at Black Wargreymon at the same time; the warriors doing serious damage to him as well. **_"SPIRIT STRIKE!!" _**Sakuyamon and I then launched our attacks at the same time, making direct hits. **

**Kuri was in the back, calling to his skeleton warriors. **_"Rain of fire, full effect!!" _**Fireballs soon began to rain down from the sky, not harming our side at all, but doing some major damage to Black Wargreymon. He roared the loudest of all at our attacks; unfortunately for him, we weren't done just yet.**

"_MEGA BARRAGE!!" _**MegaGargomon launched every one of his missiles at Black Wargreymon, causing another hit. **

**Kuri's smirk grew broader, he dismissed his skeleton army. **"_Back up for a moment everyone."_ **the clouds parted, and a green streak was headed for us. Everyone backed up, wondering what was going to happen next. **

"_Now what's goin' on?" _

**The object hit the ground hard, embedding itself pretty much at the Black Wargreymon's feet.**

**Now, he couldn't even get up, no matter how hard he tried. **_"Damn it all! I can't move!!" _**He snarled. **

**The ground split open, and a massive gnome rose out, his rocky body engulfed in green flames. **

"_This big fellow is an infernal a former soldier of the burning legion." _

"_Hehe, that's awesome; now he can't cause any more trouble with that attack of his"_ **Gallantmon then stepped forward, powering up his weapon to shoot his Lightning Joust attack. **_"Hey, you'd better get outta the way!" _

**Kuri then put his paw up. **_"Ease off friend." _**he looked up at the Infernal** "_You knock him out_." **he pointed to Black Wargreymon. The infernal looked down, before raising one of his stone fists and slamming it down onto Black Wargreymon's head. He roared one last time before he finally felt himself being drained of the last of his energy; before finally powering down.**

**Kuri smirked, folding his arms as the infernal did the same. The entire village erupted with cheers; all of them that Black Wargreymon was finally defeated. **

**--**

ooo Tayla's POV ooo

**After everyone reverted back to their original forms, we all headed back to the palace. While Black Wargreymon was taken to the castle's new prison, Lady Sakuya and Kuri invited the Tamers and their partners to join us at the party, in thanks for saving our lives. **

**As it turns out, Rika's Renamon was actually a citizen of Foxwood Village before the twosome became partners, and they had been there for a few days already visiting Renamon's old home. Needless to say, we were all very fortunate that they came along just in the nick of time.**

**The Tamers were being greeted by a lot of the youngsters; apparently they had all seen the battle between them and the D-Reaper a few years ago, and had started a fan club for the six of them. Even though they were slightly caught off guard, the Tamers gladly signed autographs for all of the youngsters at the party.**

**The rest of us looked on. **_"Do you think we'll be as famous as those guys someday, Tayla?" _**Maliha thought aloud.**

**I smiled. **_"Maybe; if we keep training and work as hard as those guys to defend the digital world from evil." _

"_Yeah, but hey, we're already famous here in Foxwood, so who knows where that'll take us." _**Silver replied, her tail swaying a bit as everyone else continued to enjoy the party. **

**-**

**It was almost midnight and everyone was excited for the New Year to arrive. Kuri and Lady Sakuya, who still had on our armor, stepped onto the stage as Kuri grabbed a mic. **_"May we have everyone's attention, please?" _**Everyone turned to the stage, smiling as Kuri continued.**

"_We would like to thank you all for coming to Foxwood's annual, somewhat revamped New Year's Eve bash. Now before the big moment comes, Sakuya and I would like to give some special thanks to our brave warriors; without whom, I wouldn't have the pleasure of giving these announcements." _**A spotlight then came down on the Tamers and their partners as everyone cheered. **

**Lady Sakuya smiled as well. **_"Would you all please step forward?" _**Takato and his friends stepped up onto the stage, wondering what was going on. She then conjured medals that would be familiar to all of us (A/N: if anyone else has any ideas for other medals for Foxwood Village, PLEASE let me know in reviews!!). **

"_In honor of your bravery in defeating Black Wargreymon and protecting the village and its citizens, I would like to bestow upon you the Foxwood Metal of Honor." _**she smiled as she put the metals around the digimon's necks; everyone applauded as she did so.**

"_And for the Tamer's efforts in helping your partners defeating him, and seeing as this is your first visit, I would like to bestow the Medal of Merit on you, making you honorary citizens of Foxwood Village." _**everyone applauded once again as she placed the medals around their necks****as well.**

**Henry grinned. **_"Wow…thanks your highness!"_

**Kuri smiled. **"_I believe I speak for all of us when I say, welcome home."_ **Everyone cheered even louder than the last time; all of them welcoming Foxwood's newest citizens. **

"_I believe you have something else for them as well, love." _**Lady Sakuya smirked at him and Kuri nodded stepping forward. **

"_From what I saw in battle today, all of you showed many qualities. Valor, bravery, a sense of justice, helping those in need; even going out of your way to do so." _**he smiled and drew his sword, touching them each upon the shoulder with the flat side of the blade before speaking again. **"_The qualities of knights." _**everyone cheered the loudest of all as soon as that was said as he sheathed his sword when he was finished. **

**The tamers blushed slightly. **"_Wow...we'd never thought something like this would happen to us, Kuri..."_

**Kuri nodded. **_"Well, Sir Takato, it did."_

"_Sir Takato...yeah, I like the sound of that." _**He smirked as his friends laughed softly to themselves. **

"_Well, don't expect any armor; I don't want it slowing you down." _

"_That's alright; we don't mind that."_

**Suddenly, another digimon came up to Kuri as he came out of his armor, whispering in his ear. **

"_What is it, love; is it almost time for your surprise?" _**She asked.**

"_It is; have everyone come out to the front of the palace." _**And without another word, Kuri left the backyard, heading to the palace garage. **

ooo Sakuya's POV ooo

-Epilogue-

**As soon as everyone made it, we were all surprised to see a large, very unique looking airship in the palace garage. It was silver except for the front end which had a blade, and it was in black with red trim. **

**Kuri smirked at our surprised looks. **_"Say hello to Foxwood's newest airship: The Iron Fox!" _

**I went over to him, a smile of pure awe on my face. **_"Oh my, Kuri…this, this is incredible…!" _

"_I've been working on this little project for months as a gift to you, Sakuya; of course, this little baby has a lot more power than one might think. And it's going to be part of tonight's party as well in about a minute."_

**Everyone cheered once again as the rooftop to the palace garage soon began to open; a large timer set beside the palace soon started counting down. As time passed, Kuri watched the countdown, with a radio in paw. Everyone then counted down the final ten seconds of 2007. **

**And as soon as the timer hit zero…**

**Kuri spoke into the radio. **_"Fire!" _**And with that, all the ship's cannons fired at the palace, but there was no harm done; instead, there was an explosion and a sign reading 2008 erupted into flames. Everyone looked up in awe as they cheered, and even the couples began to kiss, as per tradition. **

**After which, the cannons re-aimed away from the castle, and a special fireworks display was had continued for the guests. I went over to Kuri, giving him a loving kiss on the lips as he blushed and returned it. Meanwhile, Sakura and Diamond were grinning as they snuggled together, watching the colorful fireworks. **

**Finally, Kuri broke the kiss as I nuzzled him gently. **_"Happy New Year, Sakuya."_

"_Happy New Year, Kuri."_

**-The End-**

Silver: Well, it might not be as long as Kuri and Sakuya's first two stories were, but let's hope that this one-shot was worth the wait…especially since it's over a month late.

Hey, it probably wouldn't have been a month late if you didn't catch that cold a while back, that and I've been having a rough time at school, too. Unfortunately, I found out I won't be graduating college on time…I still have 3 classes left to take in the summer… (Lowers head, letting out a long sigh)

Maliha: (pats her gently on the shoulder) hey, it's not the end of the world, Renaki; besides, you've still got us and the rest of the gang to support you.

Tayla: (smiles) yeah, and I'm sure your reviewers feel the same way; and speaking of the reviewers, here are the names of the ones who reviewed the 8th one-shot!

**Natsuke1985, ShadowJ51, and SassyOMG2282!**

Silver: And you guys be sure to be on the look out for a special Valentine's Day one-shot that'll be posted no later than the end of this month! So until next time:

All: SEE YA!!


	12. 3rd Important Authoress Note

Important Authoress Note #3

(sweatdrops rapidly at the angry looks on everyone's faces) –ahem- I know it's been over 2 months since I promised the one-shot collection would be updated, but I've been having some personal difficulties lately… but if you'll forgive me, I promise that the collection will be updated as soon as possible, with not only the one-shot which would've been posted back in February, but two additional one-shots for March and April, too.

Please forgive me, everyone, and I hope to hear from some of you, soon!

-Renaki-


	13. VERY Important Authoress Note!

Silver: (appears in front of us, clearing her throat) Attention, everyone-now presenting from the VERY LONG list of graduates from the class of 2008 -and you know who you are- : RENAKI!!

(pomp and circumstance could soon be heard as I walk in, dressed in wearing a black and gold cap and gown; all of the characters from my stories applaud as I step up to the podium, clearing my own throat)

Thanks for the great intro, Silv. Anyway, as many of you know, the one-shot collection had been put on hold, because of my hectic schedule due to my past two years of college. However, thankfully we'll no longer have to worry about that, since I've FINALLY graduated. (cheers from Silv and the gang could be heard as I blush slightly) Thanks, guys; but of course now that I've finished school, not only will I finally be able to update the one-shot collection, I'll FINALLY start getting around to updating my older fics as well, maybe even writing some newer ones, too! (even more cheers could be heard from everyone this time)

As for the one-shot collection, and I know people have been waiting for this, the updates will be posted either on or before September 1st, so be sure to keep a lookout for them, maybe even a 5th chapter story staring Silver and all of her friends, too! But for now, LET'S PARTY!! (throws my cap into the air)

(everyone cheers the loudest this time as they start to dance as soon as Mike and Taka put on the music with everyone's favorite songs as the party lasts all night long and then some; fireworks could also be seen in the night sky)


	14. 10 Iwai de Aikou: Festival of Love

Silver: First off, we're sorry that this story came out so late- you already know, Renaki has finally graduated from college. And because of that, you're not only getting this story, but 7 others as a bonus!

First, In this special Valentine's Day one-shot, all of us are planning some special surprises for each other. Not only that, there's another special celebration going on in Foxwood Village.

Of course, other than that, they'll be a few other surprises within the gang, but in order to find those out, let's get started!

(warning: there will be a little bit of Yaoi with Sensei MageRonomon and another character, so please don't flame me for that...)

10. (Iwai de Aikou-Festival of Love)

ooo Maliha's POV ooo

The weather was becoming warmer as spring was a few weeks away. Tayla and I were visiting Silver in the real world, and the three of us were talking about out plans for Valentine's Day.

Of course as all of you know, Silver celebrated her first V-day with Lisa last year, but we also have our own way of celebrating in Foxwood Village, but you'll find out about that soon.

"So, Silver; can you clue us in on your surprise for Lisa this year?" Tayla inquired.

Silver shrugged. "Dunno, but I'm not sure if I can even top her surprise from last year…of course, our secret place is still special to us, after all." She smirked as we giggled softly.

"Hey, why don't you invite her to the Iwai de Aikou carnival in Foxwood Village that day? I'm sure she'd love it!" I grinned. (A/N: in case you all are wondering, Iwai de Aikou literally means Festival of Love)

"Great idea, Maliha; it's been a while since I celebrated Iwai de Aikou, and it'd be a way to introduce Lisa to one of the most popular festivals in Foxwood."

"Yeah, and maybe you'll find Lisa a gift there, too-it's a win-win."

"Alright; I'll tell Lisa about it as soon as I get back to her place." She smiled as soon as we rounded the next corner.

-

As soon as we went out into the town square, however, we suddenly stopped short. We saw Lisa was also out and about, but to our surprise, she wasn't alone. There was another digimon with her, but he wasn't familiar to us-this one looked like a Ronomon, but he had yellow fur cascading down his body, and he also had black markings and armguards. The twosome was holding hands much to Silver's shock.

"What's Lisa doing with that other digimon?" Silver pondered.

I smirked to myself. "You're not jealous of him, are you, Silv?" Tayla snickered softly as Silver scowled.

"Of course, not-I was just curious, that's all." She replied as she poked her head back around the corner as the twosome continued walking down the street.

-

ooo Normal POV ooo

I soon looked up and spotted Silver's head looking at us around the corner. I turned to my friend. "Heh, something told me that Silver couldn't resist spying on me for long." I shook my head as Silver tried to stay out of sight. "It's too late, Silv. I saw you there-come on out."

He smirked as well, sensing two others with her. "You too, Tay. You too, Maliha."

The three Renamons then came out in front of us. Maliha and Tayla obviously looked dumbfounded as their names were called.

"Hey. Wait a minute…how did you already know our names?" Tayla asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, did Lisa tell you about us or something?"

I tried my best not to laugh at that, as a look in my eyes said that I knew something that they didn't. "C'mon-you guys **really** don't recognize him?" all three of them only shook their heads.

He let out a sarcastic gasp "Are you sure you really don't recognize your own _tamer_?" he finished, looking at Maliha and Tayla.

All of them gasped in shock. "NATSUKE!?" They all had stunned looks on their faces.

We both laughed at their expressions. "Yeah, it's me alright."

"But-but when did this happen?!" Silver inquired him.

"It must've happened last night when I went to bed, because the moment I woke up this morning, I found out I was a digimon!" He grinned, his new tail twitching excitedly.

"This is great! Congratulations, Natsuke!" Maliha said happily, she Silver and Tayla giving him a hug. He chuckled softly, hugging back.

"Thanks you guys." He smirked, sending me a mental link. 'Do you think we should tell them the other news, Lisa?'

I blushed slightly, giggling softly nonetheless. 'If you want to we can.' Silver noticed my giggle, cocking her head slightly.

"What's up, Lisa? Is there something else you guys have to tell us?" It was then I got nervous, because something had happened a few nights before Natsuke had changed to his new form…something that might change everything between Silver's and my relationship forever and not only that, the relationship between Maliha, Tayla and Natsuke, too…or so I thought…

"Yeah, there is, Silv…" Natsuke held my hand in his paw as the others sensed my nervousness. "A few nights ago…Natsuke asked me to be his girlfriend…" the three vixens gasped softly the minute they heard this.

"Woah…you're kidding me…" Maliha said in disbelief. I shook my head.

"No, guys, it's true…"

"And what did you say?" Silver inquired with a hint of curiousness in her voice. I had a crimson face as said these next few words. "I said yes…" I closed my eyes as the girls' eyes widened. Natsuke blushed deeply, too as his tail wrapped around my waist.

"Heh, wow…Natsuke; we had no idea you felt so strongly about Lisa before…" Tayla replied, needless to say all three of them were surprised, no more than Silver.

"Yeah, that's for sure…" Silver apparently didn't know what else to say about this. I noticed this and went over to her.

"You're not upset about this, are you, Silv?" I lowered my head, closing my eyes at the possible backlash from her.

"No, not at all…" My eyes immediately snapped open at this. "Besides, I know that even though that you and Natsuke are a couple now, that this won't change our relationship between us." She smiled at me lovingly, having said the exact thing I was going to say if she didn't respond earlier. I smiled back, giving her a loving embrace.

"Well put, Silv." Natsuke smiled, giving Maliha and Tayla a loving embrace of his own. "And it's double for me."

Maliha and Tayla smiled warmly at him. "We know, Natsuke; besides, we don't mind sharing you if Silver doesn't mind sharing Lisa." They giggled softly to themselves.

"And I certainly don't mind sharing her if you two are sharing Natsuke. It just makes our family bigger, that's all."

'Wow; those guys took it better than I thought they would…' I thought, sighing to myself in relief.

'See, Lisa, I told you, you worry too much…' Natsuke smirked to himself.

--

ooo Sakuya's POV ooo

Meanwhile, in Foxwood Village, I was heading downstairs to Kuri's workshop in the garage with Sakura in tow. He was finishing his work on rebuilding BlackWargreymon. Kuri was standing in front of a portal computer, which was the first one he designed, preparing for BlackWargreymon's data to be reformed. Sakura cooed softly as the glass tube that was to contain him, lit up and the code began to assemble.

I joined Kuri at his side. "Everything's just about finished, love?" He nodded as BlackWargreymon formed in the chamber.

"At least I don't need as big a chamber for him as I did Machinedramon."

Sakura looked on as he was finally reconfigured in the chamber, but soon began to whimper softly, burying her head in my fur. Kuri had removed BlackWargreymon's armor, seeing what he looked like under it; he was at least gracious enough to give the big reptile some pants. The chamber opened up.

"Welcome out of rehab." Kuri smiled, reaching up to wake the big guy.

"Damn, why'd I have to wake up when I was dreaming?" BlackWargreymon sweatdropped as he began to wake up, beginning to figure out where he was.

"Sorry about that. Did everything come back?"

He nodded. "I think so; I don't think anything's missing from my system."

Kuri smiled. "And how do you feel?"

"I feel a lot better than I was a month ago, that's for sure."

"Good, good. No violent urges, angry thoughts, anything like that?"

"No, not at all."

"Hmm, good then. It seems my new program has worked for two now."

I then looked down at Sakura, whose head was still buried in my fur. "Something tells me that Sakura's _still_ not convinced that BlackWargreymon's not evil anymore, love." I chuckled softly.

"Well, let's let him prove it, then."

"Hmm…perhaps if you could put me through some kind of test, sire; one that can show your daughter I'm not evil."

Kuri nodded a bit in agreement. "All right, then." He went across the room and stood still. "Go ahead and attack. If you are no longer like that, you'll either refuse, or stop short of a hit."

"All right." Staring Kuri down, he tried to gear up his Terra Destroyer attack, but his conscience kept telling him not to, no matter how many times he tried. Meanwhile, Kuri stood defenseless for about five minutes. Finally BlackWargreymon stood down. "I can't…I just can't attack you, sire…I'm not like that anymore…"

Sakura's ears perked up looking to him, now feeling safer than she was before. "Well, I guess that proved it." I smiled as the little kit cooed softly.

"At least he won't need a massive repair bay." Kuri thought aloud.

"Is there anything I can do to make up for trying to attack the village? I feel guilty for that and I apologize."

"Hmm, well ya gotta name a side form, well; I'll say calling you as your name is a little long."

" Well, I do like the idea of just being called Wargreymon…it wouldn't make much sense calling me _BlackWargreymon_, seeing as I'm not evil anymore."

Kuri shrugged. "You still got the look. Eh, we can say you're a Goth punk now."

"That sounds good to me." He smirked.

"No taking care of you gear either, I see." Kuri said, taking a look at Wargreymon's armor.

He sweatdropped a bit. "Heh, well it has been a while."

I smiled. "Well, Kuri can fix it up for you later; and you can stay in a room next to ours in the meantime. However, right now, we have to get ready for the Iwai de Aikou festival that's coming up."

Kuri and Wargreymon stopped short, blinking as they cocked their heads. "The I-what de-who now??" Kuri asked confused. I blushed slightly as I realized I had forgotten something important…I facepawed with embarrassment.

"Heh, oops; I can't believe I forgot to tell you about Foxwood's most popular holiday…"

Kuri laughed softly. "It's alright, hun."

Wargreymon smiled. "Yeah, at least now you can tell both of us." I nodded. "Well, Iwai de Aikou means 'festival of love.' We celebrate it every year on February, as I mentioned before, it's Foxwood's most popular holiday." I explained as we all headed back upstairs. Kuri nodded in understanding.

"It sounds similar to Valentine's Day back in the real world. On that day, humans exchange gifts, such as flowers and candy, symbolizing their love for each other."

"Well, we do that here, too; we also have a carnival that day as well."

"Hehe, sounds like fun. Looks like I might have to come up with something to add to it."

I nodded, chuckling as Sakura gurgled happily, obviously liking the sound of that. "The rest of our friends are coming over soon, so hopefully they'll have ideas of their own to add to the carnival as well."

--

Later that day, all of our friends arrived at the palace, all of them obviously excited about Iwai de Aikou and the upcoming festival as well. (Maliha, Tayla and Silver had explained things to everyone before they had arrived). As we were enjoying our Japanese-style lunch that the chefs had prepared earlier, all of our friends gave some very interesting suggestions for not only the carnival, but for other things we could do that day as well.

"Hehe, sounds like we've got some great things to look forward to in a few days, doesn't it, hun?" Kuri grinned as he finished eating his rice balls.

I nodded. "It certainly does; not only do we have the carnival, we also have a karaoke contest, and a co-play costume contest for couples as well; not to mention the party that we'll be having here that night, too."

Maliha grinned. "And don't forget the Night Mall that's set up on the Eve of Iwai de Aikou. That's always a big hit every year."

Taka blinked. "The Night Mall? What's that, Maliha?" he asked, curiously.

"Well, every year on the Eve of Iwai de Aikou, there are special booths set up in Cherry Blossom Park that sell all kinds of gifts that we give to each other the next day, even those for the younger kits, too."

Tayla nodded. "Yeah, but of course there is a popular gift that's only given during Iwai de Aikou, and that's the Cataylite stone." She and the other Renas in the room soon smiled at the thought.

Kuri blinked in confusion. "The what?"

I smiled, conjuring a treasure chest-like container, opening it, revealing the stone as everyone took a look inside.

"This is the Cataylite stone, well an example of one, anyway; there are many varieties, and they all have different meanings." That particular stone was red and it had little orange highlights. "This particular stone means marriage...and it was one of the last things Masaharu gave to me a few years ago..."

Kuri nodded a bit. "I see."

Mohatu and Imani smiled. "And as Sakuya mentioned before, there are different Cataylite stones as well, and some of them mean friendship, and there is even one that congratulates a digimon for digivolving for the first time; we gave each of our daughters one the first time they digivolved to Renamon."

"Hmm…makes me wonder if there was supposed to be one at my coronation, of course, we never officially did that."

I smiled. "Yes, that's true...and speaking of which..."I then conjured a box, handing it to Kuri. "The advisors and I picked one up for you a while back; but I wanted to surprise you."

Kuri blinked softly, opening the box. The stone was similar to the one I had, except his had little black highlights instead of orange. "Wow…"

"I hope you like it, love; we picked it out especially for you." I chuckled softly at his expression.

"I do wonder if these have special properties; and I can tell, as these are my colors."

"Well, I wouldn't know that in particular…my great-grandmother was the one that discovered the Cataylite stone when she and my great-grandfather founded Foxwood." I explained. "Sorry I couldn't tell you more…"

"It's ok; we understand, Sakuya." Luna smiled.

"If I ever have a dream visit from those two, I'll be sure to find out more about them."

"Oh, I almost forgot-on the Eve of Iwai de Aikou, all of the best Taomon sorceresses put a spell on the sky so that it could rain red and pink rose petals until the holiday is over; it's sort of a tradition in our village."

Kuri smiled. "That sounds cool; and I'm guessing Imani's going to be participating in that, too?" This made Imani blush slightly as she chuckled softly. "That's right, Kuri; and of course the female advisors will be taking part in the ceremony that day as well."

"I know one thing's for sure; I can't wait for Iwai de Aikou to get here." Edwardia grinned as the others agreed, all of the couples already making plans for that day as well.

"Looks like this will be a holiday to remember." Kuri smiled, chuckling to himself. He soon blushed as I snuggled next to him.

"It certainly will be, love. It certainly will be."

--

ooo Luna's POV ooo

The next two weeks went by faster than any of us had expected; and finally, it was the Eve of Iwai de Aikou. All of us had made plans to go to the Night Mall at around sunset. All of us had made plans to surprise each other as well. Of course, I had a BIG surprise in store for Taka, too…but naturally, I wanted to wait until the big day to tell him and everyone else (except Edwardia, of course, she already knew since I had told her a few days before what it was).

While Kuri was still in the palace, everyone else was outside getting ready to go. There was a large platform in the middle of Town Square where all of the best Taomon sorceresses had gathered and were now getting ready to perform their spell.

Mike looked around, seeing that all of the citizens had gathered but Kuri still hadn't shown up. "Huh, I wonder where Kuri is..."

Mohatu looked as well. "He did say it would only take a few minutes for whatever it was he had to do..."

At that moment, he finally came out of the palace, along with Tai, one of Mohatu's students. "Sorry about that, everyone-I was helping Tai here with one of his gifts for the holiday tomorrow."

Lady Sakuya chuckled softly, holding little Sakura in her arms. "It's _Iwai de Aikou_, love-don't worry; you'll get it eventually." she smiled as Sakura gurgled happily, seeing her daddy.

Kuri sweatdropped. "Heh, I hope so..." he then blinked softly, seeing that the Taomons had gotten into position just as they had rehearsed weeks before.

-

ooo Imani's POV ooo

As all of us Taomons had gotten in a circle, Mizuki (Sakuya's top advisor and the best sorceress in Foxwood) came up with a large brush in hand-similar to the one used for our Talisman of Light attack; as soon as she did, everyone turned their attention to the stage.

She then took a huge leap into the air, followed by myself, Ami and Kaede (two more of Sakuya's advisors); using quick brushstrokes, we began to draw an alchemy circle in the air, of course this only took a few minutes for us. Next we landed near the other Taomons as we all closed our eyes, producing red talismans in our paws; then concentrating all of our powers together, the talismans combined to create one huge talisman. All of us opened our eyes, using our powers to levitate the talisman after it was complete.

"TALISMAN SPELL!!" All of us shouted, the talisman went flying high and fast into the air, quickly merging with the alchemy circle, creating a huge burst of light. Everyone gasped in awe as the talisman merged with the circle; soon pink and red rose petals began to fall, raining down upon the village, as soon as that happened, cannons that surrounded the platform began to fire in pink, red and purple bursts of heart-shaped lights (apparently, Kuri had a paw in that little surprise) as everyone cheered, obviously having enjoyed that performance.

-

ooo Kuri's POV ooo

Soon the performance was over and everyone headed over to the park to shop at the Night Mall. Then a sudden thought came to my mind as my ears lowered sadly.

Imani and the others noticed this, stopping short. "What's wrong, Kuri?

"Tomorrow is, the day she died..." I replied, looking up at the sky towards the heavens above. Sakuya blinked softly.

"You mean, it's the anniversary of Kagura's death...?" I nodded.

"Tomorrow is..." Sakuya placed a paw on my shoulder.

"Will you be alright, love?"

"I, I'll try to be..." I said, swearing to myself that I wouldn't break down as Sakura whimpered softly, sensing I was sad.

"Hey; Kagura wouldn't want you to be sad, Kuri." Lyoko said, trying to cheer me up. Her best friend, Kenny (who was a Ronomon with blue fur and purple markings) smiled at me.

"She's right, you know."

I smiled a bit, calming down some. "I know, just, one can't help it I guess."

Sarabi nodded. "We know, Kuri; it's always hard when someone you love dies." by the time we were finished talking, we had arrived at the Night Mall. I nodded softly as well.

"But you have to remember to be strong for them, even though it can be hard." Sakuya said as we made our way into the park.

The entire Night Mall had been decorated in honor of Iwai de Aikou, and there were many booths selling items of all kinds. Some of the citizens saw us coming and were wondering why I looked so sad, so I stood tall, deciding to hide that problem for now, and walked with the others.

Mohatu smiled as we all went about our business after a few moments, some of the gang broke up into different groups, looking around at all of the different booths; some of the booths were even selling food for those who wanted some.

"Well, we may as well take a look around, love." Sakuya smiled as she joined me at my side; I nodded as we went on our way. She then turned on a special screen toy I had invented just for Sakura the day when she was born as she gently placed the little kit into the stroller. The stroller was a run-of-the mill type, except it had hot rod flames, like the cars in my garage at the palace; and for a bit of goofiness, there were even spinners on the wheels as well. Sakura gurgled happily as she began to play with the toy, using her paws to make the different characters move across the screen.

ooo Taka's POV ooo

I had went off on my own in the park, looking for a gift for Luna, but so far I hadn't found anything yet. I then spotted Kuri and Sakuya in the distance. 'Hmm...maybe Kuri can help me look for something...' I headed over to him. Kuri looked down upon seeing me.

"Hmm? What's up, Taka?"

"Hey, Kuri? Do you think you can help me out a bit? I'm tryin' to find a gift for Luna, but I haven't had any luck yet."

"You can look with us if you want." he smiled. I nodded, smiling back.

"Sure; thanks." As I walked with them, a certain thought came to my mind. "Hey, have you noticed anything strange about Luna lately?"

Sakuya chuckled a bit. "No; we haven't noticed anything really."

"Nah, nothing really."

I blinked softly. "Well I have; she's been extremely happy lately...that and she's been having weird food cravings; like just a few days ago, she asked Edwardia if she can get a sardine milkshake." I shuddered at the thought, sticking my tongue out in disgust.

"A sardine milkshake??" Sakuya's own nose cringed at the thought. "Now I've heard everything..."

I nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it...I just wish I knew what was goin' on with her. "

"Don't worry, Taka." Kuri reassured me. "You'll find out soon enough."

"All right; if you say so...but somethin' fishy's goin; on, and it's not just the sardine milkshakes she's been havin'."

I soon ended up finding my gift for Luna, as the others found gifts for each other, too; even Kuri managed to buy something Sakuya was looking at, of course he hid it well, as not to spoil the surprise. After a couple of hours, since everyone was too tired to head back home, we all spent the night at the palace. Needless to say, we were all looking forward to the day ahead.

-

ooo (Scene blackens to the next day) Sakuya's POV ooo

Outside, the rose petals continue d to fall as I was sound asleep, having a dream visit with Masaharu at that very moment. A smile was on my face as my ears twitched every now and again, but I was having a peaceful dream nonetheless. Meanwhile, Kuri was in the same sort of dream with his former mate, Kagura.

I soon started to wake up, but the smile was still on my face as I stretched a bit; Kuri started to do the same as he let out small yawn. "Good morning, love." I gave him a loving kiss on the lips, making him blush and murr deeply in return.

"Morning."

"I see you were having a dream visit with Kagura; I just had one with Masaharu myself." I looked to Kuri as he nodded. My ears soon lowered slightly. "Believe it or not, something happened to me as well...it was six years ago today when Masaharu first proposed to me..." I looked out the window as tears streamed down my face.

Kuri held me close. "And it was two years ago today Kagura lost her life..."

My body shook a little during these next few words. "We were to be married a few days later, but he was called into battle the next day...he was killed in action three weeks later..." I began to cry softly as Kuri kept me close.

"Sick sense of humor alright..."

"I, I only wish I knew who his killer was...maybe then I could do something..."

Kuri frowned. "I doubt it would make a difference. My mate's killer, well, she killed herself, and, well, i guess it was to deny me of doing it myself."

"I guess you're right...it's just, on days like today, those memories just come back to me..." I managed to pull myself together after a few moments as Kuri nodded softly. I wiped the tears from my eyes, sighing a bit. "but, I know he wouldn't want me to be sad..and I know I have to be strong for Masaharu...just as you have to be strong for Kagura..."

"I try, but that foundation does get shaken."

My ears soon perked up as I could hear Sakura crying in her room; a smile came back on my face as I got up. "Well, I'd better go feed Sakura now." I walked out of the mainchambers as Kuri sat up a bit.

-

As I made my way through the hall, I noticed some of the kits playing in the hallway; some of them were even giving each other their gifts for Iwai de Aikou. I went into Sakura's room, gently cradling the little kit in my arms as she began to enjoy her breakfast, purring softly all the while.

Kuri was reading in his easy chair as I came into the room; a few minutes later, Sakura was finished with her breakfast as she let out her usual sigh of content. I chuckled softly as she let out a small burp as I patted her on the back.

"Do you think we should wait on the others to arrive before we open our gifts, or do you think we should open them now?" I smiled as Sakura gurgled happily the minute she saw her daddy.

"Hmm, I'll let that be up to you." Kuri replied, setting his book aside.

I nodded, smiling as I conjured a gift bag I had received at the Night Mall the night before.

"Well, we may as well do it now, then." I smiled as I handed it to him. Kuri nodded as well, passing one to me.

I opened mine first as I began to take out the items; inside were a few of the necklaces I was looking at before (apparently, he couldn't decide on just one) also there was a special crystal as well as as a familiar looking container. I looked inside the container, gasping in awe as I found a silver charm bracelet with a yin-yang and a pentagram charm attached to it. "Kuri; these are lovely; thank you." I gave him a kiss on the lips as he chuckled softly.

"I couldn't decide on just one, so, heh, decided to get both."

I smiled. "That was a good choice, love." I then conjured a little something for Sakura as well, a new teddy bear for her collection; the bear was white with brown eyes and a red nose, which was shaped like a heart; the bear was also holding a large red heart in its paws as well. " I managed to pick this up for Sakura as well." I chuckled, seeing Sakura's eyes sparkle the moment she saw it; I gave her the bear as she gave it a big hug, cooing happily all the while.

Kuri smiled as he then whispered to me. "You forgot one, hon." he motioned to a treasure chest like container. I blinked softly as I opened the container; inside was a similar Cataylite stone like the one I had given him just a couple of days beforehand.

Sparkles appeared in my own eyes as I marveled at its beauty. "Oh, my god, Kuri; it's beautiful..." a grin soon spread across my face.

"I figured it was only fair, since well, you got me one, too." he gave me a loving embrace as I returned it.

"Thank you, love." he nodded deciding to open his gifts later.

-

Sakura soon looked up at the two of us, smiling brightly; deciding to give the two of us a gift, too. "Da! Da! Ma! Ma!" she grinned; the two of us looked at her in shock.

"Wh, what did she just say..." I blinked, trying to catch that.

Kuri looked as well. "Let's see if she can repeat that..."

Sakura soon put on a determined face, really wanting to get it right this time. "Dada! Mama!" she said happily, giggling all the while. The two of us gasped, our tails frizzing, not believing what just happened.

"Kuri...Sakura just talked..! She said her first words!"

Kuri grinned at this as he got out his new video camera, making sure to that as I wrote that down in Sakura's baby book, the two of us giving her loving hugs and kisses soon afterwards as our friends soon started to arrive, deciding to give each other their own gifts as well, including our new friends, Tai and Sensei MageRonomon.

-

ooo Sensei's POV ooo

I smiled as I looked on, seeing the youngsters give their gifts first; some of which were bought at the Night Mall, others bought weeks in advance. I then looked over to Tai, who was a Rageromon, and one of Mohatu's students; suddenly noticing how nervous he was. The two of us had become very good friends since Mohatu first introduced us many months ago after Kuri and Sakuya's wedding last year-secretly, however, over the past few weeks, I began feeling very strange around him, and I suddenly realized what that meant...I was in love with him. I blushed deeply as he then looked at me; I turned my head so that he would not notice, but I believe he caught a glimpse of my blush underneath my sapphire fur. At first I thought I would try and get a mental connection with him, to see what he was really feeling about me, but I soon brushed it off, deciding to wait to see what he would say later on. I then went back to watching the others.

Natsuke soon decided to give his gift to Lisa, which was a pink Cataylite stone; surprisingly, it was carved in the shape of a heart. She gasped as she saw this.

"Natsuke...it's beautiful..." she smiled in awe, "but how did you get the stone carved like this?"

Natsuke chuckled softly, looking over to Kuri as he smirked. "Hehe, actually, it was Kuri's idea for that one." he replied, winking at Kuri.

Kuri nodded, smiling. "In a way, it's a gift from both of us." he returned Lisa's embrace as she hugged the both of them.

Luna then decided to reveal her special news to Taka; she stepped forward. "Um, Taka; can I talk to you for a minute?" Taka blinked as he nodded softly.

"Sure, Luna; what's goin' on?" All of us smiled as we looked on.

"Well, you know how I've been acting a bit strange around you lately...? Well, there's a reason for that...I'm pregnant!" her smile grew even wider as Taka jumped back, wide-eyed.

"Wh, what?? You mean, I'm gonna be a dad!? That's awesome!" his tail twitched excitedly as we all laughed at his expression.

Luna giggled. "I've been pregnant for the past few weeks now."

"Oh, wow; this is incredible! Is the baby gonna be a boy or a girl?" Taka grinned, looking to her. Luna blushed deeply as we all wanted to know this as well; she cleared her throat.

"Um, actually, Taka...it's both...I'm gonna have twins!" the rest of the gang gasped at this as Taka's eyes widened even more as he gaped at her.

Kuri blinked softly. "Well, that's unexpected..."

"What...you're not serious..." Taka's tail frizzed the moment Luna nodded once again; as soon as she did, he ended up fainting in the process, obviously very shocked by that news.

Sakuya giggled to herself. "My goodness; I knew Taka would be surprised, but I didn't think he'd be _that_ surprised." we all laughed softly to ourselves. A few minutes later, Taka finally snapped out of it, shaking himself out of his trance.

"Damn; what just hit me back there?"

Tayla smirked. "Hehe; Luna just said she was pregnant."

Taka nodded. "Yeah; that's what I thought..." fortunately, he managed to steady himself before he fainted again. "wow...th, this is a lot to take in; I mean, I had a feeling it was going to happen eventually, but I didn't think it would be this soon, though..."

Luna giggled softly. "Well, it's the best thing that's ever happened to me...well, that and becoming your mate, of course." She nuzzled him gently as he purred softly.

Everyone smiled warmly at the scene; my tail twitched slightly. 'I wonder if Tai and I will be like that someday...' I thought to myself. Suddenly Tai stood in front of me, clearing his throat.

"Hey, Sensei...remember when the two of us first met, and you revealed your dreams to me if you had ever found a mate in the future...?"

I blinked softly, noticing Tai's nervousness. "Tai? is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No; not at all, Sensei...it's just..." he sighed a bit, catching his breath. "I want to make all of those dreams a reality for you..." Tai soon went down on one knee, catching everyone off guard, even me...(and not that many can do that, mind you) he conjured a box similar to the one Natsuke gave to Lisa, revealing a red Cataylite stone, which was carved in the shape of the yin-yang symbol. "Sensei...will you marry me?"

I gasped softly, not believing what I just heard...Tai was actually feeling the same way about me as I felt about him...tears of happiness began to stream from my eyes as I smiled lovingly at him.

"Yes, Tai…I will marry you." The two of us shared a loving embrace as everyone else applauded for us.

Kuri chuckled softly as Sakuya smiled. "Well, it looked like things worked out for everyone today, love."

He nodded softly as Tai and I shared a passionate kiss, murring deeply as we did so; not even minding the audience we had at that moment, the two of us very happy that our dreams had come true.

-

ooo Lyoko's POV ooo

Later that evening, after the party we had at the palace, it was finally time for the carnival in the park. My eyes widened and I grinned as I looked around. "Wow, this is awesome!"

The entire park was decorated in honor of Iwai de Aikou; there were booths for games, food and even rides all over the place; there was even a roller coaster and a Ferris wheel, along with other rides you would see at an amusement park.

Kuri blinked at this. "Where did all this come from?"

Sakuya smirked. "All of this was done by alchemy, Kuri...of course, quite a few things had to be conjured overnight."

"That explains why the coaster looks to be all one piece..."

I giggled as Kenny and I soon went with the rest of the gang, all of us deciding what we should do first.

-Epilogue-

Everyone had a great time at the carnival; even Kuri and Daddy gave a performance together before the karaoke contest; of course, they were a big hit with everybody else. Kenny even won a huge teddy bear for me at one of the games before we went on the ferris wheel together...where he gave me a pink Cataylite stone asked me to be his girlfriend. I blushed deeply as I said yes, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Steam even shot out of his ears and he blushed deeply too; he reminded me of Kuri when Sakuya first kissed him.

Even my big sisters, Ayame, Sasami, and Sarabi found boyfriends that night, and they got Cataylite stones, too; and Silver even gave Lisa a set of kissing bears she had one at one of the games, too. Surprisingly enough, the Tamers and their partners even showed up to celebrate with us from Japan.

At the karaoke contest, all of the couples sang one of their favorite songs; as a result, Lisa and Natsuke won 3rd place, Mommy and Daddy won 2nd , and as a big surprise, me and Kenny won 1st prize.

This was definitely one Iwai de Aikou celebration we'd never forget.

-**Owari**-

Phew, well that one's finished...only 7 more to go as promised.

Silver: hey, it's not your fault the one-shots took so long getting out; you did have your school work to get through with first.

You're right, Silv; hopefully this was worth the wait; of course, I'm not gonna put up any shout-outs for this or the next 5 one-shots, so that'll give the readers another opportunity to review. So until next time...

Both: SEE YA!!


	15. 11 The Birth of the Silver Sakuyamon

Silver: This time, Lisa and I celebrate our 22nd birthday with all of our friends, but will a new intruder enters Foxwood Village, will our plans be ruined?

(A/N: Forgive me if this is shorter than some of the other one-shots, but I really wanted to get this one finished so we can finally move on… X3 and sorry to ShadowJ51, but another reference to WoW is included in this one...so please forgive me for that sweatdrops)

11. (The Birth of the Silver Sakuyamon)

ooo Silver's POV ooo

It was the afternoon of March 3rd, mine and Lisa's 22nd birthday. However, things weren't too happy for the two of us that day, as it seemed that all of our friends and our families had forgotten all about it, since all of them were busy for some reason. The two of us then decided to visit Sakuya and Kuri at their palace in Foxwood, only to find out from the advisors that they were busy in a separate part of the palace that was off-limits for the day.

Now we were by ourselves, sitting in the new palace sauna, trying to forget about our bad day.

Lisa sighed. "Man, I can't believe everyone forgot about our birthday, Silv…"

I held her close to me. "I know what you mean, Lisa. It's not like them…especially our families…" We both snuggled next to each other, trying our best to comfort one another.

ooo Kuri's POV ooo

Meanwhile, Sakuya and I were downstairs with the advisors. Even though Lisa and Silver's birthday is a national holiday here in Foxwood, everyone treated it as an ordinary day. Those two didn't know it yet, but we had something very special in store for them.

Sakuya came over to me, holding Sakura in her arms. "Hello, love, everything's ready on our end, and I thought I saw Lisa and Silver head towards the baths earlier, so at least they're distracted."

I nodded. "Excellent. It's almost time for things to get started, anyway. And I plan on unveiling something special that I've been working on in my workshop tonight as well."

Sakuya smiled. "Well, whatever it is, I'm looking forward to it." She gave me a loving kiss on the cheek, causing me to blush deeply, Sakura looked up at me, smiling brightly.

"Dada!" she gurgled happily, obviously looking forward to it, too. I chuckled softly to myself, petting Sakura's head, causing her to purr softly.

Suddenly, Sakuya's ears started to twitch a bit. "Hmm? That's odd-I thought I heard Lisa and Silver upstairs." I blinked a bit.

"Huh?" Sakuya quickly went up the stairs, stopping halfway to make sure she wasn't seen. Afterwards, she came back as quickly as she left. "I was right; they're coming out of the baths now."

I facepawed. "Crap, I was hoping to get them in there…"

"Can you think of any way we can distract them until the final preparations are ready?

My tails twitched nervously. "Er, no idea honestly. Crap…" We all started to panic a bit as the twosome could now be seen at the top of the stairs. Sakuya then got an idea.

"You stall them as long as you can, and we'll make sure everyone is present and accounted for."

"Right. Just send me a message when everything's ready." I replied as she and the advisors left just before Lisa and Silver got to the bottom of the stairs.

ooo Normal POV ooo

Silver and I blinked softly. "Hey, Kuri; I thought you were busy today…"

Kuri nodded. "I was, but I managed to finish my work early. The advisors told me where you were, so I was just going to check up on you."

"Well, we're not doing so well, Kuri…hey, have you seen our families today? We thought they might've come here." Kuri shrugged.

"Beats me; but you're more than welcome to hang with me in the meantime." Silver nodded.

"Alright; we just thought we'd ask-our friends didn't even have time to spend with us today, either, since they were all in a hurry to go somewhere; but we didn't see them here, either…"

"Hey, not everyone who hurries has business here." Kuri said.

"Yeah; I guess you're right about that, Kuri-we tried to keep ourselves busy earlier today, but nothing's as fun without our friends around…" I frowned, lowering my head slightly as Silver held me close. Kuri nodded, hugging us both.

"Hehe, it'll be ok; they won't abandon you." He reassured us.

"Thanks; that _does_ help us feel better." He chuckled softly.

"Good to hear."

-

ooo Kuri's POV ooo

After a few hours showing of Lisa and Silver some of the things I'd been working on, I got a mental link from Sakuya. Smirking, I stood up, turning to them.

"Say, there's something I need you two's help with." They blinked in confusion as they got up.

"What is it, Kuri?"

"Yeah; we'll be glad to help you out."

I only nodded, leading them back up stairs to the "off-limits" area of the palace. "See, some kits made a huge mess in the grand ballroom, and I need help cleaning it up and…" smirking, I opened the double doors. "Well, now; the mess is more organized than I thought…"

The minute I opened the doors, all of the citizens, including Lisa and Silver's friends and families popped out of their hiding places, all of them shouting, "SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"

Everyone cheered as Lisa and Silver looked at us with shocked looks on their faces, seeing the entire ballroom had been decorated in honor of their birthday.

"Woah…" Silver laughed a bit. "Wait a minute, is this what you guys have been up to lately?"

Sakuya chuckled as the rest of the gang gathered around them. "That's right-we've been planing this for weeks now."

Lisa grinned. "Wow; this is awesome! Thanks, everyone!" everyone cheered once again, congratulating the twosome on their birthday. They smirked at me.

"You knew about this, didn't you, Kuri?" The gang laughed to themselves, smirking as well.

"Who me? I'm innocent…." I put on a red halo to show I was telling the truth. Lisa raised an eyebrow, the smirk still showing on her face.

"Are you telling us the truth here?" she shook her head, chuckling to herself.

I plucked off the 'Made in Korea' tag off the halo. "Maybe?" Sakuya chuckled softly as Mike and Taka went over to the DJ stand, starting the music.

"It's alright, love, you can tell them."

"Hehe, ok, ok. I was in on it." Silver smirked.

"Yeah, that's what we thought." She giggled as she and Lisa joined their friends on the dance floor. Meanwhile, I plopped into a seat to relax as everyone else enjoyed the party.

-

Sakuya smiled as she relaxed next to me, too as the chefs were even bringing out some of the treats they had prepared earlier that day. I chuckled as the guests grinned in awe at a large train (that I designed) came out into the ballroom, which was also decorated for the occasion; it was also helping the chefs serve the food as they all started to help themselves.

"I'm glad things worked out for the best, love; everything was touch and go a bit earlier when they came out of the baths."

I nodded in response, looking over to my project that I had covered up. "Yeah; I nearly forgot I was working on that."

ooo Normal POV ooo

Silver and I grinned as we received our gifts from our family and the rest of the gang. We couldn't believe that everyone in Foxwood and our families did all of this just for our birthday...but then again, Sakuya _did_ declare our birthday a national holiday just last year; but I digress...

After everyone else gave us our gifts, Natsuke came up to us, smirking to himself. "Happy birthday, you guys." He snuck us both kisses on the lips before conjuring two dozen roses passing a dozen for each of us. "These are for you."

We giggled softly. "Thanks, Natsuke." we returned his kisses on each of his cheeks; he blushed deeply as his tail frizzed slightly.

Kuri then blinked a bit, remembering something. "Hmm, well if I may, I want to add to this."

We blinked softly. "What's up, Kuri?" He then closed his eyes, conjuring two bouquets of black roses, offering those to us as well.

We smiled at him, accepting the roses. "Aww, thanks, Kuri." We then gave him loving kisses on the cheeks, too, causing him to blush but smile nonetheless. Mom and dad chuckled softly to themselves at the scene as they joined the advisors, relaxing as they talked amongst themselves.

Kuri finally went over to a large object that he had covered up earlier; this caught everyone's attention as he grabbed the cover and whipped it off, revealing a scale model of Midgar city from the Final Fantasy 7 video game; including the green glows from the town's powerplants, and even a running train. Everyone smiled in awe, especially the youngsters, whose tails were twitching slightly.

"Kuri...how long have you been working on this?" Ahadi grinned as everyone took a look at the model.

Kuri smirked. "Long enough, Ahadi; this is a model of one of the trains that I plan on building for the palace soon."

"You've obviously put a lot of hard work into it, love; and I know all of us can't wait to see the real train soon." Sakuya replied, sneaking me a loving kiss on the lips.

He nodded. "Another model of our town will be going up out here as well; no sense in forcing others to go into the train room to see." (a few months back, he had created a scale model of Foxwood with the addition to the new trains around the palace as well). He smiled putting the covering away. "You can all take a look, but be careful now; we don't want anything to be broken."

Everyone took a look around at the model as Kuri eventfully described the different parts of the city in the model. After everyone looked, we all went back to enjoying the party.

-

ooo Kuri's POV ooo

As the party went on, Mohatu and the rest of the gang decided to give Lisa and Silver their presents; even little Diamond had something for the twosome.

"Silver! Lisa!" she cried out happily as she playfully pounced on them, causing them to fall over; the Kitsune family laughed to themselves, proud of the little vixen saying their names for the first time.

Not soon afterwards, the chefs began to wheel out a cake that was large enough for everyone to have some; on top of the cake there were small statues of Lisa and Silver together, and on the base there were twenty-two candles as well. Sakuya chuckled as everyone began to sing "happy birthday" as I began to play along on my Warlock. The two of them smiled in awe as everyone finished singing, cheering for them as they made a mental wish, both of them blowing out all the candles on their cake as we all congratulated them for their birthday. I then stepped forward to cut the cake, using my broad sword since it was so large, making sure those two got the first piece before serving the others.

-

However, all was not peaceful as suddenly, Sakura's ears perked up, and all of the babies stopped what they were doing. She sniffed the air, obviously sensing something at that moment.

Sakuya blinked upon noticing this. "Kuri; I think there's something wrong..."

I blinked as well. "Hmm? What is it?" suddenly, all of the babies started crying loudly as Sakuya got a mental connection from Wargreymon. She frowned upon getting his response.

"There's a digimon outside the village gate!"

Lisa, Silver and the others immediately ran over to us upon sensing it, too.

"I guess the rest of our party's gonna have to wait..." Silver scowled.

I growled. "No consideration at all." We all rushed out the door as the servants kept a close watch over the little ones, who were still crying for the moment.

ooo Silver's POV ooo

As we rushed towards the village gate, everyone digivolved to either champion or ultimate forms. Kuri and Sakuya's pendants glowed as their armor materialized before we got there; as soon as we did, however, Wargreymon and Machinedramon were both sent back from a powerful attack. Wargreymon landed directly at Kuri's feet; both he and Machinedramon looked very beat up from the new digimon attacks. Seeing this caused Kuri's blood to boil.

All of us digimon snarled at the opponent, which looked a lot like a MetalGarurumon, but this one had black armor similar to what Wargreymon had.

"I know that digimon, Kuri; that's Black MetalGarurumon-he's a mega level, and he's a mecha as well." Sakuya growled. "That means we got a fight on our hands."

Wargreymon got back to his feet, snarling all the while. "He and I were rivals back when I was evil-apparently he wanted a rematch from our last battle."

Kuri nodded. "I see someone else needs rehab."

BlackMetalGarurumon only growled angrily at us, getting in his fighting stance before charging at all of us.

Kuri blinked as he saw a rather massive tree branch swinging in our enemy's direction. Sakuya blinked, noticing this as well. "How'd that happen?" but she didn't have time to answer as Black MetalGarurumon used that tree branch to get better leverage as he launched himself in the air, obviously getting ready for an aerial attack.

"GARURU TOMAHAWK!!" he fired off missiles from compartments scattered throughout his armor and aimed them all at us from up above.

"Blessing of protection!!" Kuri immediately threw up his and shields popped up around everyone.

We all looked up, seeing the shields protecting us from the missiles. "It doesn't look like this will be easy...but then again, when has it ever been easy..."

All of us used our best attacks against him, but he was too fast for us; our tamers even used special cards that the Tamers from Japan had given them the last time they were in Foxwood, and they seemed to do some damage, but not much.

"TALISMAN SPELL!!" I threw one of my special talismans towards BlackMetalGarurumon, and surprisingly made a direct hit, as he didn't see it coming; he roared out in pain as he collapsed to the ground on his back. Kuri chuckled to himself upon seeing that, providing spells for all of us to strengthen our attacks and our defenses.

He only snarled at us after managing to get up after all that. "METAL STORM!!" he fired missiles from his chest, hitting more of the tanks and causing direct hits on some of the gang as well.

Sakuya gasped a bit at this. "Damn, he just won't quit!"

Taka snarled. "THUNDER OF THE KINGS!!" he launched his attack at him, but it just fizzled out; his eyes widened BlackMetalGarurumon launched himself at him, knocking him out.

"Keep him distracted!" Kuri shouted, pulling from his belt what looked like a stick metal disk, tossing it, it began to roll across the battlefield. We all nodded as we kept attacking him, using all our best attacks.

The disc soon slowed and fell over, the top opening in three sections and a whip like energy wave came out. "Get him above it, or at least close to it!"

We all smirked at him. "GIGA CANNON!!" Machinedramon launched his cannon at BlackMetalGarurumon, causing him to jump away; we all used our strongest attacks at him, causing him to get on top of the energy wave after just a few moments. Soon when the beam touched the enemy it rather quickly entangled the beast, beginning to attempt to pull him in. He snarled in confusion at this, trying his best to break free from the attack, but it seemed to hold fast, pulling the wolf down toward the disc.

He snarled at Kuri with hatred in his heart. "COCYTUS BREATH!!" he soon breathed out a cone of ice, instantly freezing the energy beam, he fell to his feet, back in his fighting stance.

"Ummmm..." Kuri pointed up, the energy beam shattering and even more coming out ,grabbing once again. "It's not that easy my friend."

The wolf digimon snarled at him. "Damn you!" he leapt into the air in an attempt to dodge the beams, using the trees in the forest to give him more leverage. Kuri chuckled some at this; unbeknownst to us, in the tree that was hidden in a pair of eye opened and two stronger branches grabbed a hold of their enemy, stomping out, holding it fast. The rest of the gang continued to attack him draining Black MetalGarurumon even more of his energy.

Sakuya helped out in the attacks as well, but it just didn't seem to be enough as the wolf didn't back down. The ancient kept him still, giving a still target, and when the wolf got loose again, this time he was grabbed by a much fiercer machine. Kuri's eyes widened. "How the, a fel reaver, helping us!?"

We all gasped at the enormous robot. "What the hell is that??"

"A el reaver, an extremely powerful robot. But, they've only been seen in Outland, and under control of the Burning Legion."

BlackMetalGarurumon snarled as he tried to break loose of the robot's grip; but it seemed to grip hard, blasting green smoke from its exhaust pipes. However, the wolf digimon wasn't about to let that stop him as he smirked evilly to himself. "GARURU BURST!!" he soon let out a powerful missile from a secret compartment in his chest, hitting the robot hard, the force of that caused it to finally let go of him, causing the robot to fall flat on its back. The fel reaver,rather pissed, began to get to it's feet.

I snarled angrily at this as Lisa clutched my digivice in her hand. "That guy's not the only one who's pissed off."

The fel reaver soon got to its feet, raising its hands in anger and letting out a mighty blast from its exhaust. Unfortunately the wolf wasn't done yet as his nose began to glow. "METAL WOLF SNOUT!!" he soon fired four energy beams of his own from the four laser sites on his snout, hitting the robot dead on; he chuckled evilly to himself upon hearing the robot cry out in pain .

Sakuya snarled as she saw this, and Kuri was furious about this as well. "Hmmph, that's it!" his paws began to glow green as he took a stand.

I soon began to feel a new power coming from Lisa's digivice, unlike anything I had felt before. I began to de-digivolve, soon joining her at her side. "How about we finish him off together, Lisa?" I smirked at her, reaching out to her. She took her hand in my paw.

"My thoughts exactly, Silv; my thoughts exactly..." Lisa's digivice suddenly began to glow brightly as well, and upon seeing this, Sakuya immediately stopped Kuri in his tracks.

"Wait a minute, love; I think Lisa and Silver want to handle this one."

He nodded and canceled out the attack, the mecha falling to a kneeling position, there was a slight fissure in it's outer plating now, but it seemed to refuse to back down. Lisa soon lifted her digivice out into the air, shouting out. "BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!!" she soon quickly held the digivice to her heart and it merged with her, as I began to glow all over just like the digivice.

I was overcome by this immense amount of power that was entering my body at that moment, but somehow I finally figured out what it was: the power of digivolution, but at an even greater level than before. "Silver biomerge to..." Lisa and I suddenly began to merge together as a huge cocoon of data swirls around us as we began to digivolve together, everyone stopped what they were doing as they watched in awe.

Soon the cocoon broke away, revealing our mega form as we spoke together. "SAKUYAMON!" Everyone gasped as they saw our new form. We looked much like Sakuya did now, except with a few differences; we now had silver armor over our body, and we had red boots as well in place of her purple boots. We also had a silver staff in our paws, similar to Sakuya's as well. At seeing this, the Fel Reaver seemed to be holding its ground, keeping the wolf's attention.

Deep inside me, Lisa was in a kneeling position as we concentrated our energies together into our staff, both of us thinking and wanting the same thing: to stop BlackMetalGarurumon once and for all. We aimed our staff at the wolf. "AMYTHEST WIND!!" We both summoned a mystical wind that carried hundreds of red crystalline shards, the shards all made a direct hit on Black Metal Garurumon, causing him to howl in pain. Kuri activated his trap again while we were keeping the wolf distracted, the energy stream lashing out at him. The fel reaver held him in place for us as the wolf howled out, not being able to do anything at all as he tossed the virus type into the stream this time.

Lisa and I smirked, speaking together. "and just to make sure you don't get away..." we created a huge ring of golden energy, surrounding Black MetalGarurumon. "AMYTHEST MANDALA!!" the ring soon trapped the mecha digimon, holding him into place as it drained him of his energy even more, no matter how much he struggled, he wasn't able to break out of that attack. The stream reeled him in, pulling closer and closer to Kuri's containment device. The wolf growled as he saw this; he knew if he went in that, it would be over for him; he soon realized that he was no match for us anymore.

"Wait! stop-I give up!!"

We all stood our ground around our foe as the fel reaver stood above him as well. Kuri stepped forward. "You better be sincere wolf..." he glared at the mecha digimon angrily.

"Yes, I mean it!!" he immediately stood down, knowing full well he couldn't take another attack like that from us anymore. Kuri snapped and the trap released him. "Well this is certainly a first..." Kuri stepped forward, helping the wolf to his feet.

BlackMetalGarurumon panted heavily. "I've never, been in, a battle that long...nor have I been with adversaries so powerful as that Sakuyamon in the silver armor..." he closed his eyes as Kuri looked him over, examining his armor.

"Hmm, blew a few actuators. better get this to the workshop."

Wargreymon nodded. "Yeah, and we'd better check to see if he has a virus as well; don't want him to attack the village again."

Kuri nodded. "You won't mind going into lock-down while I examine you do you?"

"As long as I don't get attacked by that Sakuyamon again, I'll do anything...she was just too powerful, even for me..." the wolf looked over to me as Lisa and I smirked deviously at him, ready to attack again if he tried anything stupid. He gulped, shuddering slightly as Kuri took out a scanner, running it over him.

He blinks softly as we all gathered around them, wondering what the verdict was ourselves as Kuri checked the scanner. "Hmm, seems clean to me, you were just misguided, or, something."

"Well, I sure don't remember anything...I guess my memory was wiped a bit, too..."

"An anti virus might have kicked in. Well, in any case, let's get you to the palace get your armor in for work and, well..." he turned to us as we reverted back to our original forms, and Lisa and I went back to our separate bodies. "Wanna invite him as a token to good will?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Just as long as he promises not to cause any more trouble. We'd hate to have to knock him out, after all."

The wolf nodded, knowing full well we could biomerge once again if he tried anything; and that sent a shiver down his spine.

Lisa stumbled a bit, trying to regain her composure. "Phew; man, I'm gonna have to get used to that..." I giggled to myself, helping her walk as everyone headed back to the palace to continue the party.

As we left the gate, however, the Fel Reaver got Kuri and Sakuya's attention. Kuri blinked as he turned around.

"What is it, love?" Sakuya inquired.

He blinked again, and the robot kneeled down, pointing to it's knee, which had green sparks shooting from it. "Poor thing has a broken leg."

"Uh-oh; that's not good...I think we should help it-it did help us, after all..."

Kuri nodded, patting the Fel Reaver. "I got a repair bay for him; with as much as he helped us, he might make a valuable addition to the palace guards as well." he smiled as they followed us to the palace. Kuri smiled as the robot responded, trying to follow without stepping on anything that would break easily. He chuckled as the mecha saw an overturned tuk tuk(A/N: one of the new modes of transportation Kuri had created for Foxwood, sort of like a horse-drawn carriage), that had crashed in all the excitement. The robot picked it up, righting it and putting everything back in its place.

-Epilogue-

The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful as we spent the rest of the party with all of our family and friends, even Lisa's parents had managed to come through Kuri's gate after her mother returned from work. Needless to say the twosome were very surprised as we showed off our new form for them-Anna had actually fainted from the shock, but fortunately she came around just in time for the fireworks display that night. Kuri and Sakuya had BlackMetalGarurumon put in lock-down for the rest of the time as the guards looked him over, and Machinedramon and Wargreymon fixed Fel until he was as good as new.

As we headed to bed for the night, Lisa and I definitely agreed that after we had biomerged that day, our lives would never be the same again; but only better than before.

**-Owari-**

Well, that's two one-shots down: six more to go...

Silver: Hey, at least you're making progress, Lisa.

Yeah, you're right; and hopefully I can get the rest of this year's one-shots posted by the end of the year...I didn't realize how much college set me back so much...

Silver: Don't forget, everyone; be sure to keep a look out for a few more one-shots to be posted soon, until then...

Both: SEE YA!!


	16. 12 An Old Friend Returns

Well, here comes the third one-shot I promised you guys...even though it's over a year late... -sweatdrops-

Silver: In this one, an old childhood friend of Sakuya's makes a return back to Foxwood after many years, just in time for Tai and Sensei's wedding. Of course with her, she brings surprises for Kuri and Sakuya as well. Not only that, there are other surprises for the rest of the gang. Let's get things started now! (**bold: narration**, italics_, talking in the past_**)**.

12. (An old friend returns or a Wedding to Remember)

ooo Sakuya's POV ooo

**It was an early morning in April. Since it was getting warmer outside, I decided to step out of the palace for a while. Of course, since she wanted to go outside as well, I had Sakura with me as we were meeting Kuri in the koi gardens.**

**I smiled as I saw him there already, coordinating ****the gardeners and gardening robots with replanting ,the robots handling bigger or spiny plants.**

"_Good morning, love; I see you decided to come outside, too." _**I smiled, giving him a loving kiss as Sakura gurgled happily, obviously glad to see him. **

"_Well, decided to get started on what wasn't in the greenhouse." _**he replied, soon cradling Sakura in his arms, looking out and seeing the larger tachikoma working out in the streets, cleaning them as the citizens were enjoying the warm weather as well.**

**I nodded. **_"that's a good idea; since it's starting to get warm again, I decided to come outside for a while...I don't like being cooped up inside for too long, anyway."_

**Kuri nodded as well as the greenhouse beginning to fold and retract. **_"I just hope a sudden cold snap doesn't kill everything." _

**Sakura looked on, watching the greenhouse, cooing softly in confusion as she wondered how it was doing that; Kuri chuckled softly, as wires were pulling in the panels that would be at the front of the stacks.**

"_Well, about the cold weather, it usually starts to get warmer again around this time every year, anyway; so I don't think it's going to get that cold so soon." _**Kuri nodded. **

"_Well, if a cold snap is coming let me know so I can close off the area again."_

"_I'll be sure to." _**I reassured him, seeing the robots working diligently around the garden.**

**I soon spotted our mail carrier, a digimon named Bokomon, in his new armored truck that Kuri and I had given him a few weeks earlier for his 10 years of service to the royal family. **_"it looks like Bokomon's making his last stop for the day, love."_

**Kuri smiled, flicking his tails slightly. **_"He delivers to everyone else first."_

**The little digimon soon parked in front of the palace, locking his truck and heading over to us, carrying a large blue mail sack, the bag having the royal crest of Foxwood on the front. He bowed to us in respect. **

"_Hello, you two; I suspect things are going well today."_

"_Just getting the gardens ready for the spring rush." _**I replied as we bowed back. Bokomon smiled.**

"_That's good to hear." _**He then took out a brown package. **_"I have something for a Diamond Kitsune..." _**he blinked softly at the address. **_"and it's from someone in Zimbabwe? Do you two know anyone from that country, sire?"_

"_Mohatu's father. He visits here via the gateways."_

**Bokomon nodded in understanding. **_"Ahh, I see, well he mailed it to this address, so I'm guessing it was a surprise for her." _**he said, handing Kuri the package. **

**He nodded as well, taking it up. **_"Evidently so."_

" _I also have something for you, sire; it's from the toy store from a Mr. Izumi at the toy store." _**he handed Kuri a few envelopes that also had the royal crest as well.**

**Kuri blinked a bit. **_"Thanks."_

**I smiled, figuring out what they were. **_"Those must be the royalty checks he told you about; the ones for blueprints for the screen toy and the pouncing mat you gave them last year." _

"_Ah, right. Well, at least I can use these for personal expenses instead of using treasury money."_

**I nodded, fanning my tails a bit as Bokomon reached in his mail sack one last time. **

"_And there's one more thing for you, your highness." _**he soon pulled out a letter, handing it to me. I blinked softly , not able to figure this one out.**

"_Alright...I wonder who this could be from..."_

**Bokomon shrugged. **_"I don't know; my duty is only to deliver the mail, not to open it." _**he smiled, chuckling to himself.**

"_Well, I suppose I'll find out, anyway." _**I smiled. **_"Thank you, Bokomon."_

"_My pleasure, your highness; now if you'll excuse me, I have letters for the servants as well." _**he bowed again before going inside the palace to deliver the rest of the mail. **

"_I certainly wasn't expecting anything today..." _**I opened the letter to see who it was from, smiling as I read the letter, gasping a bit in surprise.**

"_Why, it's a letter from, Hana one of my childhood friends...." _**I continued reading the letter. **_"and it says she'll be visiting Foxwood in a few weeks from the continent of Server." _

**Kuri smiled. **_"I'm happy for you, hun; and this'll give me a chance to meet one of your friends besides the advisors." _

**I smiled musingly. **_"I haven't seen Hana in years; she used to live in Foxwood when we were kits, but she had to move because of her father's job."_

"_Who knows she may be aiming to return here." _**he chuckled to himself. **

"_I suppose we'll find out when she comes in a few weeks."_

"_Of course, Sakuya; she'll have a room in here in the palace as well."_

**I nodded. **_"We'll make the preparations immediately." _**I smiled, wagging my tails excitedly. Sakura giggled, obviously happy to see me happy as well; she used her psychic powers to bring out one of her teddy bears from her room. She cooed playfully as she made it do tricks in mid-air. **

**Kuri chuckled. **_"Well now; this is different."_

"_Yes; she's been getting better with her psychic powers every day since she discovered them a few months ago." _**Soon the bear flew past us and right into the little kit's arms, Sakura hugging it tight as her own tails wagged.**

**I giggled softly, giving her a loving kiss on the forehead, making her purr softly as Kuri smiled, looking on.**

"_Well, we'd best get ready for your friend to arrive; after all we've only got a few weeks to prepare."_

**I nodded, but as soon as we were about to leave, one of the robots that was tending to the garden zoomed past us, starting to go haywire. **_"What in the world...?"_

**Kuri meeped, rushing after it, soon stopping the robot just before it ran over our petunias, bonking it in the head, apparently trying to knock some sense into it. **_"Heh, I'll be sure to have that fixed before your friend comes into town, hun..." _**he sweatdropped as Sakura and I giggled to ourselves.**

"_That's alright, love; I know all electronic things have bugs in them sooner or later."_

(Scene blackens to three weeks later)

**Finally the big day had arrived. Kuri and I, along with the help of our friends, had finished the preparations for Hana's arrival.**

"_Thank you all so much for helping us, everyone." _**I said, bowing to them. I smiled as they bowed back. **

"_No problem, your highness." _**Natsuke smiled.**

"_Yeah, we were happy to help; besides we wanted to make sure everything was perfect when your friend came to visit today."_** Taka replied, his tail twitching slightly. **

**I nodded, smiling softly. I then headed towards the window, keeping an eye out for Hana, I also saw most of the citizens out and about, just enjoying the day; as well as the larger versions of the Tachikomas cleaning the jaded sidewalks. Suddenly, I looked down towards the gateway in front of the palace, seeing a Taomon stepping through. **

"_Kuri...I might be seeing things, but I think I see Hana outside in the crowd..." _**My smile grew as I saw her coming closer to the palace. Kuri and the others came over to me, blinking a bit.**

"_Could that be her?" _**he inquired, seeing the Taomon had red fur and black markings, just as I described to him once before. She was now coming towards the front gate.**

"_Yes; it has to be. I'd know her from anywhere." _**I replied, my tails wagging a bit. Little Sakura gurgled happily as I picked her up as Kuri radioed the guards to let Hana through the gate, soon opening the door to our chambers. **

"_Sakuya, it's so good to see you again!" _**Hana grinned as we gave each other a loving embrace. **

"_It's good to see you too, Hana, it's been a long time." _**I chuckled to myself as everyone smiled warmly at the scene.**

"_So, you must be Sakuya's mate." _**She smiled, looking at Kuri. "**_It's good to finally meet you, sire."_

**Kuri smiled, returning the bow. **_"Don't let my, punk appearance deceive, I am nicer than I tend to look."_

"_Don't worry about that, I've met quite a few people and digimon that are like that as well." _**She smiled, looking to our friends. **_"And these must be the tamers from earth you've spoken so highly of, Sakuya. It's nice to meet you all as well." _**I chuckled a bit as they blushed slightly.**

"_It's good to meet you, too, Miss Hana." _**Lisa smiled as everyone introduced themselves and their partners.**

_-_

"_You know, I've been looking forward to coming back to Foxwood for a very long time now, especially since I'm able to see Sakuya again." _**Hana said, relaxing as she got to know everyone.**

"_We welcome all types in this town provided no trouble is caused."_

**She smiled. **_"I understand, sire; and I'm glad to see things are even better than they were before here, especially since I'll be moving back here."_

**Everyone blinked in surprise. **_"Heh, didn't see that one coming..." _**Mike replied as Taka nodded in agreement.**

"_Well ,that settles what I was thinking earlier..." _

**I chuckled to myself as Kuri picked up his radio again, letting the servants know to get a permanent room ready for Hana. **

"_Thank you, sire; that means a lot to me."_

"_Not a problem; Most of the rooms are like mini apartments anyway." _

"_Hehe, yeah; some of us stay here on weekends, but luckily there's so many rooms at the palace, there's plenty of space here for everyone else." _**Luna smiled as she snuggled next to Taka. **

**-**

**Soon everyone had finished helping Hana move into her room. Afterwards, everyone ordered some of their favorite meals from the kitchen as they all got to know Hana better. Everyone smiled as she told her stories, even having some laughs along the way. **

"_So you and Sakuya used to be best friends when you were kids?" _**Natsuke asked.**

**Hana nodded, holding little Sakura in her arms. **_"That's right. I used to come here to the palace everyday to play with her when I was a kit. Of course I was a bit shy at first, but her parents helped me get over that." _**she chuckled as the kit looked up at her, smiling brightly.**

**Lisa blinked. **_"You know, I've been wondering what your parents were like, Sakuya."_

"_Well, they were very kind and loving parents to say the least, Lisa." _

**Silver frowned a bit. **_"_Were? _You mean they're...?"_

"_Since I was 14 years old; of course it was the 1970s, so I've had time to grow and learn without them...it was hard at first, especially since I had just become Empress soon after they died, but eventually I got the hang of it, thanks to the advisors." _

**The rest of the gang nodded softly. **_"Do you still have a picture of them, or anything else that belonged to them?" _

"_I do have a few things that used to belong to them, and I still have an old photo of them as well." _**I then conjured a photograph of my parents, passing it around for the others to see. In the photo was a Taomon with black fur and silver markings, wearing a gorgeous sapphire kimono to match her eyes. Next to her was a kitsune similar to Kuri, except he had brown fur and black markings, and of course he had his silver hair, which obviously visible in the royal family. **

"_Wow; they looked great together, Sakuya." _**Ayame smiled. **

"_Yeah," _**said Sasami. **_"what were their names?"_

"_Yoshiro and Hitomi Sakamoto. Of course my father was currently the Emperor before he met Mother. They actually met on Iwai de Aikou underneath the cherry blossom trees in the park. They fell in love instantly that day as soon as they saw each other."_

"_Aww, that's so romantic..." _**Lisa smiled as Natsuke snuggled next to her. **

"_Yes it was; of course a few months later they were married, and about a year later they had me." _**I finished with a musing smile on my face. **

**Kuri smiled. **_"Heh, I wonder what they would've thought of me if they were still alive, hon..."_

"_I'm sure they would've liked you, love; especially my father. In fact he was a lot like you in many ways."_

**Hana chuckled softly as Kuri blushed a bit at that; suddenly a powerful smell hit her nose. **_"Ugh, what in the world...?" _**she looked down to Sakura, who was whimpering. Suddenly the little kit started to cry loudly. **_"Um, something tells me Sakura just had an accident, Sakuya."_

**Everyone instantly covered their noses, trying to block out the bad smell. **_"Man, I'll say!"_** Silver scowled.**

"_I'd better get Sakura changed..." _**I replied, sweatdropping slightly as I gently picked up the little kit in my arms and taking her out of the room, heading towards her room to change her diaper. **

ooo Sensei's POV ooo

**Meanwhile, as we walked down the jaded path away from the Dojo, Tai and I were heading towards the palace.**

"_I certainly hope Sakuya doesn't mind us being late today, Tai." _**I said, looking to him. **

"_I'm sure she won't, love; besides, she knows we're busy making plans for our wedding." _**he replied, holding my paw lovingly. I smiled, blushing deeply. **

"_It's almost hard to believe, really; in two weeks we're going to be married; and it'll be my birthday as well that day."_

"_Yeah, I know; I'm just glad everyone was as accepting to this as we were. Especially my parents...I was afraid they would disown me when they discovered I was gay..."_

"_Well, there's nothing to worry about now, Tai; nothing's going to stop us from having this wedding."_

"_You're right, hun. We love each other, and that's all that matters." _**Tai said as we headed into the palace entrance, heading upstairs after the guards told us that's where the others were. I was surprised to see Hana there amongst them.**

"_Hana! I didn't know you were coming back home." _**I smiled as she looked up after hearing my voice.**

"_Well, now; isn't this a pleasant surprise, Sensei. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"_

"_It certainly has." _**I turned to Tai. **_"Tai, this is Hana; she was in the same graduating class as Sakuya when she was at the Dojo. Hana, this is Tai, my fiancée." _**I finished, blushing once again.**

**Hana blinked softly. **_"Fiancée? Well, I thought I'd never see the day Sensei finally settle down with someone." _**She smirked as Tai chuckled a bit as we joined them.**

"_It's nice to meet you, Hana; and yeah, you probably didn't know that Sensei was gay, so this is probably a big surprise to you since you weren't there the day I proposed to him."_

"_Yes, however, I had a sneaking suspicion that he was, especially since I noticed that whenever a girl asked him out he either made an excuse or turned away from them all together; but whenever a guy spoke to him that he liked, he always froze up, either that or things just didn't work out between them."_

"_Well, I assure you things _will_ work out between me and Sensei, Hana. I know that because he and I had already been mates for the past few months before I proposed to him earlier this year back on Iwai de Aikou."_

"_That's good to hear, and congratulations on your wedding." _**she smiled as Sakuya came into the room, apparently having just put little Sakura down for her nap as the little kit wasn't with her.**

"_Tai, Sensei; I was wondering when you two would join us."_

"_Yeah, sorry we're late...we were going over our plans for our wedding."_

"_No need to apologize, Tai." _**she replied. **

**Ayame nodded a bit. **_"Yeah, everyone has their priorities." _

"_So, how _are _the plans for the wedding coming along, guys?" _**asked Silver.**

**I smiled. **_"Everything's going according to plan; we've already got the catering set up and Satoshi's getting the chapel ready, and of course your father's got the music for the wedding just about ready; he should be rehearsing with his students as we speak."_

"_Yeah; and we want to thank you guys for being a part of our wedding party, too; especially you, Kuri, since you're going to be our best man."_

"_Anything to lend a paw, you two." _**Kuri said, smiling at us.**

"_You know, I've never even been to a gay wedding. What's it like, anyway, guys?" _**Tayla inquired.**

**Edwardia blinked a bit. **_"Yeah; I mean, is it like a regular wedding, or is it something else all together?"_

"_I've actually been to a couple gay and lesbian weddings in my lifetime, except during a gay wedding, it's actually known as a commitment ceremony." _**Sakuya replied as Tai and I nodded. **_"So a couple of things might be different than they were at mine and Kuri's wedding."_

"_Heh, I don't really see the reason for the difference, personally."_

"_Neither do I, love. I mean, they're getting married just as a male/female couple, and there's nothing different about that."_

"_You're right, Sakuya." _**I curled my tail around Tai's waist as he snuggled next to me.**

"_You know, hon; we _could _change that..." _**Kuri replied with a smirk. **_"Our town, our laws, after all." _

**Sakuya chuckled softly. **_"That's true; at least they're not getting married on Earth...I don't think they'd even be able to accomplish that."_

"_Yeah, I've been watching the news lately and I hate to see what they're doing to those couples from not allowing their marriages to happen...maybe they should just come here to get married; at least it'd be legal here."_

"_Yeah, that's for sure." _**I replied as everyone nodded in agreement.**

ooo Hana's POV ooo

**Later that evening, as Tai and Sensei were discussing more of our wedding plans with me and Kuri, everyone else decided to spend the night at the palace.**

"_Did you notice anything about Sakuya a few moments ago, Kuri?" _**I asked.**

"_She did seem to be recalling some things..."_

**Sensei sighed a bit. **_"Quite a few things did happen between her and her parents before they died...no one knows how it happened, either; not even the advisors, and they helped raise her before and after their death."_

"_If I had a way to bring them back I would, but, some things just aren't meant to be done..." _**Kuri replied. **

**About 20 minutes later, we all decided that it was time for bed. However, Sakuya still hadn't returned from putting Sakura to bed. **

"_Kuri; do you think we should check on Sakuya?" _

**Kuri nodded as we all went to check to Sakura's room to check in on her. Little Sakura was tucked into her crib, snoring softly all the while. Meanwhile, Sakuya was looking out the palace walls, obviously in thought about something. **

"_Hmm, maybe we should leave her alone?" _**Kuri asked.**

**I shrugged. **_"I suppose...she's probably thinking about her parents right now."_** I sighed, not liking seeing Sakuya being sad like that.**

"_'Tis why I said what I did."_

**Sakuya's ears twitched upon hearing our voices. **_"Oh, sorry about that, you two-I didn't even notice I was taking so long...and Hana's right; I was thinking about them..."_

"_If I could find a way to help them be here, I would."_

"_It's not your fault, Kuri...I was thinking about them today especially because, on Monday it would've been their wedding anniversary." _**Sakuya sat down before continuing. **_"If only I could figure out how they died, maybe it could shed some light in the picture...but no one knows how they did, not even the advisors..."_

"_I'll think of a way, hon; it'll be tricky, but it can be done."_

**Sakuya smiled a bit, but her voice started to break at Kuri's words. **_"Thank you, Kuri, but I won't get my hopes up...I know some things just can't be done..." _**She finished, tears streaming out of her eyes. I held her close, trying my best to comfort her.**

_'Sakuya...' _**I thought sadly, not knowing what to say to my best friend. Kuri closed his eyes, obviously feeling Sakuya's pain.**

"_Come to my lab. We'll try it now." _**he replied, getting up as we headed towards his lab in another part of the palace. In the center of the room, there was a large gate similar to the ones in the village, except they were meant for others to travel through the various heavenly realms. Kuri walked over to the gate prototype, and opened a special panel, toying with it a little bit. Meanwhile, Sakuya and I stood by, watching patiently.**

**Suddenly, the gate started sparking wildly. Kuri turned to us. **_"Mmm, I hope this works...I've bridged dimensions before." _**he said, stepping back as the gate's rings started spinning at an incredible rate. **_"Pray."_

**We nodded, doing just that as the gate center started to hold a field of energy. Kuri threw a special camera that was attached to a wire inside it, trying to locate the realm Sakuya's parents were in. Unbeknownst to us, the rest of the gang had caught wind that we hadn't returned and were now peering outside the laboratory's****door, trying to figure out what was going on.**

"_Hmm...I think I see something..and I think someone's coming..." _

**My ears twitched the second Kuri said that and I started to pray harder than I ever prayed before. **_'Come on, you two; Sakuya needs you now more than ever.' _**I think someone may have heard me, because to our surprise, Kuri's probe got tossed back, and someone stepped through the gate. **

**Kuri's eyes widened as he recognized them. **_"Sakuya, look..." _

**Sakuya immediately opened her eyes, her jaw dropping the second she saw the figures. **_"By the gods..."_

**None of us could believe it; it was Yoshiro and Hitomi in the fur! And they looked like they hadn't aged a day. They were both wearing white kimonos, obviously a gift from their realm. Both of them smiled warmly at Sakuya, who was still clearly in shock. **

"_Mother...Father..." _**She soon snapped out of her trance, running over to them as they both embraced her as she cried tears of happiness. Hitomi smiled, running her fingers through her daughter's hair for the first time in a long time.**

"_We know, Sakuya; we missed you, too..."_

**Everyone else was in shock, some even shed happy tears for the couple's return to Foxwood. **

"_Heh, well, that was unexpected..." _**Natsuke said as Lisa nodded.**

"_Yeah, I didn't think spirits could be brought back to life like that..." _**she replied.**

**Kuri's eyes were wide, too as the gateway to their realm was still active. **_"By the spirits. It worked!" _

"_Yes it did," _**Hitomi chuckled softly, **_"and we personally want to thank you for bringing our family back together after all these years." _**she smiled as Sakuya finally managed to calm down, her tails intertwining with her mother's. Kuri nodded. **

"_One moment, please; I'd better take notes..." _**He went to the panel he had opened, typing a few things in a data pad, meeping as he burned his paw. **_"Ow!"_

**Yoshiro blinked. **_"Are you alright?"_

"_Yes, the gate seems to have been running hot. It took a lot of energy to accomplish that."_ **The gate since had spun down and vents were blowing to cool the internal parts.**

"_I can imagine it does take a lot of energy to bring someone back from the kitsune realm; in fact, we did feel that energy as we returned as well."_

**Taka cocked his head as a thought came into his head. **_"How'd you bring them back anyway, Kuri?"_

"_Yeah, I thought bringing people back from the dead was impossible..." _**Silver added.**

"_By way of a crystal I had gotten. Now I that I know the frequency, this will be possible at any time, but I won't be doing it all of the time." _

"_We don't want the goddess Inari to be upset about that, now would we? And no, she wasn't upset about us leaving because she felt that it was being done out of love and not hatred." _**Yoshiro smiled.**

"_Well ,that new frequency will be hardly used, and only with permission."_

**Hitomi nodded softly. **_"We were all surprised when it happened, especially Inari, but we all sensed that the energy was out of love, and we sensed the prayers that went along with it, so we knew that nothing evil was going to come from it. And everyone knew that something like that doesn't happen everyday, so we didn't pay that much into that fact." _

**Kuri nodded as well, smiling as the gate finally cooled off. **_"Well, welcome home, you two; and we hope your stay is comfortable here."_

**Sensei smiled as the others bowed in respect. **_"Yes, and of course we'll do anything we can to help you."_

"_Thank you all."_

"_Yes, we'd appreciate that."_

_-_

ooo Silver's POV ooo

**Two weeks later, it was finally the day of Tai and Sensei's wedding. Everyone in Foxwood was abuzz with excitement as they helped get things ready. While Kuri and Sakuya were at the palace busy with their own preparations, I was with the rest of the gang at my house as we were getting ready as well. **

"_This is so exciting!" _**I smiled as I put on the armguards I wore on special occasions. I was going with Ayame, Sasami and Sarabi to meet Sensei at the Dojo.**

"_I agree, Silver; I always love a good wedding." _**Luna smiled as Edwardia helped her with her ribbons. **

"_Yeah, me too; and something tells me this'll be the biggest wedding Foxwood's had in a while."_

**Sasami turned to Lisa. **_"Next to Kuri and Sakuya's of course." _**She chuckled as she helped little Diamond get ready by brushing her fur, smiling as the little Viximon purred softly. **

**Edwardia giggled softly. **_"I bet Tai and Sensei are sweating bullets right now."_

"_Well, it _is _a big day for them, Edwardia. It's going to be their first day as a married couple after all." _**Mike smiled as he helped Taka get on his new tail ring. **

"_I wonder how Sensei's going to like the reception at the palace?"_

"_I'm sure he'll love it, Ayame." _**Sarabi smiled. **_"And I just know he'll be surprised, too."_

**At that moment, my mother entered the room. She was dressed in a new kimono that she had purchased just a few days before. **_"Kuri and Sakuya just called, everyone; they'll be here to pick us up in about 5 minutes, so you'd better finish getting ready."_

"_Don't worry, Imani; we're almost done here." _**Natsuke replied as he finished brushing his hair. Mother nodded, smiling as she left the room to keep an eye out for Kuri and Sakuya. **

**I looked over to Lisa, who was blushing slightly as Natsuke suddenly whispered something in her ear. **_'Hmm, I wonder what that's all about...' _**I thought to myself. Lyoko turned to me, having overheard my thoughts.**

_'I dunno, sis; but something tells me those guys are up to something...'_

_-_

**Five minutes later, Kuri and Sakuya had picked everyone up, and they were on their way to the ****wedding chapel. Along the way, we saw Sensei waiting in the front of the Dojo, which had been decorated in honor of his and Tai's wedding; along with him, were all of his former students, including myself, Maliha and Tayla, who were in the wedding party as they were also making their way towards the chapel. Up above us, the Birdramon and Aquilamon of the forest were helping some of the citizens get there, too. **

**Kuri parked the car in front of the chapel where Tai was pacing at the doorway. He chuckled softly as he headed over to him.**

"_Nervous there lover boy?"_

**Tai looked up, nodding a bit. **_"Yeah..I guess it's just a bit of stage fright, that's all."_

**Natsuke smiled. **_"It's ok, man; everyone has it every now and again."_

"_Yeah; remember how I was months ago?" _**Kuri smiled as he hugged his friend. Tai hugged back, blushing slightly. **

"_Yeah, you guys are right; besides, today's special for both me and Sensei, too; speaking of which, we're just waiting on him now, since everything else is ready inside."_

**Sakuya blinked softly, turning around, seeing Sensei and I, along with the other students, making our way towards the chapel. **

"_Well, speak of the devil; he's on his way now-we'd better head inside." _**She giggled softly as Sakura gurgled happily, the little kit also being dressed up for the occasion in her little yukata. They all headed inside to take their places.**

"_And don't worry about a thing, Tai; I talked to Captain Akira earlier this morning. This wedding is to go uninterrupted." _

**Tai nodded. **_"Thank you, your highness."_

**-**

**I turned to Sensei, who was just as nervous about the wedding as Tai was. **_"Don't worry about it too much, Sensei." _

"_Yeah, I'm sure the wedding will go off without a hitch." _**Maliha nodded, reassuring him as Tayla placed a paw on his shoulder.**

"_Thank you, girls; that helps me feel better." _**He smiled as we were then outside the chapel, waiting for our cue. As soon as the music started, the doors opened and we slowly made our way inside, while I waited outside with Sensei, as I was to escort him down the aisle. **

**The chapel was beautifully decorated and all of the guests were dressed in their best for the wedding; even Father, who was conducting the music. He soon gave us a second cue, and I held Sensei's paw, walking him down the aisle. **

**I chuckled softly as I could see Tai waiting at the front of the aisle, the Rageromon blushing deeply as he saw his mate. Sensei blushed, too as he saw Tai in his yukata. **

**Kuri whispered in Tai's ear. **_"Quite the hottie he is today."_

**Tai nodded, grinning as Sensei and I finally made it to them. Sensei bowed to me in respect as he took his place next to Tai; I bowed back as I sat with Maliha and Tayla as Satoshi made his way to the alter. **

"_Good afternoon. We are gathered here in the presence of witnesses for the purpose of uniting in matrimony Tai Minamoto and Sensei Kiyomori. If for any reason these two should not be united, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."_

**Yoshiro and Hitomi smiled as no one had said anything, their tails twitching with excitement as Satoshi continued to speak.**

"_Do you Tai take Sensei to be your spouse for life? Do you promise to love and comfort each other, honor and keep each other in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"_

**Tai smiled. **_"I do."_

"_Do you Sensei take Tai to be your spouse for life? Do you promise to love and comfort each other, honor and keep each other in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"_

**Tears of happiness began to well in Sensei's eyes as he smiled lovingly at him. **_"__I do, with all my heart." _

**We all smiled warmly at our teacher as Satoshi asked for the rings, Maliha gently handing a pillow with the rings on them to Tai, who placed the rings on his and Sensei's fingers as Father's students started to sing a song they had requested for the wedding. **

**-**

**The wedding continued on without a hitch, both of them now taking two candles that were next two a special one in the middle as they lit it together, symbolizing their unity; they then prayed a silent prayer, protecting it as we joined in as well. **

**Satoshi then motioned everyone to rise their heads as Tai and Sensei retook their place at the alter. **_"Now that you have joined yourselves in matrimony, may you strive all your lives to meet this commitment with the same love and devotion that you now possess. By the power vested in me by the village of Foxwood, I now pronounce you, spouses for life. You may now kiss your mate."_

**I smirked as Tai pulled Sensei close, kissing him lovingly on the lips, the twosome holding each other close as Kuri spoke up.**

"_As a part of the wiccan faith, the candle must not be blown out, to ensure that this unity remains strong."_

**Satoshi nodded, smiling as he spoke his last words. **_"Very well said, sire. Ladies and gentlemon, may I present to you Mr. Tai and Sensei Minamoto!" _**he chuckled as everyone burst into cheers for the happy couple, the twosome kissing once again.**

**-**

**After the wedding was over, we all headed back to the palace. Kuri had offered Tai and Sensei a ride as everyone else was getting ready. Sensei snuggled next to Tai as he nuzzled his new husband gently. Kuri suddenly caught them off guard by actually driving up the palace steps. **

**Sensei meeped in surprise. **_"Huh? Well, this is a first-I didn't know anything could drive up the palace steps..."_

**They chuckled softly as Kuri soon drove up a special ramp that lead to a stage, stopping as a large curtain started to open as everyone got out.**

**Sensei blinked as Tai suddenly started to smirk to himself. **_"Say, Kuri...do you know why Tai's been quiet all of a sudden??"_

"_Observe." _**he smirked as the curtain opened. The entire village of Foxwood was there to help Tai and Sensei celebrate their wedding, and Sensei's birthday. We cheered for him as the MageRonomon's eyes widened in surprise as he looked around.**

"_What in the world...Tai? You had something to do with this, didn't you?" _**he chuckled to himself as Tai beamed at him. **

"_Happy birthday, love." _

**Sakuya and Kuri laughed softly. **_"And of course he did have help."_

"_This is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me...thank you all so much." _**Everyone cheered once again as Mike and Taka started the music, signaling the start of the reception.**

**-**

**A few hours later, the party was in full swing. Tai and Sensei were opening their gifts as Lisa took pictures for the gang's scrapbook. I smiled as I talked with Maliha and Tayla, enjoying the delicious food the chefs had laid out. **

"_Yeah, we've noticed that Lisa and Natsuke have been acting strange lately..." _**Tayla said, taking a bite out of a slice of pizza.**

"_We don't know what's up, though; but I think it's something big, Silv." _**Maliha replied as she ate her doughnuts. **

**I looked over to Lisa again, who was now taking a break, whispering to Natsuke about something as she held his paw; he nodded to whatever she was saying as they went over to Sakuya and Kuri. **_"Whatever it is, Kuri and Sakuya have _got _to be in on it..." _

**Tayla blinked a bit as Sakuya started to set something up on the stage with her magic; Anna and Morris, who had made it to the reception a little earlier that day, were smirking as if they knew what was going on already.**

"_Ok; something's _definitely _up..."_

"_Silver, relax already, would you?" _**Maliha and Tayla giggled softly.**

"_Yeah; if something is up they'll tell us eventually." _

**After she finished setting things up, Sakuya soon gave Mike and Taka a signal to stop the music for a bit. She then spoke into a microphone. **_"May I have everyone's attention, please? First of all, Kuri and I would like to thank everyone in helping us congratulate the newlyweds on their marriage," _**she chuckled as we all clapped for Tai and Sensei, who were now blushing slightly. **_"on another note, two more of our friends would like to make an announcement to the rest of the gang. Lisa? Natsuke?" _

**I blinked softly as the twosome came up on stage, Natsuke's face a pure crimson as Lisa held his paw. Lisa could tell he was more than a bit shy about this, so she decided to take over.**

"_Thanks, your highness. Everyone, something major's happened to Natsuke and I over the past few weeks...there'll soon be a new addition to the gang in the next couple of months," _**The whole gang looked up in surprise as Lisa spoke her next few words. **_"we're going to have a baby!" _

**Everyone cheered the second she said that as Natsuke curled his tail around her waist as confetti rained down on them from secret cannons that were under the stage.**

**My eyes widened as my mouth was agape in utter shock. I couldn't believe my ears. I was going to be an auntie! A huge grin soon appeared on my face as my tail couldn't seem to stop wagging. **

**Maliha and Tayla applauded as the rest of the gang cheered. **_"So THAT'S what was going on!"_

"_Hehe, yeah; no wonder those two were quiet this whole time!"_

**Luna giggled softly as Taka nuzzled her gently. **_"Well, looks like our little ones will have a playmate when they're born, love." _**she smiled as she placed a paw on her tummy.**

"_That's for sure, hon." _**Taka agreed.**

**Natsuke smiled as everyone calmed down, including himself. **_"I know it might be more than a bit weird for a human to have a digimon's baby...so we asked Kuri and Sakuya for a favor. We're going to see if a certain spell might help Lisa out with that predicament." _**he then stood back as Kuri and Sakuya soon closed their eyes, starting a chant. We all watched in amazement as a large alchemy circle that was underneath Lisa started to glow, the magic soon starting to transfer to her. Her body then started rising in the air. **

"_What the heck-?" _**Tai gaped as he and Sensei looked on, suddenly seeing Lisa's body starting to transform into something very familiar to all of us.**

"_Woah...no way..."_

"_It, it can't be...!" _**But it was; by the time Kuri and Sakuya had finished, the light from the magic broke away as it revealed Lisa's true form: a Renamon! She had become a Renamon just like me, except she had amber colored fur and black markings in place of my silver fur and red markings. However, even though she was a Renamon now, she didn't have armguards; lastly, her jet black hair that she had become well known for was still on her head. She gently landed back on the stage as she opened her eyes once again, holding out her new paws.**

"_Woah...this is new..."_ **She looked to Natsuke, who was smiling at her. **_"So; how do I look?" _**He sighed at her lovingly. **

"_Beautiful; beautiful as always, Lisa." _**He pulled her close, giving her a loving kiss on the lips as everyone cheered once again as they came off the stage. I immediately ran over to Lisa, hugging her tight. **

"_Oh, Lisa; I'm so happy for you guys!" _**I grinned as I gave her my own kiss.**

**She and Natsuke blushed deeply. **_"Heh, thanks, Silv; but to be honest, I was a bit nervous about how you would react to this whole thing...I mean, we were mates first, after all."_

"_Hey, how could I be mad at you guys? We're all friends here, right?"_

"_Yeah, you're right about that, Silv; but one thing, though...if the baby has your personality, we're gonna be in trouble." _**I blinked a bit at that.**

"_What the heck's that supposed to mean!?"_

"_Just forget it, Silv; it's nothing."_

"_Hey, if it's nothing, then why'd you say it?" _

"_Like I said before, just forget it."_

"_Yeah, you'd better do what she says, Silver." _**Natsuke said as everyone laughed at that. I was still utterly confused at that; but I soon brushed it off, laughing with everyone else. Tai and Sensei smiled, laughing a bit, too.**

"_Hehe, well; looks like this'll be a day to remember, huh?"_

"_Definitely, love. Definitely."_** Sensei smiled as he and Tai kissed one last time. **

**-Epilogue-**

**Tai was right; that was a day to remember, not just for them, but for the rest of us, too; the past few weeks had brought many surprises for all of us, and with the birth of Lisa and Natsuke's baby; not to mention and Luna and Taka's own children, there'll be many more to come. **

**The End**

-wipes forehead clean of sweat- Phew, well, the twelfth one-shot's FINALLY out of the way, but we've still gotta make up for lost time from last year, though.

Silver: Don't worry, Lisa

Natsuke: Yeah, you can do it! -kisses-

-blushes deeply- thanks, love. Oh, before I forget, I want to thank the people who reviewed the last one-shot last year:

**ShadowJ51**, **SassyOMG2282, Crazyeight,**(whose comments have been VERY helpful)** and Natsuke 1985!**

The 13th and 14th one-shots should be done soon, so be sure to keep an eye out for them; until next time:

All: SEE YA!!!


	17. 13 Happy Halloween!

Hey, it's us again, this time with a special Halloween one-shot!

Silver: We know all of you out there are used to the usual tricks and treats every year, and of course the gang is, too; which is exactly what will be going on this year, too! What surprises await everyone? Well, you'll have to read to find out, so let's get started! **Bold: Narration **_Italics: Talking in the past_

13. (Happy Halloween!)

ooo Silver's POV ooo

**The autumn leaves decorated the trees with red, brown and golden colors as many of them had fallen off the trees. It had been a few months since Lisa's pregnancy started and it was now Halloween, and everyone was getting ready for the big night. **

**Meanwhile, I was with the rest of the gang, and we were all getting our costumes for the Halloween party that would take place at the palace. We all grinned as we walked out of the costume shop, heading back to my house to get ready.**

"_I can't wait for the Halloween party tonight; it's gonna be awesome!" Taka grinned._

"_Yeah, that's for sure!"_ **Maliha giggled softly, her tail twitching with excitement.**

"_You know; it's pretty cool that Kuri and Sakuya decided to throw everyone a Halloween party this year, then again, Foxwood's pretty well known for its celebrations."_ **Tayla replied. I nodded, smiling at her.**

"_That's true... just hope that there won't be any more evil digimon trying to spoil the fun for everyone..." I finished, my ears lowering slightly. "We've had quite a few of them in the past, after all."_** Lisa nudged me a bit.**

"_Hey, don't worry about it too much, Silv; we can handle whatever they throw at us-besides, it's our duty to help protect Foxwood-Sakuya told us that herself."_ **she smirked as everyone agreed.**

"_Yeah, Silver; there's nothing to worry about."_ **Natsuke said, hugging me. I chuckled to myself.**

" _You're right; what was I thinking?"_ **I shook my head, thinking about how silly I was as we made it to the front door of my house.**

**-**

**Finally, it was almost time to go to the party. Lisa was helping me put the finishing touches to my costume; I was now in my Kyubimon form as I was going to be the twin-tailed demon cat, Kirara from the anime Inuyasha, while Lisa was going to be Sango, the demon slayer. **

"_Hold your tails still, Silv; I've almost got it."_ **She said, tying some of my tails together.**

**I sighed in frustration_. _**_"Damn; why'd Kirara have to be the ONLY demon on that show with two tails? How come she couldn't have had nine like us Kyubimon, anyway?"_

" _Heh, don't ask me, Silv; I wasn't the one who created her."_ **She replied as she finally finished, motioning me to my bedroom mirror.**

"_There; that doesn't look so bad, does it?"_

"_Actually I feel kinda weird about all this...I mean, I've had nine tails all my life, you know."_

"_Hey now, don't act like that, Silv."_ **Lisa reassured me.**_"I think it looks great; besides, no one else at the party's gonna have costumes like ours. In fact, I think we'll have the best ones there."_

"_Ok; if you say so, Lisa."_ **I soon noticed the time; it was now seven o' clock in the evening. **_"Well, we'd better get going-it's almost time for the party to start."_

"_Yeah; the others are waiting for us."_ **Lisa nodded; we told everyone else to go ahead of us earlier, as we wanted our costumes to remain a surprise. I smiled as she grabbed her Hiraikotsu (A/N: Sango's primary weapon on the show.) and we headed out the front door, locking it in the process.**

ooo Natsuke's POV ooo

**Meanwhile, at the palace, all of the citizens had gathered for the party. Halloween decorations were hung all over the palace and everyone was dressed in their best costumes. the adults, including Silver's parents, had gotten into the spirit. **

"_I wonder what's taking Lisa and Silver so long..."_ **Imani thought aloud; she was dressed as the bride of Frankenstein. I shrugged, my tail twitching slightly in my costume. I was dressed as Miroku from Inuyasha, while Silver's sisters were dressed as various characters from Tenchi Muyo and Sailor Moon. Even Lady Sakuya decided to dress up as Kagura from Inuyasha, while Kuri was a knight. I blinked a bit as Lyoko wasn't with us anymore, as we suddenly started to hear music playing from somewhere else other than the ballroom.**

"_What in the world...?"_ **Lady Sakuya blinked a bit as the song intensified;we instantly recognized it. It was Sango's theme. We whirled around in surprise as Lisa and Silver soon walked through the door dressed in their costumes, smirking at our expressions.**

**I smirked.**_"Hehe, awesome costumes, you guys!"_

"_Well now, that IS creative!"_ **Kuri smirked to himself. **

"_What a way to make an entrance, you two."_

"_Thanks, your highness. Lyoko, you can turn off the CD now."_ **Lisa chuckled softly as Lyoko had been hiding underneath the staircase with a CD player the entire time, giggling to herself as she turned it off.**

**Sakura laughed to herself, looking at Silver's costume, the little kit being dressed as a priestess herself as she was cradled in her mommy's arms. **

"_Great costumes, you guys; especially you, Kuri."_ **Silver grinned.**

"_Hehe, I always wanted to be a knight in shining armor as a kit, so I figured why not."_

"_Well, now that Lisa and Silver are here, we can really get things started!"_ **I smiled as we all went to join the other citizens in the festivities.**

_**-**_

**I had to admit, Kuri and Sakuya had really outdone themselves with the party that year. Everyone was having a great time both inside the palace and out, as they had two haunted houses, a traditional one for the youngsters, and a more frightening one for the adults. They had even enchanted the palace garden to look like a cemetery, they even zombies pop out in various places. I smirked as I watched Lyoko and her friend Kenny ran away screaming with laughter as they climbed aboard the ghost pirate ship Kuri had rigged up just days before. The pirate ship had an eerie green glow surrounding it as the rest of it looked old and worn, but it was completely safe for all of the kits to play on. **

**Meanwhile the rest of us decided to stay in the grand ballroom, which was decorated for the occasion, with (fake) cobwebs hanging from the walls, and there were even bats hanging from the ceiling, too as the other decorations were orange and black for the occasion. There were even mini Jack-o-lanterns on all of the tables surrounding the dance floor. Speaking of which, that's where I was with Lisa as we danced to the music Kuri and his band, now dubbed Legionbane, was playing music for the party whenever Mike and Taka needed a well deserved break. **

"_Man, Kuri and Sakuya throw the best parties!" _**Maliha grinned as she ate some of the special Halloween cookies the chefs made.**

"_Yeah, that's for sure!"_ **Mike nodded, being dressed as a vampire for the night.**_"But you know, we seem to be having a lot of parties lately."_

"_And what's wrong with that? You've got to live a little, Mike!"_ **Edwardia giggled softly, she was dressed as Kagome, taking a sip of apple cider. Suddenly, she saw something that she didn't think she'd see inside it; there was a cockroach inside her cup. She screamed as she dropped it and the cockroach spilled out along with the cider. Mike laughed as Edwardia tried to catch her breath.**

"_Haha, gotcha!"_ **He smirked as he stooped to pick up the cockroach, squeezing it as it squeaked.**_"Relax, Edwardia it's just rubber!"_

**Edwardia growled. _"I'm gonna kill you for that, Mike!" _She started to go towards him as he immediately darted to another side of the ballroom. _"COME BACK HERE!!" _she chased after him as the rest of the gang laughed at how silly they were. Soon Lisa and I got tired of dancing as we rejoined the group to take a breather.**

"_Hey, what'd we miss, guys?"_ **Lisa blinked a bit as Edwardia chased Mike around the ballroom, chasing him out the door.**

"_Mike just played a Halloween prank on Edwardia."_ **Tayla explained. I smirked. **

"_Ahh, the first prank of the night I see."_

"_Something tells me there'll be a few more, love."_ **Lisa giggled softly. We laughed as we all sat together, watching the other citizens as they kept dancing to the music, seeing some of the older kits playing with some of the various RC vehicles they had brought with them. I watched some of the kits acting in their costumes, even seeing a couple of them play-fighting as little ninjas. I snuggled next to Lisa, purring softly.**

"_Soon that's going to be our kit out there, love." **I smiled as she blushed deeply.**_

"_Yeah,"_ **she smiled, placing a paw on her tummy, feeling our future little one moving inside her_. _**_"With as much as our baby's moving around in there, it won't be long now."_

**Sakuya chuckled, smiling as she sat with us. **_"Don't worry, Lisa; Kuri and I invited Dr. Taro as well, just in case."_

"_Thanks, because I don't think I could make it to my doctor on Earth if it were to happen tonight."_** I chuckled as she sweatdropped slightly. Maliha then got up.**

"_I think I'll go outside for a few minutes; I'll be right back."_ **she said as she walked out of the ballroom.**

"_Huh, I wonder what that's all about?"_ **Mike replied as Edwardia finally stopped chasing him.**

"_Something tells me she's got a prank in mind..."_ **Silver whispered to Lisa, smirking to herself as she giggled softly. About 10 minutes later, Tayla blinked softly. **

"_I'll be back in a sec, guys-I think Maliha needs my help with something..." _**she soon got up from her seat as we decided to grab something from the buffet trains. Suddenly, a familiar shriek of surprise came from out in the hallway near the staircase as well as a few loud splashes. We all ran out of the ballroom to find Maliha laughing at Tayla, who was soaked from head to toe, glaring angrily at her. I looked down seeing pieces of broken water balloons, that were hanging above the door, at Tayla's feet.**_"Heh, I guess it WAS a prank, Silver..."_

**We all looked to Tayla, who finally managed to speak. **

_"YOU are SO going to get it, Maliha!!!!"_** she then caught us off guard by tackling her to the ground. Lady Sakuya quickly covered Sakura's ears as not to let her hear anything she wasn't supposed to as the twosome started rolling around on the ground.**

"_C'mon, Tay; can't you take a joke!?"_ **Maliha laughed as Tayla tried to tackle her_._**

"_I guess not..."_ **Silver said as everyone watched as Maliha got back up before Tayla finally tackled her to the ground outside.**

_**-**_

"_Boy, this is some party so far, huh?"_

"_I'll say, there's already been two pranks pulled just in our gang alone."_ **at that moment another yell was heard. **

"_Heh, you'd better make that three Natsuke..."_ **we all ran upstairs to another part of the palace to discover Kuri was flat on his back. **

"_Kuri! Are you alright?"_ **Taka went over to him, helping him up.**

"_I, I think so...one minute I got a call to come up here to get something from my lab, and the next a giant spider came shooting out of the door!"_ **he shuddered at the thought. Lisa blinked a bit.**

"_I wonder who could've done that-I mean, all of us were downstairs when it happened..."_

**Luna took a look at the spider.** _"Um, Kuri...the spider's not real-it's fake." _**Kuri's eyes widened in shock.**

"_A, are you sure about that, Luna?"_

"_Yep, there's a control switch under its belly; it must've been set to pop out at the moment you opened the door."_

"_But who could've planted it?"_** we blinked softly, hearing a laugh behind us as Sakuya came up the stairs.**

"_Well now, I see that was a big success."_ **she smirked.**

"_S, Sakuya...you did this??"_ **Kuri gaped.**

"_Yes love, this was just too good to pass up; so I had a friend of mine rig that spider just for that prank."_

"_Wow; I didn't know Sakuya was into pranks..."_

"_Me neither, Edwardia."_ **Luna agreed.**

"_I'm surprised at you, love..."_ **Kuri blushed_. _**_"Y, you know how I feel about spiders..."_

"_Hey, that's what Halloween's about, Kuri; scaring the crap out of your friends with their worst fears."_ **Taka smirked. Mike rolled his eyes, bonking his partner on the head.**

"_Knock it off, Taka."_ **he said through clenched teeth. **

"_Ow, okay I get it!"_

_**Sakuya nuzzled Kuri gently. **"I'm sorry,love. No hard feelings?"_

**Kuri smiled. He knew he couldn't stay mad at Sakuya for long. **_"No hard feelings, love; and now that I look back on it, it _WAS _a great prank."_**he chuckled, kissing her lovingly. **

**We smiled warmly at the scene as their tails intertwined with each other as we headed back downstairs to the party while one of the servants cleaned up the mess from Sakuya's prank. **

**-**

**On our way back, we took a look outside, blinking a bit as we heard an explosion, followed by Mohatu yelling out. We rushed outside, finding his clothes soaked with fake blood. He glared angrily at Yoshiro, who was dressed in his own armor as a WarGreymon, was laughing at him. Pieces of a broken Jack-o-lantern dripping with bits of fake blood were also on the ground around them.**

" _Looks like even adults like to pull pranks on Halloween."_

"_Yeah, Silv, but how'd Yoshiro rig that one up?"_

_" I'm guessing he had it put under a spell. Father is a master when it comes to magic spells, after all."_

_Imani covered her mouth_ **with one of her paws, trying her best not to laugh at her husband, who suddenly started to laugh with Yoshiro after he managed to calm down.**

"_Great prank, Yoshiro."_ **he smirked as he placed a paw on his friend's shoulder. **

"_Hehe, I'm glad there are no hard feelings, Mohatu. Now let's go inside and let you get cleaned up."_

"_Good idea. I don't think I'd look good with bloody fur."_ **he laughed as the twosome went back into the palace together. **

"_Well, at least Mohatu was a good sport about everything."_ **Luna smiled as we went back inside, seeing the Tamers had made it through the gate, some of the gang going to check out one of the haunted houses. Rika came over to us with Renamon, who spotted us from a distance. **

"_Hey you guys, it's been a while!"_

"_Hey, Rika, hey Renamon; glad you could make it!"_

" _Well, we wouldn't dare miss one of the biggest parties of the year, Lisa, especially since Gogglehead suggested we come here instead of spending it at home like we always do."_ **Rika rolled her eyes, she was dressed as a banshee. **

" _Now, Rika; this is a nice change of pace."_ **Renamon smiled. **

"_Yeah, I know. So, have there been any pranks pulled yet?" _

**Taka chuckled.**_"Oh, man; where do we even start?"_

_**-**_

**We then started telling Rika all about the pranks that were pulled so far as some of the chefs passed around some candy and caramel apples for everyone outside. Rika laughed after we finished. **

" _Sounds like you are having a great time tonight." _**Renamon giggled softly, biting into a caramel apple. **

" _Yeah, I'll say."_ **suddenly, there was another yell, this time coming from one of the haunted houses(the one for older kits and adults). **

"_It seems, Kazu's pulled one of his pranks, Rika..."_

**We blinked softly as Takato chased Kazu out of the house , his face completely covered in shaving cream. **

" _RELAX, CHUMLEY, IT WAS ONLY A JOKE!"_ **Kazu laughed as Takato chased him into the 'cemetery'_._**

_**Takato growled angrily. **"I'M GOING TO GET YOU, KAZU, JUST YOU WAIT!!"_

**We couldn't help but laugh at how silly those two were acting as they disappeared out of sight. Guilmon and Terriermon blinked as they got their candy apples. **

"_Huh, I wonder what that was all about, Guilmon..."_

"_I dunno, but Takatomon didn't look happy at all, that's for sure."_

"_Hey, you wanna go in the haunted house with me?"_

"_'K; only, can we go into the one the kits are going in? I dunno if I'm ready for the other one yet..."_

**Terriermon smiled at his friend. _"Sure, buddy. Let's go!" _he grinned as they went into the house together. Calumon, blinked a bit as he saw them. **

" _Hey, I wanna go too!"_ **he giggled as he flew after them. **

" _Me too! Me too!" MarineAngemon grinned, following close behind. _

_-_

**The rest of us decided to go into the haunted house same haunted house Takato and Kazu left after a few minutes. The special effects inside were amazing as Kuri and Sakuya had enchanted it to include all of the monsters from all of the scariest movies from the past. The girls, except Rika, were feeling pretty scared as we went through, but since we were with them, they felt safe. **

ooo Normal POV ooo

**The stars had started to come out and the party was still going on. Quite a few more pranks had happened between the rest of the gang, except for me, which was a relief in my case. I was sitting with Natsuke while some of our friends had decided to go upstairs to the arcade. **

"_So, did you have a good time tonight, love?"_ **Natsuke asked, smiling at me.**

"_Yeah, I did; I'm just surprised that our friends were able to pull so many pranks on each other in one night."_

"_Heh, I don't know why, it IS Halloween, after all; I'm only glad they avoided pulling something on you. I don't want anything to happen to our baby before it's born-."_ **his eyes suddenly widened when I let out a sharp gasp. **

**I held my stomach, feeling the baby moving inside a lot more than usual. **

"_Oh, damn...Lisa, PLEASE tell me this is a prank..."_

**I groaned, closing my eyes tightly in pain. **_**"**I, I wouldn't do that-GO get Dr. Taro...it's TIME!!!!" _

**He nodded, quickly getting up, running frantically before tripping on a Jack-o-Lantern that was in the way, somehow landing in front of the village's doctor who was at the door of the grandballroom. **

"_Heh, I was just about to get you..." _**he sweatdropped as Dr. Taro looked up, seeing I was in pain. **

"_Oh, dear..."_ **he quickly motioned to the servants to get some towels as a few of them helped me to get comfortable. Luckily Takato and the others were in the grandballroom so they went to get the rest of the gang while Natsuke and Dr. Taro helped me to breath. As soon as they came back, the gang looked on with the rest of the guests that had stayed behind. **

**The pain was almost unbearable as I felt Dr. Taro spreading my legs as the servants came back with the towels. **

"_I hope Lisa will be okay, Takato..."_

"_I'm sure she will, Guilmon."_

"_This kind of pain is very normal for someone who's giving birth. Lisa's baby had been inside her for months until tonight, so it's only natural she'd be feeling something move inside her by now."_ **Renamon explained as I let out another loud cry. **

"_That's Lisa, keep pushing; it'll be out of there soon!" _**said Dr. Taro as he gently helped get the baby out. **

**Natsuke cringed as I tightly held onto his paw.** _"I'm glad I didn't give you my good paw!!" _**He closed his eyes in slight pain as I continued my breathing. Meanwhile, Kuri and Sakuya were saying silent prayers, and somehow that helped me calmed down as I let out a loud groan, pushing hard.**

"_I can see the head now, Lisa; just one more good push!"_

**I gathered all of my strength as I pushed one last time, letting out one more cry, feeling the baby finally coming out of me. It let out its first cries as everyone gathered around to get a closer look. **

**The doctor then gently wrapped the little kit in a soft towel, gently passing it to me.** _"Congratulations, it's a girl." _

**Natsuke opened his eyes after things had calmed down, beaming proudly at our new daughter. She had the same color fur as me and she had a hint of Natsuke's markings already. Lastly, there was a little tuft of raven hair coming through already.**

_"You did it, Lisa; you did it!" _**he smiled, gently petting the little one's head, making her look up at him.**

"_Yeah...I guess I did..."_** I said between pants. The rest of the gang gathered around.**

"_Aww, she's so cute, you guys!"_

"_Thanks, Edwardia."_ **I giggled softly as Dr. Taro finished cleaning up, using a spell that would allow me to walk as soon as I was feeling better. Terriermon looked over Henry's shoulder at our daughter, getting a glimpse of her .**

"_She's so little..."_

"_All babies start off little, Terriermon; I bet you were that way when you were first born."_ **his tamer chuckled as Calumon and MarineAngemon got a look too. **

"_So, do you have a name for her?"_ **Kenta asked.**

"_Well, we've given it a lot of thought over the past few months, and we've decided if we had a girl, then her name would be Sasha. So Sasha it is."_ **I smiled as Natsuke nuzzled me gently. **

"_Hi Sasha; I'm your mommy,"_

"_And I'm your daddy."_ **The little kit gurgled happily at us, her tail wagging all the while. **

**Mike and Taka smirked at her.** _"Hehe, welcome to the gang, Sasha."_

"_Yeah, you're one of us now, Sasha." **Edwardia gently petted her forehead, making her purr softly.** _

"_Heh, I wonder why Sasha's so quiet after just being born..."_

"_Maybe it's the calm before the storm, dude." _**Kazu blinked as Sasha soon started to cry loudly.**_"See what I mean?"_

**I giggled softly, sensing the little one was hungry.**

_"Okay, okay, I get the message, hon."_ **I smiled as Edwardia helped me remove part of my costume, allowing Sasha to latch onto my breast, letting her taste my milk for the first time.**

"_Man, this has been a great Halloween, hasn't it?"_

"_Hehe, it sure was, Luna. And soon we'll be having our own baby." _**Taka nuzzled her as she nuzzled back. **

**Terriermon sweatdropped at that. **_"Man, looks like we'll be doing a lot of babysitting over the next few years..."_

**Sakuya smiled as everyone laughed at that.** _"Don't worry; I'm sure the servants will be more than happy to help with that if you all are too busy."_

_"Thanks, your highness."_ **I smiled as Sasha sighed in content after she finished her meal, curling her little tail around her body.**

**-**

**Finally the party was winding down as some of the guests went upstairs for the night except for many of the kits who decided to go trick-or-treating in the village. **

"_Thanks for inviting us to the party tonight, guys."_

"_Yeah, it was awesome!"_ **Kazu grinned. Kuri smirked.**

"_Anytime, guys."_

"_Yes, we're just glad that things went well tonight and that nothing went out of hand with anyone's pranks."_ **Sakuya chuckled softly.**

**Natsuke, who was holding Sasha, looked around a bit, noticing Silver wasn't with us. **_"Huh, I wonder where Silver disappeared to..."_

**I blinked a bit at that, soon heading out of the grand ballroom, looking for her outside. For some odd reason I then felt something slippery underneath my feet as I suddenly went out of control. **

ooo Natsuke's POV ooo

**My ears suddenly twitched as I heard Lisa letting out a loud cry as a loud splat was soon heard. We all ran outside, shocked to find Lisa covered head to toe in mud as she tried to get up but the ground was very slippery.**

"_Hey, why's the yard so slippery?"_

"_And why's Lisa covered in mud?"_

**We soon blinked as we heard laughter from up above us.**

"_I think I know why, guys."_ **Rika smirked as Silver flipped off the roof, avoiding the wet mud as she walked over to her tamer.**

"_Boy, Lisa; you sure fell for that one!"_ **she laughed as Lisa growled angrily.**

"_SILVER!! YOU DID THIS!?"_ **Lisa was just about to pummel her when little Sasha started to laugh. She smirked, suddenly getting an idea. **

"_You think this is funny, huh, Sasha?"_ **she smiled sweetly at our daughter, soon glaring at Silver. **_"Well then, how about this?"_

**She then surprised everyone by shaking the mud out of her fur, all of it landing on Silver. **

"_Hey! Cut it out!"_ **Silver glared at Lisa as everyone shook their heads at how silly they were acting. Lisa then snapped a picture. **

"_HA! Now we're even!"_ **she smirked evilly as it was now Silver's turn to growl. **

"_GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!!"_ **she charged at Lisa, but Lisa soon tossed the camera to Lyoko. **

"_Lyoko! Catch!"_ **Silver growled as she and Lisa tossed the camera back and forth to each other, starting an impromptu game of monkey-in-the-middle with her.**

"_Hehe, those guys will never change."_ **I smirked as everyone laughed as the game went on into the night. **

**-**

**THE END**

Man, I thought I'd NEVER get that one finished...and it took over a year to finish, too...

Maliha: -grins- hey, at least you finished it in time for Halloween this year.

Tayla: yeah, so it's all water under the bridge.

Yeah, you're right, guys; hopefully I can get the next one-shot finished before the year's out. Of course now it's time to give a shout out for the reviewers of the last one-shot, or should I say reviewer...**NATSUKE1985!**

Silver: heh, that's weird, usually you'd have at least 2 or more reviewers, Renaki...I hope they've got a good explanation for this... -glares at the reviewers angrily-

I'm sure they do, Silv, and if anyone else reviews the last one-shot, I'll just have to add them to the list for the next one, which will most likely be the last one-shot of 2009 in the collection.

Silver: don't you mean 2008, Renaki? These one-shots ARE set in the past, you know.

Don't get me started, Silver...I'm still going to get you back for that prank you pulled on me... -smirks evilly at her-

Maliha: -sweatdrops- OKAY...I think this has dragged on long enough...so until next time...

ALL: SEE YA!!


	18. 14 Here Comes Santamon!

Silver: This time, everyone is celebrating at my house with the family's annual Christmas party; including Lisa's family, who haven't made an appearance since Double Birthday Surprises, but when Santamon suddenly has an injury, can the gang help deliver the presents in time? And of course there will be more surprises this year, so let's get started!

14. (Here Comes Santamon!)

**It was Christmas Eve at last. The snow was gently falling as a beautiful blanket of white completely covered the ground. All of the cottages in the village were brightly decorated with red, green, gold and silver lights, all of which twinkled in the evening sky. The tamers and their digimon made their way from shop to shop, all of them carrying many gifts for their families as children looked in the different windows, all of them admiring all of the holiday displays that were there. **

**Meanwhile, I was at Silver's house, with the rest of the gang, minus Kuri and Sakuya, helping her family decorate the house. Everyone was practically brimming with excitement as we hung the decorations all over the house, from roof to ceiling, and even the front and backyards were decorated with just about every Christmas decoration you could think of. **

**Silver smiled as the two of us put garland over the fireplace.** _"Thanks for helping us decorate, you guys."_

**I smiled back.**_ "Hey, no problem, Silv; we're just as excited as you are about tomorrow."_ **I giggled softly as everyone agreed with her.**

_" It's almost hard to believe that an entire year has gone by already...so much has happened this year; of course we had a lot of good times as well." _**Imani said as she started to hang a beautiful wreath over the family's door; the outside of the wreath was green and it had gold and silver ornaments all around it; underneath the wreath, was the family's last name on a special plaque which was tied to the wreath with a gold bow.**

**Natsuke nodded as he, Maliha and Tayla helped to put some tinsel on the staircase.** _"Yeah, that's for sure."_ **he hopped down from his ladder; he grinned as he playfully brought me to the doorway.**

_" Hehe, of course a lot of couples were formed this year, too."_ **he soon gave me a loving kiss on the lips. I blushed deeply, but soon fell into it as the rest of the gang smirked. Silver giggled as she watched us break the kiss, pointing up as I looked at him with a "What was that for?" look on my face. I soon looked up, blinking as there was a sprig of mistletoe now hanging over the doorway.**

_" Sorry, Lisa; we couldn't resist."_ **she smirked as she gave me her own kiss on the lips. I laughed softly as they hugged me, the three of us going back to putting up the rest of the decorations, but not before Edwardia had taken a picture for our scrapbook with her camera. **

**-**

**Soon, little Lyoko, who was working on her Christmas list at the time, finally looked up to Imani, showing her what she had done.** _"I'm finished with my wishlist for Santamon, mommy."_ **she grinned, her tail waving excitedly as Imani looked over the list. **

_" That's wonderful, honey; you can use the computer to send the list to him to make sure he gets it in time for tonight."_ **she smiled.**

"_Ok; I won't take long, 'cause I want to help decorate the tree when daddy brings it."_

**Imani chuckled softly. **_"Don't worry; that won't be for a little longer, sweetie, now you'd better get going."_ **she smiled as Lyoko hurried into the family room to send her list.**

**I blinked softly.**_ "Santamon? I don't think I've heard of him..."_

**Ayame, Sasami and Sarabi giggled to themselves.** _"He's the digimon who brings all of the little ones presents every year at Christmas time; Lyoko's been working on her list for weeks now, trying to decide exactly what she wants. She always sends it on Christmas eve, to make sure he gets it."_

**Mike nodded.** _"Heh, in other words, it's the digimon version of Santa Claus-he's the one that brings gifts to all of the good kids on Christmas eve...at least that's what your parents tell you when you're little..."_ **he finished, his eyes closed as he folded his arms.**

**Edwardia shook her head.** _"Oh, Mike; not this again-you go into that every year..."_

**Taka nodded.** _"Yeah, ever since you parents told you when you were 10 who had been putting presents under your tree..."_ **he stopped as Mike sighed.**

"_Look; I just don't Lyoko's feelings to get hurt when she gets older and she finds out Santamon's not real-."_

"_Ah, that's not true, Mike; even though your Santa Claus might not be real, Santamon is..."_ **Tayla turned to Natsuke.** _"Can I see your digivice for a sec, Natsuke?"_

**He blinked softly.** _"Sure, Tay; here you go."_ **he said handing it to her. After pressing a few buttons, she finally brought up the digimon's profile. **

"_Here, Mike; take a look for yourself."_ **she replied as Mike blinked softly; the rest of us decided to get a closer look as he read the description; the digimon looked much like Guilmon without the hazard signs, except he was much larger, and he had the same clothes as our Santa had, boots and all.**

" H_eh, it says here that Santamon's a Mega level digimon and he's only been seen at his home at the most northern point of the Northern Hemisphere, but he delivers presents to all of the good digimon of the digital world on Christmas Eve, and he's also known to give gifts to their tamers as well...wow; I guess I was wrong..." _**he admitted, blushing slightly.**

**Maliha smiled.** _"It's ok, Mike."_

"_Yeah; everyone makes mistakes. Besides, no one's against you." _**Natsuke smiled as he nodded softly, placing a paw on his shoulder.**

**Just as Lyoko came back from sending her list to Santamon, Mohatu, Kuri and Sakuya made their way through the door carrying a huge pine tree.**

"_Watch your heads there you two."_ **Mohatu warned Kuri and Sakuya as they carried the other end.**

"_Don't worry Mohatu, we've got it covered."_ **Sakuya chuckled softly as we made a path for them to get through.**

**Lyoko's tail twitched excitedly as they brought the tree in.** _"Oh, wow-is that our tree, daddy?"_ **she grinned as Mohatu laughed a bit.**

"_Yep, it sure is, honey; now let's get it decorated!"_ **he smirked as he and the others put it in the tree stand. Mike and Taka soon put on some Christmas music as Ayame, Luna and Sasami got out the decorations for the tree.**

"_Man; I don't know how in the heck these lights get so tangled up every year?"_ **Silver complained as we tried to get the rest of them untangled.**

"_Heh, well maybe if you had one of those wheels to wrap the lights around them, they wouldn't get so tangled ,Silver; that's what our family has back home."_ **Edwardia giggled softly; unfortunately for us, we all got **_**so**_** tangled, the lights were wrapped every which way inside them.**

**Sakuya and Sakura giggled to themselves as the little kit clapped her paws, obviously amused by that. Little Sasha couldn't help but laugh, too, her tail waving all the while.**

"_Very funny, you guys."_ **I scowled at them.**

**Sakuya smirked**_**.**__ "Here, let me help with that."_ **she then closed her eyes, using her psychic powers to unwrap everyone from the lights, soon wrapping all of them around the tree. **

" _Phew; thanks, your highness." _

" _Yeah, we needed that." _

"_No problem at all." _ **she smiled as we finished wrapping the lights around the tree. Soon Ayame and Sarabi got out the boxes full of the other ornaments for the tree, varying from the more traditional ornaments, such as gold and silver balls, while others were more updated, such as Fridgimon and Angemon. **

**We talked amongst ourselves as we placed all of the ornaments on the tree, some of which were our favorites. Natsuke and I had a special ornament made for Sasha's first Christmas this year, the little one was sitting happily on Santamon's knee as the date of her first Christmas was embroidered in gold in his chair. There was another one of Santamon flying in his magic sleigh, which was obviously Lyoko's personal favorite as she hung it up next to the ornament given to baby Diamond. It had a little reremon who's fur was just like Diamond's cream color, whose little tail was curled around her body as she was sleeping in her little crib which was also decorated in tiny Christmas ornaments; and on the crib itself, was the date of Diamond's very first Christmas, which was embroidered in gold as well, similar to Sasha's. Maliha smiled, looking at the little ornament. **

_" Awww, it's so cute; is that Diamond's ornament, Mohatu?"_ **she asked, wrapping some tinsel around the top of the tree.**

**Mohatu nodded, a musing smile now coming across his face.** _"Yes; we gave it her for her first Christmas just last year."_

**Imani smiled as well.** _"It's amazing how much she's grown over the past year; and to think she'll be two next month, too." _**she chuckled as the little kit in question had accidentally gotten tangled up in the tinsel for the tree.**

**Diamond looked up at her parents, whimpering softly obviously needing some help.** _"Mommy! Daddy..!" _

**We couldn't help but laugh to ourselves as the twosome helped their youngest daughter out of her mess.**

-

**We had finally finished decorating the tree just in time for our guests to arrive; we were having a big Christmas party that night and all of our friends and families were invited. Of course our parents were there, and even my family had come through Kuri's special gate to spend the night with us. Needless to say, everyone was having a blast dancing to the awesome Christmas music Taka and Mike were playing, as they were the DJs for that night, and everyone was enjoying the great food Kuri and Sakuya's chefs had prepared for us.**

**Silver grinned as she ate some of the gingerbread cookies that were on the buffet table.** _"This a great party, isn't it?"_

"_Hehe, it sure is, Silver."_ **Edwardia smirked as she had some of the eggnog that was there.** _"I can't wait until tomorrow ,though; I know it's gonna be awesome!"_

**Lyoko giggled to herself.** _"Yeah; I can't wait to see what Santamon brings for us. I did tell him to give all of you guys presents, too."_

"_Aww, thanks, Lyoko."_ **I smiled, giving her a hug.**

"_Hehe, yeah; thanks for putting in a good word for us."_ **Natsuke agreed, chuckling to himself as he watched Maliha and Tayla dancing with my aunt Susie.** _"Heh, who knew your aunt Susie was such a good dancer for her age, Lisa."_

"_Yeah; you wouldn't believe it considering how old she really is; then again, she's always a big hit at all of our parties."_

**she smiled as she soon looked over to her parents who were kissing under the mistletoe.** _"Looks like even though they're not together anymore, my parents still give into the Christmas spirit."_

" And that's always a good thing to have." **Luna smiled in agreement.**

**The party lasted through the evening as even my younger cousins and Sasha were playing with Silver's sisters and the rest of Lyoko and Kenny's friends that had come, all of them having a great time.** _"I almost forgot my cousins were huge digimon fans; heh, you guys should've seen how they reacted when Silver was first welcomed into the family two years ago."_

**Natsuke laughed.** _"I bet Silver was surprised, too; but at least things all worked out for the better."_

**She nodded.** _"Yeah. That's true."_

-

**Later that evening my cousin Thomas treated us to a few Christmas songs while playing his keyboard, and even Mohatu joined in with his own as he and Imani performed a duet; a few of my relatives even decided to exchange gifts a bit early since some of them were going home after the party, but Imani had invited some of the others, including my aunt Susie to spend the night since they decided to stay with us for Christmas.**

_" That was a wonderful party, Imani."_ **Susie smiled as she helped us clean up.**

"_Thank you, Susie; we're glad you and the rest of Lisa's family was able to come tonight." _

" Yes; we knew it would be a nice change of pace from staying at home." **Mohatu replied.**

**Sakuya then looked over to Lyoko and Kenny, who were snuggled together fast asleep in Mohatu's easy chair.** **She chuckled softly.** _"I think we should follow their example and get some sleep."_

**Imani nodded as she and Mohatu gently picked up the twosome up into their arms and carried them out of the room as Sakuya turned out the light as little Sakura and Diamond fell asleep soon after in hers and Kuri's arms; meanwhile, Sasha fell asleep in mine as we carried the little ones off to bed. **

**-**

ooo Lyoko's POV ooo

**It was almost ten 'o clock when I woke up and found myself in my bedroom; I hopped out of bed and opened my bedroom curtains, looking out the window, keeping an eye out for Santamon's sleigh like I always do every Christmas Eve. I usually miss it because I fall asleep from staying up too late, but this time would be very different.**

**A few minutes later, my ears perked up as I heard the sound of jingle bells outside ;I blinked softly as I thought I was hearing things at first. Soon, however, I heard it again, this time gasping at what I saw. Santamon himself, flying in his sleigh, and his eight little Unimon pulling the reigns. I rushed over to Kenny, who was still sound asleep, shaking him awake.**

"_Kenny! Kenny! Wake up!! Santamon's here!!"_

"_Huh-? Lyoko...are you sure you're not dreamin' all this..." _**Kenny said, still half asleep.**

_**I shook my head. ** "No way! Come see for yourself!!!"_ **I replied, pulling him out of the bed as he quickly rushed beside me. **

"_I don't see anything..." **he said, starting to look around outside the window, as I did the same, but to my surprise, he wasn't there anymore... **_

" I'm telling you I saw him!" **I said in disbelief. Suddenly, we heard a loud crash on the roof top, followed by a loud yell as we saw something fall outside the window. **_"Woah...it _is_ Santamon! And it looks like he needs help!!" _**Kenny said with widened eyes.**

"_Yeah; we'd better get the others!!"_ **I agreed, as we ran out the bedroom door.**

_**-**_

**A few minutes later, everyone was with us as we told them what had happened. Lisa shook her head. **

"_Uh, are you sure that was Santamon you saw...?"_

"_Yeah, he only comes when you're asleep, you know..."_ **Natsuke added. Kenny turned to him. **

"_We're sure if it, Natsuke; Lyoko saw his sleigh in the sky, and we saw him falling somewhere around here."_

"_Hey you guys! Over here!" _**Sasami called, looking up at the rooftop, everyone else looked in shock as they saw Santamon's now broken sleigh and his Unimon, which had somehow managed to make it out okay, only a bit worn out as they rested on the roof, trying to catch their breath.**

"_Well, that's Santamon's sleigh, alright..."_

"_Yeah, but where's Santamon?" _**Daddy and Mommy blinked softly as little Diamond and Sakura cooed softly, getting their attention. Sasha suddenly hopped out of Lisa's arms, soon rushing behind the shrubs in front of the house. She lowered her ears, whimpering softly as we rushed over; and to our surprise, Santamon himself was knocked out unconscious. Mike blinked in surprise.**

"_Woah..it's Santamon..." _

"_Man, it looks like he took a pretty bad fall..." _**Ayame said; suddenly, Santamon began to snap out of it.**

"_Ugh...where am I?" _**The old digimon said as he opened his eyes.**

"_You're in Foxwood Village, Santamon; the Kitsune household if you want to be more exact..." _**Sakuya replied. **

"_Ah, yes; it's always my first stop here...Lyoko Kitsune's been on my good list for the past 6 years in a row." _**he smiled, looking at me.**_"Nice job, by the way. Keep it up."_

**I blushed slightly. **_"Thanks, Santamon; but are you ok?"_

"_I, I think so..."_ **he started, getting up. but everyone gasped as he soon groaned,falling back down and holding his leg.**

"_Woah; I got you, sir." _**Kuri replied, just barely catching him before his back hit the ground. Maliha sweatdropped. **

"_Sure doesn't look like he's ok to me..." _

**Santamon grunted, closing his eyes tight in pain.**_"My leg...I think it's broken...and what's worse, I think my sleigh broke down, too..."_**he frowned, seeing the now battered sleigh on the roof. **

"**_We'd better get him inside, you guys."_ Taka lowered himself down as Natsuke and Mike gently and carefully lifted Santamon on his back as we headed back inside. **

"_You do that, guys; and I'll see what I can do with Santamon's sleigh." _**Kuri said. He leapt up to the rooftop, taking a look at the old sleigh, smirking as he soon got a big idea...**

_-_

**Once the rest of the gang and I got inside, Daddy started a fire in the fireplace for Santamon while Luna and Silver gently placed a blanket over him after Taka helped him lay down on the couch. _"_**_Oh, what am I to do...of all the nights to break a leg, it had to be on Christmas Eve..."_

" _How long does it usually take your leg to heal, Santamon?"_**Sarabi asked.**

"_I'm usually a fast healer, Sarabi, but I know it won't heal in time for me to deliver all of the presents all over the digital world before dawn tomorrow morning..." _**he replied sadly, lowering his ears slightly. **

"_How exactly did you have your accident, Santamon?"_

"_Well, you see, Natsuke, I was flying towards the village, when my Unimon got spooked by something that hit them."_

"_What was it exactly?"_

"_I'm not entirely sure, but whatever it was it caused them to go out of control and crash. Now billions of digimon and their partners will be so disappointed..."_

**Diamond and Sakura couldn't help but feel sorry for the old digimon as they whimpered softly; and we felt the same way. Suddenly, Maliha got an idea.**

"_Hey! I've got an idea, guys. Why don't we deliver the presents for him!" _**All of us instantly turned to her with widened eyes.**

"_Wha-? Are you crazy, Maliha! We can't possible deliver all of those gifts around the digi-world in just one night..."_

"_Hey, if Santamon can do it, why can't we?" _**I replied, glaring at Mike, who was shaking his head in disbelief.**

**Santamon looked to Mike, a slight frown upon his face**_**. **"Is all of this because Santa Claus let you down back when you were 10 years old, Mike? Because if it is, he only did because you were on the naughty list that year; not because Santa Claus isn't real."_

**Taka blinked a bit. **_"Huh? How do you know all of that, Santamon?"_

" _Santamon knows everything, Taka. And he helps Santa Claus since he's too busy delivering gifts in the real world on Christmas Eve."_**Sakuya smiled as the old digimon nodded. **

" _She's right; and Lyoko's right too, Mike. We've got to help Santamon deliver the presents. Like he said, all of the digimon and their humans are counting on us." _**Natsuke said as I nodded.**

"_So; will you do it for me, everyone?"_

"_Of course we will, Santamon! I know this'll be our biggest mission yet, but it's nothing we can't handle, right gang?" _**Lisa smirked as everyone agreed. Tears of happiness flowed out of Santamon's eyes.**

"_Thank you all so much; I knew I could count on you. Now, there are a few things you'll need to know before you get going, so gather 'round." _**he said as we listened carefully to Santamon's instructions. **

_**-**_

**After a while, the gang, minus the babies, went outside, spotting Kuri above us as he was still on the roof.**

"_Hey, you guys! Come on up here!" _**we blinked softly as we all got on the rooftop, seeing something underneath a large sheet. **

"_What's up, Kuri?"_

"_Yeah, did you fix Santamon's sleigh?"_

"_Not just fixed-improved!" _**He whipped off the sheet. We gasped seeing what was under it. It was a halftrack as he called it. The inside was a pretty red and green ,the gages were the screen with snow in them, and the bode was blue with snowflakes in the designs, and a pentagram on the hood, made from holly vines, the headlights the same red as a certain reindeer's nose, and it had the normal lights, and it had Christmas lights along the body trip, and red chrome.**

"_Woah...you did all this in the 10 minutes we were inside??" _**Taka said in disbelief. **

"_Wow, Kuri; is there nothing you can't do?" _**Silver grinned. Kuri chuckled.**

"_At this rate, I don't think so." _**He smirked, hitting the horn, the song Jingle Bells playing. **

"_Awesome. Well, let's get this show on the road." _

ooo Natsuke's POV ooo

**Soon, everyone was on the roof top as we got into Santamon's new sleigh. **_"Ok; who's going to fly this thing?"_

"_How about we all take turns driving it?_ _That way everyone gets a chance."_** Sasami replied.**

"_Good idea, sis; why don't you fly it first, Natsuke. Then we can choose who'll fly it after we leave Foxwood." _

"_That's very sweet of you, Lyoko." _**Sarabi smiled as everyone got ready. The Unimon all looked back at us, obviously showing they were ready to go.**

"_Looks like everything's in order here." _**Kuri smirked as he got the last of the presents into the sleigh. **

"_Ok...um, how do we take off again?"_ **I asked, blinking softly as Lyoko giggled softly, shaking her head.**

"_Don'tcha remember, Natsuke? You've got to say their names first."_

"_Oh, right...um, on Sheila, Sarah, on Brock, on Mickey, on Jenny, on Gary, on Stanley and Sandy!" _**With that, the Unimon ran off the rooftop and launched themselves into the air, and soon we were off on our adventure.**

_**-**_

"_Woah! This is awesome!" _**Taka smirked as he looked down upon the village below.**

"_We'd better do a present drop here to make up for lost time, you guys; then we can head towards the next stop on Santamon's list." _**Silver replied as everyone nodded.**

"_Alright...uh, what button does that again??" _**I asked as everyone sweatdropped. **

"_It's the one with the candy cane on it." _**Maliha chuckled softly as I nodded, pressing it. Suddenly a special hatch opened underneath the sleigh and a selected bag of presents was instantly opened. As we flew over the village, the presents were unleashed from the bag as they magically disappeared into each house in the village.**

"_That is so cool!" _**Kenny grinned as his tail waved excitedly. **

"_So that's how Santamon delivers the presents so fast every year."_

"_Actually, Tayla, he only does that whenever he doesn't have much time. He still gets to deliver the presents the same way that Santa Claus does in the real world." _

"_Wow, Sakuya; you sure know a lot about Santamon." _**Lisa replied. Sakuya nodded as the last stop in Foxwood was the palace; we all decided to deliver the presents by hand there since we made up for lost time in the village. **

**A few minutes later we all got out of the sleigh, taking two huge bags of presents. Kuri smirked as we all held paws and he started a chant, and within seconds, we were all inside the palace living room with no problems. **

"_We'd better keep it down, everyone; there are a lot of kits asleep here tonight." _**Sakuya said as everyone nodded, instantly getting to work. The room was decorated with many various Christmas decorations, including large garlands that were hanging over the fireplace, and the spiral staircase that lead to the rooms upstairs; there were also gold stars hanging from the ceiling. There was a large wreath above the palace grand ball room and there were various model trains going around the room, all of them beautifully decorated. There was a gigantic Christmas tree that almost touched the ceiling that Kuri had erected days before; it was beautifully decorated, too with ornaments, including some of Kuri and Sakuya's favorite ornaments from their past Christmases, too, and even the kits' favorites, too. Lastly, there was a large silver pentagram topping off the towering tree as a special train circled the tree's skirt. **

"_Oh, wow...you guys really went all out with the decorating this year." _**Silver replied as she, Mike and Luna started placing gifts underneath the tree. **

"_Thank you. We wanted this to be a Christmas the kits would never forget."_

"_That's right. Apparently this will be one we'll never forget, either." _**Kuri chuckled as he, Kenny and I were working on filling the many stockings that were hung along the fireplace. Sakuya even added a bit of her own magic to fill the other stockings that were hanging along the walls and the staircase as the rest. **

"_Well, that should just about do it." _**Edwardia grinned as everyone was finished within 10 minutes. **

"_Yeah, if we keep this up, we'll have the rest of the digital world done in no time at all." _

**I nodded. **_"Ok, let's get out of here before the kits wake up; you know how they get on Christmas Eve..."_**I smirked looking at Lyoko and Kenny.**

"_Hey! We're not like that every year!" _**Kenny shook his head as everyone laughed softly as we headed out the door. Suddenly, we spotted a large platter of cookies by the doorway.**

"_Hehe, it wouldn't hurt to have a little snack before we go to the next village." _**Taka smirked as we all agreed, taking the platter to go as Kuri said his chant once again, all of us instantly disappearing from the palace. **

**About a few seconds later, quite a few of the kits came out of hiding, rushing to tell the others that Santamon had arrived, not even realizing it was us who had delivered the gifts, just as I had predicted.**

_**-**_

_ooo Kenny's POV ooo_

**After we left Foxwood Village, Natsuke let Lyoko handle the reigns, since she was nice enough to let him go first. Everything was going all according to plan as we went from place to place, delivering the presents(and stopping for milk and cookies along the way). **

"_So, what's the next stop on the Christmas Eve Tour?" _**Silver joked as Lisa sweatdropped. Ayame pressed another button, this time a Christmas tree shaped one, and a computer screen came up with the list of villages and cities Santamon stopped at every year. **

"_Hmm...looks like the next stop is Primary Village, but first we have to do a present drop for the sea that's across from here." _

"_Well, let's get to it, then!" _**Taka replied as he pressed the button for the present drop, once again releasing presents. **

"_Say, I just thought of something...won't the presents get wet once they go into the water???" _**I blinked as I watched the presents drop. Suddenly a flash of light appeared over all of the gifts that were heading towards the ocean, instantly creating a waterproof shield before they disappeared under the water.**_"How the heck-?"_

"_Yeah, how'd that happen??"_

"_Well, Maliha, Santamon's prepared for everything. He created that spell himself so the presents meant for the digimon of the sea won't be ruined when they open them, and they're permanently waterproof as well." **Sakuya replied. **_

"_Wonderful. Now on to Primary Village!" _**Sasami smiled as the Unimon continued to pull the halftrack over the sea towards the village. **

"_I've never been to Primary Village before...isn't that where most of the baby digimon of the digital world are born?" _

**Tayla smiled. **_"That's right, Edwardia."_

"_You guys are getting to know the digital world very well."_** Maliha replied as the village came into view. **

**-**

**We finished delivering the presents for each house of the village within 30 minutes; luckily there weren't that many, so it didn't take long.**

"_Well, scratch this place off the list, guys." **Taka said as he popped another cookie into his mouth. **_

"_Not quite, Taka; we still have to take care of the babies of the village; and there's quite a few of them to give presents, to." _

"_Ok, so we'd better take care of that, too." _**Luna smiled as we flew off the last rooftop of the village and headed towards the digimon nursery. **

**The entire nursery was beautifully decorated for Christmas, even the colorful building blocks had pictures of Fridgimon and Santamon himself, and all of the cribs in the nursery had wreathes in the front and stockings with the babies' names sewn on the top were hanging on the sides as they slept soundly in each of them. A tall Christmas tree was beautifully decorated as well, with ornaments of all of the babies hanging on the branches. A star was shining brightly on top of the tree as the lights twinkled around it, making it even more gorgeous. **

"_Aww, the babies all so cute." _**Maliha whispered as we entered the nursery. **

"_Yes, they are, Maliha; and King Elecmon takes care of all them."_

"_King Elecmon?" _**Edwardia inquired.**

"_That's King Elecmon." _**Lady Sakuya pointed over to the rabbit digimon, who was sound asleep near the gate. A blanket with the town's coat of arms was draped over him. And a stocking with his own name was hanging above him on one of the blocks near the gate. **

"_Heh, I guess he was waiting for Santamon to arrive, since he's out of his palace. He usually does it every year with the babies, anyway." **T**_**aka smiled, hearing the king snoring a bit before he turned around, going back to sleep. **

"_We'd better get started before those little guys wake up and find that there aren't any presents under the tree or in their stockings." _**Silver giggled softly as we all got to work, Kuri and Lady Sakuya using their magic to fill each of the stockings to save time, while we placed all of the presents underneath and around the tree. **

"_Well, that's the last of them." _**Natsuke smirked as the last bag of presents for Primary Village was emptied. Luna smiled as she got the cookies King Elecmon had left for Santamon, passing them around for everyone. **

"_That's great, guys; now we'd better get going before anyone wakes up. Besides, we've got other villages to go to." _

**We nodded, smiling as we tiptoed out of the nursery and back to the sleigh, flying off to the next village on our list, but not before doing another present drop for the digimon living in Infinity Mountain. **

"_Heh, it's hard to believe Devimon used lurk here, huh...?"_

"_Yeah, this place is a lot more peaceful now since he's been destroyed by the first digidestined." _

**Lyoko smiled**_**. **"That's for sure; and now all of the digimon here can live without worry."_

"_So what's the next stop, Kuri?" _**I asked. **

**Kuri pressed the same button as before, the computer showing the list of the villages and all of the citizens that lived there.**_"It looks like the next stop will be Tomi Village."_

"_Tomi Village?"_

"_Yeah, that's the village where I was born, guys; it's also where digimon of my kind live."_ **Taka smiled. **

"_That's cool; I always wondered where you lived before you came to the real world, Taka." _**Mike smirked, petting his partner's fur. **

_-_

ooo Santamon's POV ooo

**Meanwhile, at the Kitsune family home, I was entertaining the little ones with some of my special magic tricks. I chuckled as they gurgled happily, their eyes sparkling all the while. **

"_So you liked that, did you, kits? Well, how about this?" _**I then snapped my claws, making lots of candy canes appear in front of them. I smirked as they looked up, cooing as the candy canes magically floated in the air, going into different shapes, including a circle, a star and even a snowflake. The little ones clapped their paws as I then made half of the candy canes go on the branches of the Christmas tree, and the other candy canes went into each of the stockings on the fireplace. I then waved my arm, making brightly wrapped presents appear in front of them as they floated around the room. **

**The babies' little tails waved excitedly as I finally made the presents go underneath the Christmas tree, and having them placed around the room and the smaller ones inside the stockings with the candy canes. I smiled warmly as Sasha snuggled next to me; I couldn't resist petting the little one's fur as she purred softly.**

_**Imani and Mohatu smiled as they came into the room with some hot cocoa. **"Well, it looks like you're having fun in here, Santamon." _**Mohatu said, placing the teacup at my side.**

"_Well, of course; I was keeping the little ones entertained while everyone else was gone delivering the presents."_

"_I certainly hope everyone's alright out there..." _

**I could sense some worry in Imani's voice as she looked out the window.**_"Don't worry, Imani; they've faced more challenges than this one. I'm sure they're doing just fine...as a matter of fact..." _**I then conjured a special laptop that would help track my sleigh's position.**_"We can check on them using this computer. I sensed Kuri had updated my sleigh after it broke down, so this will make things easier for us to track them down." _

**Imani blinked softly as I typed on the keyboard, trying to locate the gang's position. **_"So where are they now, Santamon?"_

"_We should find out right about...now!"_** I then pressed a button, an image of their location coming into view. The village looked similar to Foxwood, except it had more of an African feel to it. I grinned, seeing Silver having taken over the reigns now as they stopped at the first house in the village. Little Diamond cooed softly in confusion.**

"_Where that, Santamon?" _**she asked.**

**I chuckled.**_ "That's Tomi Village, little one; it seems they're making great time, too. Oh, I knew I could count on them!"_

**Mohatu smiled, sitting down as he watched the screen. **_"Well, it seems things are going smoothly so far for them, then."_

_"__Yes, so far so good, Mohatu; at this rate, this'll be the fastest time anyone's ever delivered presents on Christmas Eve; not even I could do a better job myself."_** I smirked, starting to feel better already as I took a sip of hot cocoa. **

ooo Silver's POV ooo

**I smirked to myself as we finished delivering the presents in the first house in the village, soon moving on to the next one.**

"_We're doing great, guys!" _**Lisa grinned as we flew over the village. **

"_Yeah, this is fun! I wish we could help Santamon every year!"_ **Lyoko giggled as we made it to the next house, the Unimons' hooves thumping on the rooftop as the sleigh came to a stop. **

**Soon we were inside the house, finding it beautifully decorated as well, the lights on the tall Christmas tree being the only source of light in the den. **

"_We'd better be quiet, guys; there's 3 cubs upstairs sleeping." _**I whispered as everyone went straight to work, checking Santamon's list to make sure to give the presents accordingly. **

**-**

**We had placed many presents piled around the tree and in the cubs' stockings. However, as soon as we were about to finish, the sound of footsteps could soon be heard coming from the steps. **

**Tayla gasped.**_"What was that?"_

"_I don't know, but we'd better get out of here-!" _**Before we could even make a move, a little Leormon poked his head into the room, catching us in the act. **

_'Uh-oh...busted...' _**was the thought on everyone's minds.**

"_Hey! How'd you guys get in here? Are you trying to steal our presents from Santamon...?" _**He asked, whimpering sadly, lowering his ears; by the way he was talking, he sounded like he was at least 3 or 4 years old.**

**I frowned, kneeling down as I tried to set the little cub straight. **_"No, we're not stealing your presents, little one."_

_"She's speaking the truth."_** Sakuya explained. _"_**_In fact, we're helping Santamon deliver them."_

**He blinked softly. **_"Hey, aren't you the Empress of Foxwood Village??"_

"_Yes, that's right; and I was saying, my friends and I have been sent by Santamon to help deliver the presents since he was unable to this year."_

_"How come?"_

_" __Well, you see...here's how it went..."_** Lyoko started to explain what had happened in the last few hours as we finished placing the presents under the tree, after a few minutes, the little one nodded his head. **

"_Oh, okay; I hope Santamon feels better real soon. Oh, my name's Tommy, by the way."_

"_It's nice to meet you, Tommy, and good job on getting on Santamon's good list this year." _**Kuri chuckled softly as Tommy beamed, his tail waving excitedly. **

"_Thanks, Kuri; and I promise I won't tell my big brother and sister that you guys were here."_

"_Thanks, now we've got to go-we've still got to give presents to the other digimon."_ **Natsuke smiled as we started to leave. **

"_Wait a minute!" **Tommy soon carried a plate in his mouth, the plate being filled with gingerbread cookies. The cookies were made to look like little Leormon. **"We made these for Santamon, but I'm sure my brother and sister wouldn't mind if you had them instead."_

**Ayame giggled softly. _"_**_Aww, that's so sweet."_

_" __Thanks, Tommy."_** Mike smiled as we each got a cookie from the plate. The little cub grinned. **

"_You're welcome. Merry Christmas." _**I blushed as he nuzzled me. **

"_Merry Christmas, Tommy."_ **I smiled, nuzzling back, purring softly. **

"_C'mon, Silv; we've gotta go." _**Lisa smiled as the rest of the gang was near the fireplace. I walked over to them, soon holding onto Lisa's paw as everyone formed a circle as Kuri said his chant again, everyone soon leaving the house. Tommy smiled to himself as we left, before going back to his bedroom before he was missed by his brother and sister. **

_**-**_

ooo Mike's POV ooo

**To make up for lost time at Tommy's house, we decided to do a present drop over the rest of Tomi Village before moving on to the next stop on our list. We had finally managed to get back on track when suddenly, Taka started growling loudly, static electricity flowing through the tuft of fur on his head, then the rest of our partners started to growl, too.**

**I shuddered at that, my voice filled with worry.**_"Oh, boy..." _

**Natsuke nodded**_**. **"I know...they only start to growl whenever an evil digimon's in the area...and this is a very bad time for that to happen."_

_"Everyone! Keep a sharp eye out, and be prepared for anything!"_**Kuri said as he and Sakuya quickly donned their armor. At that moment, bright blue flames came shooting up towards us, blinding the Unimon. They all whinnied in fear as they suddenly flew extremely fast trying to get away from whatever attacked them, almost crashing into a nearby mountain. We yelled out, holding on to the sleigh as Lisa and Natsuke quickly grabbed hold of the reigns, steering them in the right direction. **

"_Easy there, guys; it's okay..." _**Lisa said as she tried to calm them down, the rest of us tried to regain our balance after that wild ride. **

"_Woah...what the hell was that!?"_

"_I don't know, but that last move got me sick..." _**Taka said, his face suddenly turning green. **

"_Well, at least now we know what spooked the Unimon before, but who did it-?" _

" _COLD FLAME!!"_**A loud voice cried out, suddenly blue flames came shooting up at us. The Unimon whinnied loudly again, luckily Lisa and Natsuke were able to quickly steer them out of the way without them getting hit. Luna growled out, soon spotting the source of the attack. **

"_You guys, down there! It's a BlueMeramon!"_

"_A what!?" _**Ayame said as the voice cried out again.**

"_COLD FLAME!!"_**The same blue flames came at us again, but we were able to dodge them for a third time. Kuri took out his digivice to get a better look at the digimon. **

"_Looks like BlueMeramon's an Ultimate level digimon, and he's capable of attacking with ice and fire attacks."_

"_But why would he want to attack us? We didn't do anything to him?" _**Kenny said. **

"_It's what all villains want to do this time of year, Kenny." _**Silver said bluntly.**_"To try and stop Christmas from happening altogether."_

"_Well, we're not going to let that happen! Santamon's counting on us to finish this mission, and that's just what we're gonna do!"_

**I nodded, looking down, seeing BlueMeramon smirking evilly at us. **_"Taka's right, guys; so let's do this!"_** I looked on as all of our partners, except for Sakuya, digivolve, all of them heading down towards the BlueMeramon; all of them being able to get down safely thanks to her psychic powers as we quickly followed them, Lyoko ,Kenny, and Luna(A/N: Remember, she's pregnant) staying in the sleigh. **

"_ ICE FIREBALL!!"_** BlueMeramon suddenly threw his blue fireballs at the digimon. **

"_Scatter!"_ **Tayla shouted as they narrowly dodged the attack. **_"TALISMAN SPELL!!" _**She formed a talisman in her paw, tossing it, but BlueMeramon dodge her counterattack. **

"_Not so fast! SPIRIT STRIKE!!" _**Sakuya launched her attack at him, but he was able to dodge that move, too.**

"_ICE PHANTOM!!"_ **Suddenly, he engulfed himself in ice fire, charging at her, causing a direct hit. Sakuya yelled out in pain as she fell hard on her back. **

_" SAKUYA!_" **Kuri immediately ran over to her side as Taka charged him. **

"_THUNDER OF THE KINGS!!"_ **He cried out as he launched his attack, but BlueMeramon dodged that one, too. **_"Damn, this guy's quick!" _

_" VISION BLINDER!!"_ **BlueMeramon soon pulled the same move he had used on the Unimon before, blinding Taka's eyes. **

_" Hey! I can't see-!" _**Taka grunted as BlueMeramon kicked him in the side, then used an uppercut to his chin, sending him flying. **

_" TAKA!"_ **I ran over to him, checking to see if he was okay. He growled. **

"_Yeah, I'm okay, Mike."_ **I glared at BlueMeramon as he launched attack after attack on my friends, most of them missing. **_'Damn, I wish I can digivolve to ultimate, that way I'd be able to help them instead of getting in the way all the time...' _**Taka closed his eyes in shame. **

**Kuri closed his eyes, flames engulfing his armor as he charged at BlueMeramon and making a direct hit, causing a lot of damage. **

"_Taka; you've got to snap out of it, man!"_ **I said, getting him out of his trance. **_"Our friends need our help!" _**Taka nodded, getting back into the fight. Blow after blow, our partners launched their attacks on BlueMeramon, and with him dodging many of the blows, too; this is how the fight went for quite awhile, until- **

"_ICE PHANTOM!!"_ **He suddenly charged at all of us, at his full strength, making a direct hit. We all yelled out, most of our energy drained from the attack. Meanwhile, Luna, Kenny and Lyoko were watching all the while. **

"_This is terrible!"_

_" Yeah,"_ **Lyoko agreed.**_"We need to finish delivering the presents, but BlueMeramon keeps getting in the way!"_

"_What are we going to do??"_ **Kenny frowned, seeing us get up from his last blow. **

_" I can't just sit here and watch anymore!" _**Luna immediately leapt out of the sleigh, digivolving to Angewomon. **

"_CELESTIAL ARROW!!" __**She quickly fired one of her arrows at him, making a hit in his shoulder. He cried out in pain, glaring angrily at her. **_

"_COLD FLAME!!!"_ **He then launched another attack, aiming straight for her, making his own direct hit, knocking her out of the sky. Seeing this made Taka's blood boil. **

"_NO! LUNA!!"_ _**T**_**aka immediately ran to her, trying to catch her before she hit the ground; just then, a bright light started to shine brightly from my digivice, shooting out directly at Taka. **

**Maliha gasped as we all watched this.**_"No way..."_

"_Do you think Taka's finally going to-."_

_" I think he is, Tayla..."_ **Edwardia said with widened eyes. My own eyes were as wide as saucers as the light finally hit Taka, catching the lion digimon by surprise. **

_'Woah!' _**He thought, feeling a new energy flowing through him.**_"Taka digivolve to..." _**Everyone watched in shock as Taka was engulfed in a cocoon of data, changing into his new form; when his transformation was complete, it left as quickly as it came. **

"_LOADERLEOMON!!"_ **Taka let out his loudest roar ever as he took a mighty leap in the air, catching Luna just before she hit the ground. We couldn't believe our eyes as Taka gently laid Luna on the ground. Taka's body, including his mane, was made completely of armor. His claws were now razor sharp, made for cutting through iron. Lastly, he had a wrecking ball with spikes in his tail, obviously meant to do a lot of damage. He nuzzled Luna, but she was unconscious for the moment. He growled angrily, glaring at BlueMeramon, charging at him with all his might, his mane starting to spin rapidly. **

_"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!"_ **Silver cried out as everyone quickly got out of Taka's way before they could get hit, but fortunately, he wasn't heading for us. **

_"BORING STORM!!!"_ **He then gave BlueMeramon a huge headbutt, sending him flying. **

_"Woah...!"_ **I watched in disbelief as BlueMeramon landed hard on his back, and before he could even get back up on his feet, Taka swiped at him with his claws, sending him even further. **

_"ICE FIREBALL!!!"_ **BlueMeramon launched his fireballs at Taka again, but he swiftly dodged that attack, too. **

_'This is for you, Luna...' _**he thought, closing his eyes, concentrating on his target; he then took a huge leap into the air, swinging his long tail at BlueMeramon. **_"LOADER MORNING STAR!!!!!" _**With a huge roar, Taka whirled around, his tail making its mark in BlueMeramon's side. With that, he cried out in pain one last time, his data finally dissolving, as Taka took it in, to make sure he wouldn't cause any more trouble. **

**-**

**We all watched in awe, not having believed what we just saw. **

_"That was incredible..."_

_"Yeah, no kidding...I've never seen Taka fight like that before..."_ **I said as Taka finally landed back on his paws, going back over to Luna, nuzzling her again; this time, she was able to wake up. **

"Mmm...what happened...?" **she gasped, instantly recognizing her mate. **_"Taka...you digivolved??"_

"Yeah, I did while you were knocked out; I'm so glad you're okay." **he smiled softly as she hugged him. **

"_There's nothing that would make me leave your side, Taka; remember that." _**she smiled, giving him a small but loving kiss on the lips. **

**Silver gasped, taking a look at the sky, seeing that there were few stars now in the sky.**_** "**Um, guys...I hate to break up this little love fest, but, we're WAY schedule here..."_

_**We all looked at her.** "Exactly how far back are we now???"_

_**Natsuke looked up, meeping as he didn't see as many stars anymore, either. **"Too far behind! It's going to be sunrise soon!"_

_**We all fell over anime-style. **"Oh, man; what are we gonna do now!??"_

_"Don't worry, everyone."__** Kuri reassured us. **"It just so happened that I added a special feature to the sleigh for just such an occasion."_

_**Sakuya raised her staff, quickly lifting everyone back to the sleigh. As soon as we got back, Kuri flipped open a glass container that had a special button; it was shaped like a rainbow colored star, similar to the one found in the Super Mario games. **_

_"__**I came up with this feature just in case of an extreme emergency." He smirked, pressing the button; as soon as he did, seat belts came out from the seats of the sleigh. **"Hold on tight, everyone!"_**no sooner did he say that, the Unimon whinnied loudly, feeling a huge burst of energy coursing through their bodies, as they took off flying at super-sonic speed. **

**We all yelled out, holding on for dear life as we zoomed across the sky; as soon as we came over a village, the hatch that carried the presents instantly opened, the right bag opening for that particular area, all of the presents going into the right houses down below; all before we moved onto the next one. **

**Finally, after just 15 minutes, we were finished and back in the skies of Foxwood. The second we made it back to Silver's house, the Unimon landed on the roof as things finally came back to normal. **

**Taka's face was even more green than the first tim**_**e. **"Damn...and I thought that last trip made me sick..."_**he said, trying his best not to throw up. **

**I meeped at that as his face was in my direction. **_"Hey! If you're going to throw up, don't do it on me!"_** scowled as everyone else laughed to themselves. Thankfully, Taka was soon back to normal, too as we got out of the sleigh. The stars were starting to fade as the first glimmer of sunlight poked through the sky. **

"_Well, gang; we did it! We saved Christmas!" _**Edwardia grinned as everyone watched the sun starting to rise. **

"_Yeah; now let's get back inside-Santamon's probably wondering what happened." _**Luna smiled as we got off of the roof, going into the house, seeing that Santamon had left us all **_**presents underneath the tree. **_

_**-**_

**Santamon grinned from ear to ear as he saw us come inside.**_"Great job, everyone! You did it!"_

"_Thanks, Santamon." **Tayla smiled.**_

"_Yeah, it was fun!" _**Lyoko said, going over to Mohatu and Imani, hugging them lovingly. **

"_Well, except for the part where BlueMeramon almost stopped us, anyway." _**Kenny sweatdropped. Santamon chuckled softly. **

"_I saw that happening from my computer...that's why I granted Taka's wish to digivolve to Ultimate level so he could help you all."_

**Taka blinked softly at that.**_"That was, you who did that??"_**The old digimon laughed as he nodded. **

"_It certainly was, Taka; I know how long you've been wanting to digivolve to Ultimate like the others, so I decided to grant that wish to you tonight."_

**I smiled as tears of happiness started to fall from Taka's eyes. He went over and hugged Santamon.**

"_Thank you, Santamon; you have no idea what that means to me."_

"_You're very welcome, Taka. Now that you can digivolve, you can help Mike and the others out even more in battles with evil digimon that stand in your way." _**He smiled, gently wiping the tears from Taka's eyes. **

**Taka nodded, smiling. **

"_Say, how's your leg feeling, anyway?" _**Lyoko asked, curiously.**

"_It's feeling much better now, Lyoko; in fact, I think I'll be able to fly back home now." _**h****e smiled, getting off the couch. Sure enough, his leg was completely healed as he was standing upright again. **

"_Wow! You are a fast healer, Santamon." _**Maliha giggled softly. **

"_Thank you all again for helping me this year; since you all did such a wonderful job, how would you like to help out again next year?"_

_"__You bet we would!"** I**_** grinned as everyone agreed. Santamon chuckled.**

"_I thought so. Well, goodbye, everyone." _**He smiled as he disappeared out of the room. The sound of jingle bells could soon be heard as we went outside, waving goodbye as Santamon left in his new sleigh. He looked down.**_"Oh, and Kuri; thank you for this wonderful new sleigh! I really appreciate it!"_

**Kuri chuckled, smirking**_**. **"No, problem, Santamon."_**he replied as we all waved. **

"_Merry Christmas, Santamon!!"_

"_Merry Christmas to all! And to all a good night!!" _**The old digimon laughed, disappearing out of sight. Silver grinned. **

"_Well, guys; what are we waiting for! It's Christmas, and we've got presents to open!" _**she laughed as we all raced each other inside to open our presents. **

_**-**_

**As we opened our presents seeing what Santamon brought us and as the rest of the digimon in the digital world woke up to theirs, we all agreed that everyone would remember this special Christmas for years to come. **

**-**

**The End**

-Wipes forehead clean of sweat- FINALLY!!! That's the last one-shot of the past...and it took over a year to finish it....

Silver: -smiles- well, at least you got it out in time for it to be everyone's Christmas present this year.

Yeah, you're right there; and hopefully I can get back on track with the one-shots for 2010. But first: I'd like to give a special shoutout to ALL of the reviewers of my one-shot collection so far over the past few years!

**Natsuke1985**

**ShadowJ51**

**Down-In-Flames**

**Crazyeight**

**BlueRenamon**

**Lily's Courage**

**SassyOMG2282**

**Azure Ghidorah**

All of you together had the one shot collection celebrate a milestone this year, giving it 50 reviews, which is the most I've ever received! And I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reviewing the one-shots and being so patient when they were so late this year. Hopefully we won't have that problem next year, but until then...

SEE YA!!!


End file.
